A Dangerous Life
by TheDarkHyuuga
Summary: Hinata runs away from a fight and ends up in the Akatsuki cave.Then Hinata begans a new life that will teach her the meaning of strength from unlikly friends.
1. RunAway Battle

**This story was based on a dream**

**Believe it or not**

**Here we go!**

7777777777777777777777777BASEDONADREAM8888888888888888888888888888

Hinata walked down the cold, dark hallways of the Hyuuga estate. Her father had called her. Her mid-way back black-blue hair was swaying back and forth as she walked. She fiddled with her fingers, really nervous about talking with her father.

She entered the room. Sitting on a big, black chair sat the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata slowly walked into her father's room and sat on the wooden chair in front of him. He looked up to see his shy daughter sulking in her chair. He put his chin on his hands.

"Y-you w-w-wa-wanted to see m-me father" Hinata said shyly. He nodded.

"Hinata, your almost 19, which means you will be honored to be the head of the Hyuuga clan" Hiashi began. "But your strength is not improving, you're slipping on you training, wasting your time with who knows what"

Hinata slouched down even more in her chair. She couldn't tell her father that she went to stalk Naruto, that would be to embarrassing. And her dad would not have accepted that.

"And if you don't improve you strength, then the Hyuuga council will not accept you, you will be an exile" he continued. Hinata looked down, sadly. "Do you understand Hinata? You have to become stronger, or you will be a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan"

Hinata bit her bottom lip to force herself not to cry. She nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

7777777777777777777777777777POORHINA-CHAN!!!8888888888888888888888888

Once Hinata knew she was far in the Forest of Death she burst out crying. Maybe she was weak. But she did try and become stronger. Why wasn't it working?

She wiped he tears away from her eyes. She had packed a lunch for herself before leaving. Then she narrowed her eyes. Taking of her loss purple jacket, she activated her byakugan.

She readied herself and began using Gentle Fist on a tree. She kept going for about three hours till she decided to take a break. She went to a river close to her and washed her face.

Then she heard the bushed moving behind her. She stood up quickly and watched it. It stood silently. Then it moved. Hinata was scared but activated her Byakugan.

"Come out, you can't fool my eyes!" she said.

"Oh, Ms. Byakugan wants to play" said a cold voice from the bushes. Then out stepped a familiar boy. His black eyes met Hinata's deactivated Byakugan eyes.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered. Yes, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and Konoha's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha, stood there with his hands in his short pockets. He was smirking. "Oh s-s-s-sorry"

"Ya, you should be, training on my grounds!" he snapped. Hinata was token aback.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry I did n-n-not realize th-th-this was your t-t-training grounds Sa-Sasuke-kun" Hinata apologized. Sasuke sneered.

"That's your problem, how could part of the Forest of Death be my property, I live all the way over there" he pointed. Hinata looked at him. "You just too nice to realize that" he walked over to her. "Should have expected this from a weakling that stalks baka"

Hinata looked away from him and tried to not to cry. Then she walked away from him, to get her jacket and lunch from the rock. She put her jacket on and grabbed her lunch. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't ignore me" he said, angrily. But Hinata did. She was walking away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me" he grinded his teeth as he activated his Sharigan. "You never know what'll happen!"

He shouted and charged at the heiress. Hinata perked up and turned around. Not having time to take out her weapons, Hinata ripped the wrapper of her lunch and stuck it out. Sasuke went face first into rice and sauce. Hinata stepped back as her container stuck to his face. He was frozen in a striking position.

Hinata was frightened as it slipped of his face. He quickly opened his eyes, which were blazing with the Sharigan.

"HYUUGA!!" he screamed. Then that was it, Hinata went dashing out of the area as fast as her legs could take her, and more. Sasuke followed her but was out-runned. He stopped, growled and walked back to Konoha, wiping of the not-so-neatly lunch off his face.

77777777777777777777777777777MEANIESASUKE!!88888888888888888888888888

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see if Sasuke was still after her. When she saw he wasn't she stopped. She breathed in and out. Hinata had never thought she could run that long. But then she looked around. She had no idea where she was. The trees did not look familiar and the soil was all dark.

Then a bumming noise came from the sky. It was gonna rain. Hinata looked around for shelter. Then she saw a cave that looked stable. Hinata slowly walked to it and entered. It was pretty damp and the stench wasn't helping. It smelled like rotten fruits and flesh.

It made Hinata want to puck. But it was the only thing that would keep her from the hard rain.

She found a rock and laid herself down and let her head down on the rock. She knew that Sasuke had probably left to Konoha, and maybe even told everyone that she had run away from a fight. Now she would defiantly not become the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She sighed and looked down sadly as the rain poured down outside of the cave.

Then she fell asleep quickly. But little did the heiress know that she had entered the domain of the most feared ninjas in the world.

7777777777777777777777777777-GASP-HINATA-CHAN!!8888888888888888888888

**Well there the first chapter**

**This was from my dream**

**I added more things but it was based on it**

**Please review s I can continue!**


	2. Talk In The Cave

**I had some pairing request**

**Mostly a DeidaraXHinataXItachi love triangle**

**Then one interested me**

**A DeidaraXHinataXItachiXSasori love square**

**Well, let's see what will happen**

**Send more request and vote on which one you want to see**

7777777777777777777777777HINATAISINTHECAVE88888888888888888888888888

Hinata woke up at the bright sun on her eyelids. She opened her eyes and looked out the cave. Some rain drops were dripping on the caves edge and on the trees. Hinata smiled and stretched. She was about to get up when…

"Hey who are you?" asked a voice. Hinata turned her head and came face-to-face with a blonde man with one of his bangs down his left eye. The other eye was sea green.

Hinata jumped back immediately. He had surprised her. He smirked.

"Oops, did I scare you?" he asked, mockingly. Hinata looked down, not saying a word but still, her eyes on him. He was just kneeling down, looking at the heiress, still smirking. There was something about that smirk that made Hinata want to get up and run away.

"But seriously, who are you?" he asked, again. Hinata gulped.

"Um, I-I-I'm, uh" Hinata was trying to find her words, but they did not come out.

"Your?" he raised an eyebrow. Hinata suddenly felt very uncomfortable around this man after she saw what he was wearing.

He wore a black coat that reached above his ankles. On the coat, scattered, were little red clouds. On his finger was a ring with the word Sei marked on it. He was also wearing purple nail polish. And his Iwagakure head band was scratched

All the signs of an Akatsuki member.

Hinata shivered. She couldn't really reveal herself to an enemy ninja. Even if he wasn't from her village. He was an Akatsuki, and they were just cruel. Hinata was taught to fight one if they showed up. But she was too tired.

"Hello? Are you still with me?" he asked, waving his hand up and down in front oh Hinata's face. Hinata perked.

"S-sorry" she apologized.

"Well I didn't here a name yet" he reminded. Hinata looked around. Then back at him.

"M-m-my name i-is H-H-Hi-Hinata" she finally answered.

"Hinata?" he made sure. The heiress nodded. "Well finally you answered, what took you so long?"

"S-sorry, it's j-ju-just that, w-w-well, y-y-yo-you're an, um" Hinata stuttered. But if he knew she was scared, who knows what he'll do. But the blonde chuckled.

"Because I'm an Akatsuki" he finished. Hinata nodded slowly. "Ya I know, we _are_ pretty scary"

"But your just plain stupid" said a voice in the cave. Hinata looked up and the blonde turned his head. From the shadows stepped another boy with the Akatsuki wardrobe. But he had red hair, headband from Sunagakure and the coldest eyes Hinata had ever seen.

He was standing inside the cave, looking at the two. The blonde smirked again.

"Come on, that hurt" he snickered. The red-head stepped beside him. His face was emotionless. He looked at the blonde, then at Hinata, then back at the blonde.

"Why must you invite every stray you see, Deidara?" the red head asked. The blonde whose name revealed at Deidara looked up at the red-head.

"She is not a stray, and I did not find her" he began. He scratched the back of his head. "Well I did find her, but right her"

The red head looked at Hinata, who was frozen. He kneeled down so his face was only a few inches away from Hinatas. Sweat formed on her forehead. They staid in that position for a while. Then he turned and faced Deidara.

"Whats her name?" he asked.

"Well, she says her name is Hinata" Deidara answered.

"Last name?" the red head asked. Deidara shrugged.

"So you didn't bother to look into her?" Deidara narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You really are stupid"

Hinata was shivering now. Being in the same place as **two **Akatsuki would make anyone shiver.

"What's up with her?" Deidara asked.

"She's a Hyuuga" the red head answered.

7777777777777777777SASORIESSMARTERTHENDEIDARA! LOL! 8888888888888

Sasuke rinsed the rice and sauce off his face. He was growling the whole time. Being able to hide his face was easy. He just put a clock on. Some fan girls were curious to see what he was hiding but he was able to escape them. Man they were annoying. Especially Sakura.

But he was only thinking about how he was gonna get back at the Hyuuga heiress. She was going to pay, either way. No one was there to see it, but Sasuke was humiliated anways. He had to get back at her. But she had run so far into the forest, it might be hard for her to get out. But once she did, he would be waiting.

Looking out the window, the Uchiha smirked evilly.

777777777777777777777SASUKEISSOOOODAMNEVIL!! 8888888888888888888888

Naruto Uzumaki was walking in the streets of Konoha. He had a strange feeling to take a walk. He had no clue why but he just wanted to. He looked around at the houses and shops in Konoha. People were scattered everywhere. He saw a group of girls at a shack, talking. Naruto guessed it was the Sasuke Fan Club because he saw Sakura and Ino.

He sighed and shook his head. He really should give up on getting Sakura. She was in love with Sasuke and nothing was gonna change that. But no girl was close to him then Sakura.

Naruto looked up at the clouds and thought. There was always Hinata. Then he rubbed his head, frustrated. No way. Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, a very powerful clan. Naruto had no chance at getting someone _that_ important. But Hinata was nice, maybe it didn't matter if she was important or not. So maybe he did have a chance. She acted weird around him though. But it seems that he was the only one who thought she was strong, next to her team.

Naruto stopped and stared. He realized something. Hinata might accept him, but not her family. Neji was just plain scary and her sister was a brat. And her dad was strict. Naruto sighed in defeat. Well, we'll see.

The prankster was passing his rival and friend, Sasuke's house when he looked up at his window. And there was the Uchiha, smirking evilly. Naruto hesitated. Maybe he should pay a visit to his friend for a moment. He walked up to the Uchiha's house and rang the doorbell.

7777777777777777777777777NONARUTODON'TDOIT!!! 8888888888888888888888

Sasuke heard his doorbell ring. He growled, angry at the person who interrupted his thoughts of how to get back at the Hyuga heiress. And it better not be one of his annoying fan girls.

He went downstairs and came in front of his door. He slowly opened it.

777777777777777777777777777IHATESASUKE!! 88888888888888888888888888888

**Sorry I don't really make long chapters**

**Too lazy**

**But look for the next one anyway**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	3. In The Akatsuki Cave

**Here go's another chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

777777777777777777777777777777HEREWEGO! 88888888888888888888888888888

Deidara perked. A Hyuuga? Hinata looked away frightened. The red-head was looking into her eyes. He knew she was a Hyuga. Deidara scratched his head.

"Interesting, how did you find out, ya?" he asked. Was he that dimwitted?

"Because, stupid, I can tell by her eyes" Sasori answered, coldly. Deidara pouted. Hinata giggled a little at seeing an Akatsuki pouting like a child. Sasori turned to her. She froze immediately. He kneeled down again.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"U-u-u-u-uh, w-w-well…" Hinata stuttered like crazy. She did not know what to say. The blonde Akatsuki walked behind Sasori.

"Your scaring her, Sasori-no-dane, ya" Deidara said. Sasori side-glanced at Deidara and groaned. Deidara kneeled on his knees and looked Hinata right in the eye.

"Sorry about him, I know he's scary but he doesn't mean to be, ya" he apologized. Sasori nodded slowly. Hinata was now confused. They were saying sorry to her? Since when do the Akatsuki says sorry to people.

"But really, how did you get here, ya?" Deidara asked.

"W-w-w-well, I-I-I-I-I ran a-a-a-a-away" Hinata tried to explain.

"From what?" Sasori asked.

"S-s-someone" Hinata answered.

"Why, ya?" Deidara asked.

"B-b-because I c-c-could n-n-not fight" she answered.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"B-b-because I c-c-can't fight" she answered. Deidara flicked his hand.

"Oh come on, everyone can fight, ya" he said. Hinata looked down.

"I-I'm s-s-sorta w-w-w-we-weak" she stuttered. Deidara and Sasori raised in eyebrow.

"A Hyuuga? Weak" Sasori repeated to himself. The heiress sighed.

"I c-c-can't b-be w-w-w-w-we-weak, I-I-I'm th-th-the he-heiress t-t-to the Hyuuga c-clan" she explained. Deidara perked up.

"The heiress of the Hyuuga clan is right here in our cave! What an honor! Ya!" he exclaimed. Sasori and Hinata looked at him weirdly. "U-uh, um, I mean, cool you're the heiress, ya" he looked away.

There was a silence. Then Sasori coughed.

"Well then, this isn't the right place to discuss things, come inside" he said, gesturing Hinata into the cave. Normally Hinata would protest being taken into a house. But she wasn't going to protest with an Akatsuki. Deidara helped her up and she thanked hiom, which made him smile. The three entered the cave.

7777777777777777DEIDARAISHAPPYBECAUSETHERESAHYUUGALOL8888888

The inside of the cave was very different then what Hinata thought. Inside looked like a living room.

There was a big red carpet on the floor with black rims. There was a dark red couch in the middle of the carpet. Beside it was a small wooded four chairs on its sides. There was a blazing fire place in front of the couch that was attached to the wall. It felt really homey and comfortable.

Hinata took a seat on the couch. Deidara and Sasori sat on one of the chairs beside the sides of the table. It was quiet for a while. Hinata looked at the fire dancing around. Then Sasori and Deidara asked Hinata a few questions and she answered them and explained about herself.

"Who were you running away from, ya?" Deidara asked.

"Uh, h-h-h-he wa-was a b-b-boy from m-m-my vill-village" she answered.

"Whats his name, ya?" Deidara asked. Hinata looked away.

"S-S-S-Sasuke" Hinata answered, remembering the angry face of the Uchiha under her lunch. She shivered when Deidara asked why she ran away. She did not answer that question.

"So, if you're the heiress to the Hyuga clan, why are you weak?" Sasori asked.

"I-I-I try t-t-to train a-a-a lot but I-I-I don't ch-change" she answered, sadly. Deidara scratched his chin.

"Well maybe your not training right, ya" he suggested.

"B-b-but I've a-a-always t-t-tr-trained my w-way" she stuttered.

"Have you tried to change your way of training?" Sasori asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I d-d-don't know a-a-any other w-way o-of t-t-training" she admitted.

"We could teach you, ya!" Deidara suggested again. Hinata and Sasori perked. Hinata being trained by the most feared and powerful ninjas in the world? Does that even make sense?

"Ya, we could teach you a lot about how to fight and train, ya!" the blonde continued. Hinata could have called this man crazy or a mad-man if he wasn't an Akatsuki. Sasori's face remained emotionless but Hinata's was shocked.

"I-I-I d-d-donm't think th-th-thats a g-g-good i-i-i-dea, Deidara-san" Hinata said. Deidara stared at her. Did she just call him Deudara-_san_?

"Yes, that's a not a good idea" Sasori sighed. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Besides we should ask the leader first"

Hinata looked at him. She heard about the Akatsuki leader as a cruel and cold-hearted person that's never been seen even by the Akastukis themselves. She alsways imagined what he would look like (or her, hey you never know) but it would always haunt her.

"We also have to ask him what we should do with you" Sasori continued "it's a long way from here to Konoha, I'm amazed that you actually made it this far"

Deidara put his hands on his hips "also, you won't find your way back, what with all those dangerous animals and ninjas, someone like you wouldn't last a day out there, ya" Deidara said. Hinata looked down sadly. But knew that was true.

"And if we take you, they'll just attack us and won't accept you in the village" Sasori added.

"Face it, once you come in contact with us, there no way any one will accept you" said a voice at the end of the cave. Hinata slowly turned to the cave.

From the darkness stepped a man. A man? No he looked more like a fish man. His face was blue with gills on his cheeks. His dark-blue hair stood up and his Kirigakure headband was crossed. He also wore an Akatsuki cloak and all the other accessories.

The fish-man stood at the entrance of the room. He had an item attached to his back that was covered by a white bandaged cloak. But what frightened Hinata the most was the blood.

There were wet blood stains on the Akatsuki's cloak and they were also stained on the white covers of the item. And he was grinning. It looked like he came from one hell of a battle. It was really freaking Hinata. She was wide-eyed at all the blood.

"Hey, hey Kisame! Had fun, ya?" Deidara greeted. The blue-faced man who's name was Kisame grinned more until it turned into a smile. He grabbed the handle of the object strapped to his back and yanked it out. The white cloths fell on the ground. Hinata's eyes were wider then shurikans (ha, ha small ninja joke).

The object turned out to be a weird looking sword. It had sharp spikes sticking out of it. In fact, it was filled and filled with them. It looked like black porcupine spikes.

"Oh ya" Kisame said, answering Deidara's question.

"We can tell by all the blood that the mission was successful" Sasori said. Kisame nodded. Then he turned his head to the once again frozen Hinata.

"I heard your little conversation" he said. "So this is a Hyuuga, huh?"

"Ya! Her name is Hinata and were planning on training her so she can be the strong heir to the Hyuuga clan, ya!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori coughed.

"That is, we are still going to have to ask the leader what we should do with her, if she stays we'll ask to train her, if not…well lets let him decide" Sasori explained. Hinata looked at him, frightfully. What if she couldn't stay? What would happen to her?

They wouldn't try to kill her?

But then again, they are the Akatsukis. They kill for a living. Now the atmosphere was changing. In a bad way. It was making Hinata feel uncomfortable. Would she ever get back to Konoha?

777777777777777777777777777POORHINATA-CHAN! 888888888888888888888888

Standing at the door of Sasuke's house was his rival and best friend Naruto. The blonde baka was grinning his foxy grin.

"Hey what's up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slammed the door close.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. A vein popped out of Sasuke's head. He opened the door, calmly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Ro come in and see how my old friends doing, duh" Naruto answered. Sasuke let his blonde 'friend' in. Naruto sat down on the comfy brown couch in the living room and sighed.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing" the Uchiha basterd answered.

"Come on, I took away my perfect time to see you, not to mention you just came back from Orochimaru, so we have a ton to catch up on" Naruto complained.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "No" he finally said.

"Something happened right?" the blonde baka asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Nothing he said"

"Ya right! Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke growled and sighed. The dobe would not leave him till he said something. And that would be one pain in the ass.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone" the Uchiha said and looked at Naruto "or I will really kill you"

Naruto gulped and nodded. Sasuke sighed.

"Ok, something happened in the forest" he began

777777777777777YA! SASUKEISGONNASAYSOEMTHINGEMBARRISING888888

**Sorry for the wait**

**A lot of things to do**

**My mom banded me from the computer till 9:00 on mon-thurs**

**But I'm free on fri-sun and any holidays or when I'm sick**

**So don't worry!**


	4. The Plan

**Sorry for the wait**

**I have to get through everything**

**Homework**

**But here the next chapter**

**More reviews please!**

77777777777777777777777777777MOREREVIEWS!!! 8888888888888888888888888

"I think I will call the leader to decide what we should do with her" Sasori suggested. The two other Akatsukis nodded. Hinata was a little unshure about that. Sasori stood up and walked into another room. Kisame returned his gaze back to Hinata, who was sweating.

"You know, you shouldn't be nervous" he said. Hinata perked at him. "We wouldn't kill you If we weren't ordered to" Hinata nodded. Deidara chuckled.

"But doesn't she look cute when she's shy?" he commented. Hinata blushed at that and Kisame began to laugh. "I bet she's used to being cute!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I'll agree with you on that one" the fish man continued to laugh. Deidara joined. Hinata smiled at them. They weren't so scary when you looked past all the killing and evil grins. Their laughter was really enjoyable that Hinata could not find her self but giggle a little.

"Hey! We made her laugh!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Alright!" Kisame exclaimed. "Are we scary now?" Hinata stopped but her smile was stuck there.

"W-well, b-b-before you s-s-scared me s-s-saying you will k-k-kill me" she said.

"Ya but I said, we wouldn't unless the leader says so" the blonde Akatsuki reminded. Hinata nodded.

"And we don't kill unless you have something precious to us" Kisame grinned. Hinata raised her hands.

"I-I-I'm b-b-broke" she confessed. They all started to laugh.

7777777777777777777777777SHESGETTINGUSEDTOTHEM8888888888888888888

"Yes, that's right…yes a Hyuuga, most defiantly…her name is Hinata and she is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan…so what do you want to do with her?...ok…I see, very well…oh by the way we were planning on training her**-**um, yes you see it's because**-**wait she's weak and Deidara**-**no I'm not blaming Deidara, we all decided to train her because it seems she needs help in training…oh no, I don't suppose she could be a**-**yes I see…I understand…ok bye sir" Sasori finished his conversation on the phone.

He hung up and just stood there in the darkness. Once again he had to hear the cruel voice of his leader again. He could sense the anger in the leader's voice when he said they decided to train the heiress. _Well at least he did not decide to kill her on spot _Sasori though. But he decided something worse. Also not to mention 'he' will be here in a few minutes. And it's hard to explain things without him jumping to conclusions. Sasori sighed and walked quietly outside.

He was surprised to see Deidara, Kisame and Hinata all laughing and joking about something that has to do with Hinata being killed. This was strange to Sasori because just a moment ago she was shivering in fright of being killed. Sasori smirked a little. She was smiling for the first time here.

Suddenly the laughter stopped when the noticed Sasori at the room's entrance. Hinata's face was filled with fright again. Kisame and Deidara had faces of worry. Sasori looked around the room.

"So?" Kisame asked. Hinata clenched her fingers and Deidara had eyes of steel on Sasori. The red head gestured his hands.

"It's all fine, we have no orders to kill her" he said. Deidara and Kisame whooped with glee and Hinata had a huge grin on her face. She had gotten a little used to the Akastukis, well to Kisame and Deidara that is. Sasori was ok. "But-"he began.

The happiness stopped immediately with only that word.

"But?" Deidara repeated.

"I told him our plan on training her, he said it would jeopardize the whole organization but I convinced him other wise" he continued.

"And?" Kisame asked.

"He says he will be coming to see her in 4 days" Sasori finished. Deidara and the rest had wide eyes. Hinata could not believe it. _The _Akatsuki leader would be coming _here_. And Hinata would have to meet him? It was too much for the fragile heiress to take. Deidara was surprised and scared. It had been such a long time since the Akatsuki leader had come.

"But we _are_ aloud to train her till then" the red head continued. "Also, the rest of the Akatsukis will be coming too" Sasori added.

_The others too? _Kisame thought.

"Oi, what going on here?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to the voice. They all froze. Hinata's heart had skipped a few beats. Standing at the entrance of the cave was the fourth Akatsuki member. And the most deadliest man Hinata had ever met.

77777777777777777777WELLCOMEONWEALLKNOWWHOTHATIS888888888888

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke was clenching his fists and growling at the blonde baka. He had finished his story about what that heiress did to him and Naruto just started laughing like hell (but hey, who wouldn't).

"Oh man Sasuke-teme! Hinata got you good!" he exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him.

"Look she took me by surprise, I did not see it coming!' he growled. But Naruto continued to laugh till he calmed down a little. But his giggles continued.

"Still, _you _should have seen it coming" he commented. "I mean, Hinata isn't the type to play tricks or surprises like that"

"I know, that's why I did not see it coming" Sasuke continued. "How was I supposed to know she was going to use her lunch as a weapon?"

"Its creative!" the blonde baka pointed out. "Should have thought of that"

"Don't tell anyone!" the Uchiha bastered growled again. "Or else, remember" Naruto nodded. Sasuke leaned back "besides"

"What?" the Kyuubi kid asked. Sasuke grinned evilly.

"She won't get away with it" he answered. Naruto shivered at the hiss in Sasuke's voice. Maybe Sasuke spent a little too much time with Orochimaru.

"Um, Sasuke-teme your n-not gonna-"he began.

"Maybe, if I can't think of anything else" Sas'gay' interrupted.

"You can't!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged and looked out the window.

"I've planned some things that won't result to 'it'" he ushered. "But that doesn't mean I won't go to drastic measures, besides she's weak, she won't be able to fight me"

Naruto shivered. Sometimes his friend scared him.

777777777777777777EVILSASUKEDON'TYOUDAREHURTHINATA-CHAN! 88888

Somewhere far, far away from Konoha and where Hinata was, there is a huge dark cave on the edge of a big ocean. Inside was crawling with bugs and spider webs. Deeper in the cave, drops of water came from the ceiling and dripped onto the cold stones.

In the middle of the huge space sat a man (ok the he is a man here) in a chair. He hung up his phone and kneeled his cheek on his hand. He was deep in thought. Something like this had never really happened before in the Akatsuki.

Normally they would never bring in a stray but if it came inside the hideout, they would have killed him or her on the spot. But this was different. What luck that the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was the stray. The Hyuugas are the most powerful clan in Konoha, next to the Uchihas, and the Akatsukis would be able to use her and her Byakugan.

"So who was it?" asked a voice. But the figure was hidden in the darkness. They all were. No light was shed in the cave. Even thought the entrance was big.

"Sasori" the man answered "he reported that a stray was found at the entrance of the cave"

"So, why didn't they kill him or her?" asked another voice.

"Well you see the stray is a Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan" he answered.

"Wow! Konoha would pay a lot for her return" exclaimed another voice closer to the man on the chair.

"No, were not returning her, she may be of used to us" he said. "Her Byakugan can see through anything, and they are planning to train her to become stronger" "That will also help us"

"That's true" said the voice as it scratched its green route growing from its body.

"But are they planning on making her a new member to the Aka-"the voice close to the chaired man was interrupted.

"Maybe, if she proves to be useful to us"

"We have no more room!"

"That's not true; we can have more people, the more the merrier"

"We will travel to Sasori and the others cave, to observe this Hyuuga"

"Good, I would like to meet her"

"So it's settled, we will be there in 4 days, as they train her"

The others nodded.

7777777777777777777SOTHATSIT, YOUALLKNOWWHOTHEYAREHUH88888888

**So that's it**

**They have only 4 day to train Hinata**

**And who is the man at the entrance**

**Find out next chapter**


	5. Lunch and The Dream

**Hinata's dangerous life is about to start**

**Again, sorry for the wait**

**So busy with everything**

**Very annoying**

**I always seem to forget the Deidara says yeah**

**I'll try not to forget**

7777777777777777777777777777HEREWEGOAGAIN!! 888888888888888888888888

Hinata's blood froze. She shivered and her breathing was slowing down. She had never been so scared in her whole life. The other Akatsukis were scary too. But Hinata found they weren't so bad. But this one was different. He was probably the scariest Akatsuki she had seen so far. And worse, she knew what he was capable of doing. Hinata was scared but the others seemed to be calm.

Kisame got up and smirked. "Hey Itachi-kun! Welcome back"

Itachi Uchiha was standing inside the room, closer to the entrance. He stood motionless, as if ignoring Kisame's greeting. It seemed he wasn't paying attention to any of the Akatsukis. His red sharingan eyes were only looking into Hinata's frightened lavender eyes.

"Who's she?" the Uchiha murderer asked.

"That's Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, yeah" Deidara answered.

"We, well actually Deidara first, found her at the entrance of the cave" Sasori added. Itachi looked at the red head.

"And why did you not kill her?" Itachi asked.

"We are supposed to but she is the Hyuuga heiress, so we called the Akatsuki leader and he said she can stay"

"But there coming over to see her, yeah" Deidara added "we can train her till then, yeah"

Itachi stared at the blonde then looked over at Hinata. She tried to avoid eye contact but they were stuck there. Then the Uchiha turned and walked into the next room. Everyone was silent.

"Man, every time Itachi-san comes in here it gives me the shivers, yeah" Deidara sighed.

"That's Itachi for you" Kisame smirked.

"I think he did more then scare Hinata" Sasori said, pointing to the heiress. She was laying on the couch, her eyes closed and her face was paler then before.

"Oh no!! Hinata-chan is dead! How did Itachi-san do that, yeah!!!! " Deidara was freaking out.

"Calm down, she just fainted" Kisame reassured.

"O-oh, I knew that, yeah" the blonde Akatsuki said, looking away embarrassed.

"Why did you freak?" the fish man asked.

"Oh, no reason, yeah"

"Oh ya, what would you do if she did die?"

"W-well, th-that would b-be a sh-shame, yeah"

Kisame looked at Deidara, curiously. Deidara began sweating.

While Kisame messed with Deidara, Sasori walked over to Hinata. He lifted her head slowly and placed it on the couch's handle. Walking over to the small closet, Sasori brought out a thick blanket and placed it over the heiress's fragile body.

_If she faints like this all the time, it will be even harder to train her _Sasori thought _when she wakes up, we all will have something to eat then begin the training _

"Oh, Sasori-no-Dana! You're so nice, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed "you got a blanket for Hinata-chan! So nice, yeah!"

"Shut up, stupid" Sasori hissed.

"Guess he's only nice to ladies, a real gentleman" Kisame snickered. Sasori walked into the kitchen. He stopped.

"I'll make something to eat" he said and continued walking.

"Oh make some ramen" Kisame called.

"And sushi, do we have some left-over sushi, if so then cook 'em up too, yeah!" Deidara called after. Sasori grumbled as he opened the fridge door. The light opened and gave a dim glow. The red head Akatsuki sighed. He told Deidara to get some new light bulbs for the fridge. But does that baka ever listen, no.

Sasori looked into the fridge and could not believe he was living like this. Inside the fridge, there was a container of something green. Sasori guessed it was the cheese from two weeks ago. What a waste. Next to it was so dried out pickles that were pretty skinny and smelled terrible. But not as bad as the old and greasy hamburger on the second shelf. Or is that the chicken sandwich Kisame stuffed with radishes, mustard, fresh chicken skin and some fish scales. Sasori wasn't about to guess. Some socks were in the cupboards, along with jars of who knows what.

The rest of the fridge was empty. But Sasori spotted a carton behind the sandwich. Sasori reached out and grabbed it, avoiding the smelly sandwich, whose odor was escaping the fridge. Sasori shut the door immediately after bringing the carton out.

It was the sushi. Sasori opened a drawer to see ramen noodles scattered everywhere. He emptied the drawer of the ramen. The red head opened the top cupboard and got a pan. The ramen was then slid into the pot and the sushi was on another pan. He placed the pot and pan on the oven.

Sasori turned the oven on and stared at the dial. The numbers were marked: 25, 50, 75 and 100. He thought for a moment. Then he turned the dial to 50. The ramen and sushi were boiling up slowly. The food would never be ready at this rate. So Sasori turned the dial to 75. He paused then turned it to 100. That should get it cooking fast.

777777777777777777777777SASORISHOULDNOTBEACOOKATALL888888888888

Hinata was standing on a short hill. She was staring at a tall tree. Its pure green leaves were making a hush sound as the warm wind blew softly through it. The bright yellow sun was shining down on the tree, making it look more beautiful. Pretty blue flowers grew beside the leaves.

This was strangely familiar to Hinata. She knew she saw this tree somewhere before but she could not remember were. Then she noticed someone under the tree, in the shadow. She started walking closer to the person.

The figure turned around and the heiress could see that the person was smiling. They stepped out of the dark. The figure was revealed to be a woman with long indigo hair that reached down to her waist and deep purple eyes. She wore a beautiful kimono, filled with white and light blue doves. It was clearly made out of silk. Her skin was a creamy white color. Like Hinata's.

The stranger continued to smile, a warm smile. Hinata blushed at the pretty women. She reached out her hand to touch the smooth kimono, when a bright light was shone. It blinded Hinata as she shielded her eyes. In a quiet tone, Hinata heard the woman's voice for just a moment.

"Hinata-chan, want to go on a picnic?"

The heiress opened her eyes slowly, hoping to see the woman. Instead she came face to face with Deidara. His bang hung down and touched her skin.

"Hinata-chan is awake, yeah!" he exclaimed. Hinata blushed and sat up. Kisame was looking down on her.

"Hey, there Sleeping beauty, nice nap?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

Then there was an odd smell in the air.

Then a cloud of black smoke trailed from the kitchen then the blaze of a fire made shadows in the kitchen.

"F-f-f-fire!!" Hinata exclaimed. The three sprinted to the kitchen. The fire rose to the ceiling.

"Sasori-no-Dana! What happened, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasori faced him.

"You wanted dinner" he growled.

7777777777777777777777777777777NOWWHAT? 8888888888888888888888888888

**Sorry for the wait**

**Really busy**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Thanks for the pairing request**


	6. Hinata The Cook, sorta

**Here we go now**

**Hinata's birthday is today!**

**So wish her a happy birthday if your gonna review**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777FIREOHNO! 8888888888888888888888

The fire continued to rise and burn the ceiling. Ts grew bigger as it reached the counter. Sasori stared at it, with no emotion on his face. Hinata was frightened at it and Kisame looked at it as it was a big, hairy monster. Deidara was freaking out.

"Oh no! We have to stop it, yeah!" he exclaimed. But no one could think of anything.

"D-d-do you h-have a f-f-fire ex-extinguisher?" Hinata asked. Deidara looked at her confused.

"What's that, yeah?" he asked.

_Oh no _Hinata thought as she stared at the fire again. What to do, what to do, what to do. Hinata could not think with all her fright.

"If you bakas won't do anything then I will" said a voice. The four turned to see to see Itachi in a blue shirt and shorts, holding a bucket of water.

"Dude, you think that, that little bucket of water is gonna put this thing out?" Kisame said.

"No, but if you guys get other buckets of water, we can" the Uchiha replied.

The others got buckets and quickly filled them with water as Itachi splashed his water on the fire. They passed the buckets and Itachi, being the last, splashed it on the fire. In no time, the fire was gone, leaving black burned markings on the ceiling, oven and a little on the counter.

"So anyone mind telling me how this happened?" Itachi asked the others after they put away the buckets and sat them selves on the couch.

"Well you see it started when me, Kisame and Hinata were hungry, yeah" Deidara started.

"Bottom line, I was trying to make them food then the fire started cause I think I turned the dial to high" Sasori finished.

"I see" Itachi said. "Sasori, you can't cook, what were you thinkig?"

"I wanted to try it"

"And this is the result"

"I guess"

"Well, you better clean it up then"

"Whatever"

"Now you burned our only food, what will we eat now?"

"None of us can cook anyway, yeah"

"Um" Hinata interrupted. The four Akatsuki looked at her. "Uh, I-I-I c-c-can cook" she managed to say. Kisame looked at Deidara, who looked at Sasori, who looked at Itachi, who closed his eyes.

"Hn" he said (If that's what you would like to call it).

"She can cook! Yay, yeah!" Deidara cheered. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Hinata.

"Can you cook anything?" he asked. Hinata nodded but looked away. Having eye contact with Itachi was kinda scaring her, staring at those blood red eyes of his. "Fine, you will cook for us then"

"That interesting, we have never had a girl cook for us" Kisame grinned. "At least it'll be better then Sasori cooking"

Sasori scolded that comment. "Who said I could cook anyway"

**77777777777777777777777777ATTENTIONATTENTION!!!! 888888888888888888**

**ATTENTION!!**

**WE INTURUPT THIS CHAPTER FOR A TRANSMISSION FROM THE HINATA HYUUG FANCLUB (which I am the president to )**

**IT IS December 27, 2006**

**YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!**

**IT'S HINATA HYUUGA BIRTHDAY!!!!!**

**SO LET'S WISH THE BEAUTIFUL HYUUGA HEIRESS A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**7777777777777777777777777777ENDTRANSMISSION888888888888888888888888**

Itachi got of the couch. "Ok, go and make something now" he walked into the room "call me when dinners done"

Hinata nodded and got up.

"Thank you for cooking Hina-chan, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Hinata smiled a little.

"I bet it'll taste good" Kisame commented. Hinata blushed.

"And make sure it isn't burnt" Sasori said.

"She won't will you Hina-chan, yeah" Deidara said. The heiress shook her head and ran into the kitchen.

"S-so um, w-w-what d-do you h-h-have?" Hinata asked back.

"Something, but whatever you do, don't open the fridge if you don't wanna go blind" Sasori called back. Hinata froze.

"Don't scare her, yeah!" Deidara shouted. Hinata giggled. Deidara sorta reminded her of another blonde. Then her eyes went wide. She suddenly missed her crus and the one she admired. Was he thinking of her? Had anyone realized she was gone? And was Sasuke waiting for her?

"You ok in there?" Kisame asked.

"Yes" Hinata said, snapping out of her thoughts.

She opened the cupboards and drawers, avoiding the fridge. Nothing. Then she saw a cupboard at the far corner. Hinata opened it and some buns and meat fell out.

The heiress looked at them. Then she sighed.

_Hamburgers it is then_ she thought.

She grabbed the buns and spliced them. She placed the meat on the buns and reached for the ketchup on the counter. She made about 15 burgers and opened the top cupboard. She was happy to see they had a plate big enough for the burgers. When she was done, Hinata poked hr head out.

"U-um, d-d-dinner i-i-is r-re-ready" she said.

"Hooray, yeah!" Deidara cheered. Suddenly Itachi appeared in the room.

"Ok let's eat" he said.

77777777777777777777777777777777HOPEHTYELIKEDINNER88888888888888888

"Um what's this?" Sasori asked. The four Akatsukis and Hinata had seated themselves at the dinner table. Hinata had placed the plate of stacked sandwiches in the middle and the boys were looking at it weirdly. Except for Itachi, Mr. Emo had no emotion on his face were Sasori was squinting his eyes to see the burgers more clearly.

"Um, h-h-hamburgers" Hinata answered.

"What's that?" Kisame asked.

"Uh, um" the heiress tried to explain.

"Whatever it is its food that is the only important thing" Itachi finally said as he reached and grabbed a burger.

"Ok, yea" Deidara agreed. He grabbed a burger. Kisame grabbed another.

"Fine" the red head Akatsuki sighed and grabbed the next burger. They all took a bite in it.

"I guess its ok" Kisame said.

"Better then anything we've tasted so far, yeah" Deidara added.

"And it's not burned" Sasori whispered.

"Tomorrow we'll get you more supplies to cook better food" Itachi said. "You will cook for use in exchange for training you"

Hinata nodded. That seemed fair. And she would get more things to make better food. But she couldn't say here. The thing is, it seems she had no choice since the other Akatsukis were coming to see her and these four were gonna train her. Not to mention Itachi seemed to be suspicious of her. But it she noticed that the Akatsukis weren't that bad. At least the could laugh and make jokes along with picking on each other. In a way they were like everyone else, except stronger. They seemed to act like her own friends.

She smirked and reached for a burger.

77777777777777777777777777777YAYFORHNATA-CHAN! 88888888888888888888

**That's it**

**Remember its Hinata's Birthday **

**So wish a happy birthday if you want to review**

**And it doesn't need to be today **


	7. A Night At The Akatsukis

**Ok everyone**

**This chapter they start to train Hinata**

**Its night time now, so the next**

7777777777777777777YAYTHEIRGONNATRAINHERE, FINALLY88888888888888

After the Akatsuki and Hinata had finished their lunch and cleaned up, they all met up in the main room.

"Ok, so we have to find Hinata-chan a room, yeah" Deidara commented.

"She'll have Kisame's room" Itachi suggested.

"What!" the fish man exclaimed.

"Or she could sleep on the couch, Kisame's room smells like fish" Sasori said.

"Does not" Kisame grumbled.

"It so does"

"Does not"

"Does"

"Does not"

"Does"

"Does not"

"Does"

"Does NOT!!"

"Shut up, both of you" Itachi said, angrily.

"Oh, well, um, I-I-I c-c-c-could s-sleep here" Hinata stuttered.

"We'll decide that" the Uchiha said, looking at Hinata unemotionally. The heiress nodded and looked away.

"She could sleep outside" Sasori suggested.

"Are you crazy Sasori no Dana, we can't have her sleep outside, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Then its decided, she'll sleep here" Itachi said as he walked into another room.

"But that's what she just said!" Kisame snapped.

"Whatever, she has a place to sleep, deal with it" Sasori snapped back as he walked into another room. Kisame shrugged and walked into the third room.

"Good night, Hinata-chan, yeah!" Deidara smiled. Hinata smiled back and nodded. The blonde ran into the final room and Hinata was left alone. She sighed and laid on the dark couch. She grabbed the blanket Sasori had given her and grabbed a small pillow. Laying her head on the pillow, Hinata sighed. Was she gonna stay here forever? Then again, even if she did come back, she wouldn't become the heiress of the Hyuugas. So what was the point? She'd probably get rejected again.

But she also had her friends who might be worried about her. On the other hand, there was Sasuke who was probably still angry about the whole lunch-in-the-face thing.

Her thoughts on going back or not haunted her in her sleep. Till the next morning when a large horn was sounded.

77777777777777HINATASHOULDSTAY, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? 8888888

Naruto had left Sasuke's house yesterday after talking to him. Now that Kyuubi kid was walking down the same path he did yesterday, this time avoiding Sasuke's house. The Uchiha seemed more evil then before he left to Orochimaru.

_That snake basterd's evil most have rubbed on Sasuke_ Naruto thought. "Not surprised, I guess Sasuke-teme can't take a joke" he said aloud. "But that was a good prank"

Naruto snickered about the thought of Hinata pulling out her lunch and sticking it out, only to meet Sasuke's face. "She probably did that by mistake, Hinata isn't the type to make pranks like that" "I mean, its not like she can be evil at all"

Naruto giggled at that. Hinata? Evil? Those two words did not make sense if they were put in the same sentence.

Back at Sasuke's house, the Uchiha was still sitting on the couch. He had slept there, not bothering to get up to his own bed to sleep. He was still thinking about what he would do to the heiress. But maybe he was taking this too seriously. It was just by accident. It wasn't like Hinata meant to do it.

_She panicked _Sasuke thought. _That's it, she panicked so that lunch thing was just a way of defending herself_ but he was still angry at it. She at least deserved a good beating or a lunch in her face. Still it was pretty funny to think Hinata would actually do that twice.

_She isn't mean or stupid like that baka _the Uchiha thought _I mean, its near impossible for the Hyuuga girl to be evil or mean or something like that _

He leaned back, agreeing with himself. She was still the weak heiress from before he left Konoha so it would be able to prank her when she comes back. He got up and walked over to his bed, where he fell asleep. The uncomfortable couch wasn't really enjoyable.

77777777777777777777OOOOOHTHEREBOTHWRONGHUH8888888888888888888

A large horn was suddenly sounded and it nearly gave Hinata a heart attack, literally.

"Wake up time!!! Wake up tiiiiime, yeah!!!" Deidara shouted. "Its time to train Hinata-chan!!!"

Hinata looked up at Deidara. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and caprice and barefooted. His blonde hair wasn't in a ponytail, but let down and messy. He looked like a maniac. Hinata had to giggled at his new look. They were gonna train her today. Oddly, she wasn't scared or nervous like yesterday about the training. But really, what is with the horn?

Sasori walked out of his room first, rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in the same outfit as Deidara except his hair was neatly brushed and he was not barefooted, he wore purple fluffy slippers with silver stars on it. Hinata giggled at this too. I mean it's not like you see an evil S-classed criminal wearing fluffy purple slippers everyday.

Kisame came out, yawning and also dressed as Sasori and Deidara dressed. He was barefooted though but also a combed hair.

"Must you always blow that horn of yours?" Sasori said, drowsy.

"To wake everyone up, yes, you should be used to it by now Sasori no Dana, yeah" Deidara said.

"How come it never wakes you up?" Kisame snickered, looking down at Deidara.

"Cause I have to wake up earlier to wake everyone else up, yeah"

"You idiot, what about Hinata-san? I'm sure you almost gave her a heart attack" Sasori grumbled. Deidara turned to Hinata.

"Did I scare you Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata shook her head.

"J-j-just s-s-surprised" she stuttered.

"Sorry, yeah"

"It's ok"

"Where's Itachi?" Kisame asked.

At that moment the Uchiha murderer came out of his room. But he was sorta dressed differently. Dressed? Actually he was half dressed. His hair was in a messy ponytail. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with the Akatsuki symbol on the right corner of the shirt. But he wasn't wearing any pants. He wore boxers sorta above the knees with the Uchiha symbol imprinted all over. He looked pretty drowsy but still unemotional.

"What?" he asked.

Hinata's face turned beat red. She twitched and looked away. She was about to faint but held it in. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Itachi's in his boxers! Oh my god! And I saw them! Oh my god Oh my god! _She was really freaking out in her mind.

"Hey Itachi-san, you should go wear some pants, yeah!" Deidara greeted. Itachi grunted.

"Why?" he said.

Sasori coughed a little "Um, because Itachi-san, Hinata-san is still here" he coughed again. The Uchiha's gaze turned to the heiress who was still freaking out in her mind.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot" he said. He walked back into his room.

"Hinata-chan, you ok, yeah?" Deidara asked. Hinata nodded quickly.

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm fine"

"Your face is as red as this rash Kisame had once on his arm, yeah"

"Hey! Don't get into that story! I'm sensitive about it" Kisame snapped. Hinata look a little clueless but chuckled at the thought of a big red rash on the fish man's blue skin.

Suddenly Itachi came out, this time fully dressed, with the other Akatsuki clocks. "Let's start your training Hinata Hyuuga"

7777777777777777777777777HECOULDJUSTSAYHINATA-SAN8888888888888888

Hinata had brushed her hair and brushed her teeth with an extra toothbrush. She had smoothed out her clothes, which were muddy and stained. But the Akatsukis didn't mind that. The put on their clocks and the four went outside.

"Isn't i-it d-dangerous t-to be ou-outside?" Hinata asked.

"Oh no, some ninja's come here to look for us but they pass this cave because it's hidden by a lot of trees" Sasori answered.

"Ok lets start, first lets see what you can do" Itachi said. Hinata nodded. Deidara, Kisame, Itachi and Sasori sat down at a rock. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

7777777777777777777FINALLYTHERESTARTINGTOTRAIN888888888888888

**Now there starting her training**

**Finally**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Boy, Naruto and Sasuke sure are wrong**

**Its not like Hinata will be evil**

**But she'll be way stronger**


	8. Training and The Missed Hyuuga

**Sorry**

**So sorry for the wait**

**But here it is**

**The next chapter**

77777777777777777777777777777SORRYAGAIN88888888888888888888888888888

Hinata positioned herself by leaning down and stretching her right arm out, Byakugan activated.

"Um, w-what should I a-attack?" she asked.

"Anything, just do something" Itachi answered. Hinata nodded and aimed for a tree a few feet from where she was. She quickly charged at it, though she felt uncomfortable being watched like that. She normally trained by herself or with her team. But these were S-ranked criminals. What if she did something stupid? Or maybe she wasn't strong enough. They could try to kill her if she's weak. And they would know how she fought. Maybe they weren't gonna train her but just memorize her way of fighting. Or try to steal the Byakugan. And her nii-san wasn't here to stop them. Well he probably couldn't stop them, but he would still try to. And if he did get caught and die from the Akatsukis it wouldn't matter because he was a member of the Branch House. But Hinata would still feel guilty about it.

Hinata was so deep in thought that she forgot what she was charging at and ran into the tree. She fell backwards and rubbed her forehead. _Well, that was stupid_ she thought.

She could hear Deidara giggling and felt really embarrassed.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I thought you were going to attack the tree, not go head first into it" Kisame called as Deidara laughed louder. Hinata blushed.

"You shouldn't think so much" Sasori said "it will ruin your concentration, do it again"

Hinata got up and walked a few feet away again. She activated her Byakugan again and went into her stance again. She sighed and concentrated, trying not to drift into another thought. She charged and with all her power, stretched her left arm and hit the tree.

But it only made a mark. She attacked it with her right arm but the mark only got a little bigger. She stared at her hands. What was wrong with her? She wasn't usually this weak.

"Ok, that was pretty weak" Itachi said. The heiress was startled and looked up to see the Uchiha standing beside her to the left.

"Yes, couldn't you have made at least a dent or something" Sasori commented. Hinata looked to her right, startled again. Sasori leaned to take a closer look at the mark.

"Don't worry, yeah" Deidara said, wrapping his arms around Hinata's neck. "After we're done, Hinata-chan will make three trees fall to the ground in one blow, yeah"

Hinata blushed and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey! How come you get to hug Hinata-chan!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Cause Hinata-chan likes be better, yeah" Deidara smirked.

"Does not!" Kisame shouted. Deidara stuck his tongue out at Kisame.

"Cut it out both of you" Sasori growled. Then he looked down at Hinata. "You seem too weak to be a heiress" Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Well let's start training you now" Itachi said, as he walked back to were Hinata started. The heiress and the other Akatsukis followed.

"I think your problem is that you can't control your chakara well" Sasori commented. "Or that you don't put much effort in your attack"

"Um, h-how?" she asked.

"It's not that you don't put much effort, it's that you put too much effort" Itachi answered "you're relying on strength instead of control"

Deidara just stared dumbfounded. He really didn't no what to say. Kisame stood beside him. He understood but didn't say anything.

"S-so, what should I d-do?" the heiress asked. Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled it forward.

"You have to stretch" he began as he pulled more, making Hinata trip.

"O-oh" she stuttered.

"Hold still" Hinata nodded.

Itachi pulled her arm forward quickly, while Hinata tried to keep still.

"You're still moving" Itachi grunted "you have to keep still while you attack or you'll stumble and not much power will come out of your attack"

"Here, I'll help with that" Sasori spoke. He placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and pushed down. This made Hinata wince in pain a little then blush, realizing how close Sasori was to her. Itachi pulled again. This time Sasori held down and Hinata staid still. Itachi pulled her arm a couple of times. Then pulled harder, Sasori held on tighter and Hinata wasn't really enjoying it. Itachi then pulled back and began to flex her arm. Sasori's grip loosened so Hinata could move them, but he still held on.

"Ok, I think you get it now"

Hinata nodded. She had got it from the first 2 pulls.

"Let's try the other arm" Sasori suggested. Hinata hopped that Itachi would say no. Actually he did the opposite. He grabbed Hinata's other wrist and Sasori gripped Hinata hard again.

While Sasori and Itachi helped Hinata flex her other arm, Deidara and Kisame stood watching. Deidara was getting upset more and more in each passing minute. He wanted to help Hinata as well. But it looked like his 'superiors' got all the attention and fun. Kisame, on the other hand, was just plain hungry. He had never agreed to train a newcomer. He always did seem to be the last one to know things.

His stomach grumbled.

"You want something to eat Deidara?"

"No thanks, yeah" Deidara shook his head. Kisame shrugged and walked back into the cave.

He entered the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat or left-over hamburgers. The ones he ate yesterday were pretty dry.

_Hmm, maybe we should get new equipment for the kitchen _Kisame thought, as he opened the fridge.

Back outside, Hinata was let go off and was about to try again. Itachi and Sasori sat beside a rock, which Deidara was sitting on top of.

Hinata positioned herself again. Then she imagined Sasori's hands on her shoulders as she ran to the tree. Keeping her feet planted into the ground, she quickly stopped and put her chakara into her palm and attacked.

With success, Hinata was able to make a large dent into the tree. Deidara got up and clapped. At least he could do that for her.

"Yay, that was great Hinata-chan, yeah!" he exclaimed. Hinata blushed and smiled. She walked over to the three Akatsukis.

"That was better, but it still looked like you were off a bit" Itachi said, getting up. Deidara stared at him.

"What! That was great, she made a dent, a big dent, yeah" Deidara huffed. Itachi ignored him and looked around.

"Where is Kisame?"

Deidara perked. "Um, I think he went to get something to eat"

Sasori sighed. Kisame was always hungry, in any situation. Itachi grunted and looked down at Hinata. Somehow, his stares, even just small glances, scared the short heiress.

"This is just a start; for now" he started "we will start with a harder training later"

With that, the Uchiha walked back inside the cave. Sasori got up and followed him.

"Don't mind them Hinata-chan, their just being all picky and silent as usual, yeah" Deidara smirked "let's go, come on, yeah"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Then Deidara gave a goofy smile that made Hinata giggle. She really thought Deidara was like Naruto. Then she stopped giggling. Then she looked down, upset. She wasn't supposed to be happy. She couldn't go back to Konoha ever. She couldn't see her friends for family anymore. And she was being trained by S-classed criminals. They might search for her and find her here. Then she would just bring more shame to the Hyuugas.

Deidara's smiles faded when he saw the sad look on the Hyuuga heiress. "Whats wrong Hinata-chan, yeah?" Hinata perked up.

"O-h nothing Deidara-kun" Deidara smiled wide.

"Yay! You called me kun, yeah!"

Hinata giggled again. Maybe they were S-classed criminals. But seeing how they live and talk to each other, you could mistaken them for just four normal men living under one roof.

Hinata followed Deidara into the cave

7777777777777777777777777777777DIFFRENTSTAGE888888888888888888888888

Back in Konoha, at the Hyuuga estate, Hiashi was quietly sitting on his large, brown seat, resting his chin on his hands. It had been 2 days since he'd seen Hinata. He hadn't seen her any where. Not in the training grounds, or in her room. He'd looked around her usual spots but couldn't find her at all.

Hiashi slowly got up and walked out of the room. He decided to take a walk. Hiashi passed by Neji's room.

The Branch House member was wrapping his bandages around his leg.

"Are you going out Neji?" Hiashi asked. Neji looked up from his bandages.

"Oh, yes Hiashi-sama, I was thinking of training Hinata-sama"

Hiashi nodded. "Good, good, have you seen Hinata anywhere?"

"No actually, but I think I saw her run into the forest"

"Forest?"

"Whats wrong Hiashi-sama, has Hinata done something?"

"Hinata might not become the heiress"

Neji's eyes widened "Why not? She's improved"

"Yes, but her confidence isn't strong"

"Oh"

It was silent. "I haven't seen her anywhere"

"I thought she spent her time in her room"

Hiashi shook his head "I haven't seen her in her room or any other place she's usually at"

"You don't think she might-"

"I don't know" Hiashi began walking don the hall, passing by Hanabi's room. The little soon-to-be heiress looked up, seeing her father and cousin running past her door. She shut her book and ran out to follow them.

The three Hyuugas walked out of the estate and down the Konoha main street.

"Where are you two going?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know" Neji answered. "Hanabi-sama have you seen Hinata-sama any where?"

Hanabi shook her head "I was gonna ask you guys where she was"

"I think Hiashi-sama is gonna look around for her or something"

"I heard that she might not become the heiress and never get a chance again"

Neji nodded.

They entered the Hokage tower. As they walked up the stairs, Hiashi spoke up.

"Hanabi, Neji, I will talk to the hokage by myself, just wait outside"

The two Hyuuga kids looked at each other then nodded. They came to the front of the hokage's room. Hiashi entered as Neji and Hanabi sat down.

Tsunade looked up from her papers to see the Hyuuga leader standing in front of her desk.

"Hiashi-sama, is there something wrong?"

"Tsunade-sama" Hiashi began "I would like to file a missing person report for Hinata Hyuuga"

7777777777777777777777777777777FINALLYDONE88888888888888888888888888

**Thanks for waiting guys**

**If you are not reading this fic any more then it's ok**

**I understand**

**Just wanted to make a new chapter anyway**


	9. Feelings and The Hunt

**Wow! Sorry for da wait!**

**I just saw this SakuDei fic and got pissed**

**I think that Deidara is for Hinata**

**PLEASE help to support DeiHina!!**

**Right now, it's you who vote for who should be with Hinata in my fic**

**So far here are the votes:**

**DeiHina: 5**

**SasoHina: 1**

**DeiHinaSaso: 2**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 4**

**ItaHina: 4**

**So far it's DeiHina**

**DeiHinaItaSaso and ItaHina are in a tie**

**Not much SasoHina, but that's ok**

**Keep voting!!**

**Now to da story!**

**Please don't stop reading!!**

**777777777777777777777777777777GETTOUGHER888888888888888888888888888**

"We have to be tougher" Itachi spoke. The Akatsuki's and Hinata had seated themselves at the table in the living room. Hinata had become really hot in her jacket, which she had noticed to be completely dirty, so she took it off. She wore a dark blue strap shirt under. Deidara seemed to be staring at her since she took her jacket off (well, for those who don't get it, Deidara is lookin' at her breasts ). The Uchiha had been quiet but now he faced the heiress. "You are obliviously weak and haven't trained properly"

Hinata did not make eye contacted but she felt Itachi eyes stare down at her like she was an insect. She nodded slightly.

"We will be more tougher on you, we have only a little while before the rest of the Akatsukis come and we have to get you prepared to face the Leader" Hinata flinched. The Leader had haunted her thoughts for awhile now. "And then you will have to battle us"

The others perked in shock of what Itachi had said. Hinata was the most shocked. Battle them? No way.

"B-but Itachi-san we may hurt her too much, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Itachi stared at him. More like a glare then a stare to Deidara.

"She will be more powerful then" Sasori spoke. Itachi nodded.

"Of coarse we will train her before she fights us" Itachi stated "if we fought her now, she would die, seeing how weak she is"

Even though it was just Itachi, Hinata felt a ping of hurt every time he said she was weak. She was used to it, but not with the Akatsukis. Good thing Deidara grew found of her.

"Itachi-san! Hina-chan will be so strong that she'll beat us up all at once, yeah!" he exclaimed. Hinata looked at Deidara like he was twisted in the head.

"Is that a challenge?" Itachi asked. Hinata shook her head at Deidara but, being the baka that he is, didn't notice.

"Sure! You'll see, yeah!"

Hinata slapped her forehead. _No Deidara-kun _she thought. Itachi just stared at Deidara then at Hinata, who looked away.

Then, fortunately at that moment, came 'The Randomness of Kisame'. Our favorite fish-man came in at that time, tears swelling in his eyes. He flung his arms around. Everyone could see he was chocking on something. He had a LARGE piece of bread in his mouth. He was suffocating on it.

Hinata jumped up. "Kisame-san is chocking!!" Itachi just sat there, staring at Kisame. Sasori sighed and Deidara started screaming. Kisame started running around the room, doing what looked like a dance.

Since no one seemed to be doing anything, Hinata raced to the rescue. She grabbed Kisame around the stomach and pushed her hands on his stomach. He coughed but no luck. She did it again. Deidara stopped screaming, finally, and the three Akatsukis observed Hinata. She pushed harder the third time. Then, on the fourth time, Kisame spat the bread and it landed on Hinata's jacket.

Kisame sucked in a lot of air and fell to the floor. Hinata was patting but was more concerned about Kisame.

"A-are y-you ok, K-Kisame-san?" she asked. The fish-man looked at her. His eyes gleamed and he jumped up.

"Hinata-chan saved me!!" he exclaimed. Hinata took a step back at Kisame's sudden outburst. Deidara cheered. Sasori smirked. But Itachi was still quiet. Hinata smirked but looked at her jacket and frowned. "Oh no"

Deidara stared at Hinata's jacket "don't worry Hina-chan, we'll get you something else to wear, yeah" he seemed to go back staring at her. (coughbreastscough)

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked. Hinata looked at him.

"Oh, um, it's c-called the hemlock and I practiced it at medic s-school" she answered. But she was surprised that she had only stuttered twice. That had never happened. Not even in front of Neji or Hanabi.

"You went to medic school?" Sasori said, questionably. Hinata nodded.

"M-my father said it would be good for me" only once stuttered. Now Hinata was really surprised.

"That is amazing Hina-chan, yeah!!!" Deidara exclaimed, loudly. Hinata smiled. But then Deidara took her and gave her a big hug. Hinata was surprised. But she began blushing.

"Me too!" Kisame said. And now he was hugging Deidara and Hinata. The heiress smiled happily, not afraid at all.

Sasori looked at the three hugging. It was a warm picture. So warm, that he hadn't realized he was now fully smiling. That had never happened before.

The Uchiha sat silently, watching the three hug each other and Sasori's first real smile. He should be disgusted. He had never felt real love. The ones who loved him were killed by his own hands. This should be a sick moment for him. Yet, how come, somewhere at the back of his head (I mean **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY** in the back of his head) he felt a pinch of sadness. Sadness of wanting to be hugged like that. Sadness of having no one love him at all. Sadness of being alone. He was human, not a demon or monster. He had human feelings. Sadness is one of them. So he can't put it away. It was always there with him. And now it whined at him. But he pushed it back. He could never, no matter how much he tried, push it away forever. Now watching the three let go of each other and start laughing made his sadness even harder to push back. But being a cold murderer, Itachi never let it out and left it alone in his head.

"Ok, I think this was a very interesting moment but it's time to get back to business" Sasori spoke up, losing his smile. He looked at Hinata "ready to training, now?"

She hadn't known why, but right then and there, Hinata was proud to look Sasori, who had scared her since she came, straight in the eye and nod.

"Yes" she smiled.

Itachi felt something pinch at him again. But it wasn't sadness. It was something new, a new emotion. He had never felt it, but for some reason it felt calm and happy.

7777777777777777777777777777HINATAISGETTINTOUGHER88888888888888888

Tsunade sat in her chair, quietly looking down at her paper. Then she lifted her head.

"Shizune" she called. Quickly, the brown haired assistant came into the room.

"Yes Tsuande-sama?"

"Send out a missing person report for Hinata Hyuuga"

Shizune nodded and ran out to alert the ANBUs. Tsunade leaned back on her chair and stared at the ceiling. She was having a bad feeling about where the Hyuuga heiress might be. But why?

777777777777777777777777777TSUNADEISSHARP888888888888888888888888888

Shizune had contacted the Jonins and ANBUs. The ninjas grabbed their equipment and took Shizune's picture of Hinata. The raced through the streets of Konoha.

777777777777777777777777777ANBUANDJONINES88888888888888888888888888

Sasuke Uchiha decided to pay a little visit to the Hyuuga estate, just to see if Hinata was there. And maybe to teach her who the real shinobi is. He would never forget the lunch incident but he wouldn't let it corrupted him either. Then he noticed ANBUs and Jonins leaving the Hokage Tower and racing past people. He wondered why they were going so fast. Then he remembered that ANBUs and Jonins only work together for missions for Missing People.

Sasuke wondered who the idiot was this time that got themselves lost. He ignored the other ANBUs and Jonins and walked to the Hyuuga estate's gate.

77777777777777777777777777777SASUKEISNOTSHARP8888888888888888888888

**Well that's it**

**Please vote for your pairing**

**I'm tallying them up every chapter**

**So keep voting**

**Still a DeiHina fan but you choose**

**Please R&R!!!**


	10. Deidara's Class: Think Fast!

**K' back**

**Oh by the way, Hinata is 19 and the Akatsukis are 20 or 21**

**So ya**

**To inform some confused readers**

**Now here are the votes:**

**DeiHina: 7**

**SasoHina: 1**

**DeiHinaSaso: 2**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 9**

**ItaHina: 8**

**SasuHina: 1**

**Ya, it's true, someone requested SasuHina**

**No prob with that**

**Now SasuHina is a possibility**

**Seems like DeiHinaItaSaso is in the lead**

**Keep votin'!!**

**Now to da story!!**

**Let's see what happens now**

**777777777777777777777777777THERETRAININGAGAIN888888888888888888888**

The Akatsukis and Hinata walked out of the cave. Itachi was, surprisingly, in the back.

"Ok, let's begin" Sasori started.

"Let me train her this time, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori sighed but nodded.

Soon, Deidara and Hinata were facing each other. "I won't go too hard on you Hina-chan, yeah" the heiress nodded. She positioned herself in a stance. So did Deidara. Sasori observed with Kisame and Itachi, who seated themselves against a tree. Hinata activated her Byakugan. She could feel her veins come out and stretch from her eyes over to her bangs. Deidara smirked as he pushed his clock away. The Hyuuga girl could see a bag attached to Deidara's hip. She wondered how he was going to use it.

Then the battles began.

Deidara put his hand into his bag. Hinata took this chance and charged at him. She stuck her hand out in an attack. Deidara barely missed it, jumping back. He took his hand out of the bag.

He stared at his hand. Hinata was dumbfounded. What was he doing? Looking at his hand in the middle of a fight? No matter, Hinata attacked again. And again Deidara jumped back, barley missing.

"He has to pay more attention on the battle, not just on his hand" Kisame pointed out.

"He has to find out when _it _is ready" Sasori said. Itachi staid quiet.

Hinata kept charging at and attacking Deidara. And again he jumped back. Hinata was beginning to pant and sweat. But she kept going. Because, if he kept going back he would end up in the forest, Deidara jumped to the side and hid in a tree. Hinata's Byakugan could see him. And…he was staring at his hand again. Ok, now Hinata was getting a bit upset. Was he teasing her or something?

Hinata jumped into the tree. She was quickly blinded by leaves and branches. She couldn't hear anything. No rustling or steps indicating someone was there. Hinata pushed her way through. Then suddenly, Hinata took a step forward but did not feel anything below her foot. So she came tumbling down, scraping herself on branches and loose bark.

The Hyuuga girl landed with a loud thud on the ground. A bolt of pain went up Hinata's back. She moaned. Then she heard foot steps coming. As fast as she could, Hinata jumped to her feet. Deidara stood a few feet away from her, smirking.

Then he raised his hand up so Hinata could see his palm. But she was completely shocked and a bit scared to see a mouth open up and a tongue come out.

"Done" he whispered. Then his hand spit out what looked like a wade of white clay. Now Hinata was really confused. It was so small. Deidara closed his hand on the clay and started rubbing it back and fourth. Then he lifted his hand to reveal a clay bird. Throwing it to the ground, Deidara preformed two hand signs.

Hinata stood back in awe to see the clay bird puff in smoke but was completely startled when she saw that the small sculptor turned into a large white bird. And not just a bird made out of clay. A bird made out of clay…that moved! It lifted its large head and looked at Hinata with its hollow eyes.

Deidara quickly jumped on the bird's back.

"I'm gonna try an attack above, try and catch me Hina-chan, yeah" he smirked. The bird lifted him high in the air. Hinata couldn't believe this. Her specialty was close-ranged combat. But with Deidara in the air, it would be impossible to attack.

"Not only is Deidara a long-ranged fighter, but his clay has a special tactic of its own" Sasori explained.

Hinata ran out to get a better look at Deidara. He looked about 30 feet above the ground. This was bad. Very bad. The Hyuuga girl could only watch as the blonde Akatsuki as his bird circled the air. Deidara smirked again. He reached into his bag again.

The tongue of the mouth reached in and sucked up a bunch of clay. His other hand reached into another pack on the other side of his hip. The mouths began to chew up the clay.

The Hyuuga heiress walked around, trying to find away to get up to Deidara. But with no luck, Hinata could just wait and see what happened. The mouths stopped chewing. Deidara smiled.

The clays popped out and he began to form small birds.

"He better not make a big mess" Sasori grumbled.

"Or take to long" Itachi spoke up.

"Ha, Hinata-chan looks so clueless" the fish man chuckled. Itachi stared at Kisame then at Hinata.

"There is a way to get up there" he said. "But she has to find it out herself" Sasori nodded in agreement.

"I see it"

Kisame looked at the two. He didn't know what they were talking about. So he just went on watching. Deidara finished his set of birds. "Now" he whispered. He threw the birds to the ground. Two fell in front of Hinata. She stared at them, curious.

Then, she noticed a small light in their eyes. Her own eyes widened as she jumped back. But it was too late. The birds exploded, sending her tumbling back. More of the birds exploded. Soon Hinata was surrounded with explosions. She shielded her eyes.

"Arg" she groaned. When she opened one of her eyes, smoke was swirling around.

"Damn that Deidara, with all that smoke, he'll blow our cover" Sasori growled. Itachi let out a slight sigh.

The blonde watched as the smoke flew up to him. "Hmm, art is a bang, yeah!"

Hinata flapped her hand around her face to get the smoke out. But Deidara wasn't done yet. He reached into his bag again. Grabbing the clay again, his hand mouths chewed it up into blobs again. And again he formed another set of birds.

He threw them and this time they exploded quicker and closer to Hinata.

"Arrrrr" she grumbled.

"He isn't really going easy on her is he" Itachi commented.

"That's Deidara for ya, even if he likes someone, that won't hold him back from giving his all" Kisame smirked. Sasori 'hmm'ed in agreement. Itachi's gaze fell on Hinata. She was shielding herself again. But it was no use. She was getting dirty from all the mud that exploded on her and her arms were getting scrapped and were bleeding.

Her defense wasn't good if it was just her arms. But he must admit, the way that she held herself up was impressive. Deidara sent yet another set of explosives her way. She continued to get hurt. But she never fell. By now, even tough Chunins or miner Jonins would fall. Hinata was now panting even more. Her face was covered in scratches. Her clothes were either ripped or covered in stains. Her arms were bleeding even more and she drooped down. But her Byakugan was still activated and a fierce face was shown.

Itachi could realize this quickly. When he first saw her, his first impression was that she was a complete weakling and an idiot too. At first, that was how she acted as. But now, with the way she looked now, she seemed to be more confident. The Uchiha kept staring at her as Deidara, once again, sent another set of birds her way.

But this time, Hinata thought fast, and dodged them. The exploded in the place she once stood.

Itachi, Sasori and Kisame were a bit surprised at this.

"Wow, all of her running and attacks had drained her of a lot of chakara, but she still has the energy to dodge them, not even getting a little bit of dirt on her!" Kisame exclaimed. Sasori was surprised at that too. Her dodge was perfect. Had she memorized Deidara's attacks? Itachi was the least surprised, but surprised none the less. He realized that she still had some energy left, the way she withstood those attacks. But what surprised him more is that she had figured out how Deidara attacked like that quickly.

It would take awhile for most people, since Deidara was unpredictable.

Up in the air, the blonde Akatsuki smirked happily.

_Heehee, I can train Hina-chan well too, yeah _he thought.

The Uchiha saw Deidara smirk. So, being the smart-ass Akatsuki, Itachi realized that this is what Deidara intended on teaching her. She had to learn to think quickly and not take time, or the enemy would take advantage of her staling.

"Hmm, maybe he isn't so useless after all" he said to himself.

"Let's see if she can dodge them again, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. He sent even more birds at her. Hinata jumped up and dodged many of them. Some caught her but she could escape them just barely.

"Good" the blonde smiled completely. "Now to see if she can think quicker!" Deidara formed new types of birds. These had longer wings and were skinnier. He sent them.

Hinata smirked, thinking this was getting old. But was taken aback to see that these we're faster. She was barley able to escape them.

"Now he's getting faster" Sasori spoke.

"Let's see if she can take it" the Uchiha said. Deidara sent more at her

"Go faster Hina-chan!" he shouted. Hinata began to dodge them quickly. But some still caught her.

The Hyuuga was exhausted. She had been running around and dodging alot so of course her pantings were getting even tougher. To add to that, she was bleeding every where on her arms. And the scraps and scratches on her face began to bleed as well. And she was very dirty.

But she couldn't think of how she looked or anything else because Deidara sent more fast birds at her. She continued dodging them. But she was a getting slower everytime. She just couldn't move faster any more. It was too much for the 19 year old to handle.

"She's losing it" Kisame snickered.

"She's losing a lot of energy, Deidara is working her to death" Sasori said.

Itachi looked up at the blonde "That's Deidara"

The birds left coming and Hinata kept dodging. Then it finally happened. The Hyuuga heiress fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

The clay bird fell to the ground and disappeared. Deidara jumped to the ground. She walked to Hinata. Kneeling down, he smiled.

"You done, Hina-chan, yeah?"

The Hyuuga girl looked up at him, still panting. "I'm…done"

Itachi and the other two walked over to Hinata. Deidara helped her up.

"You were really good Hina-chan, I actually thought you would fall a few minutes ago, yeah!!!" Deidara exclaimed, loudly again. Kisame nodded in agreement.

"You are getting faster" Sasori commented. Itachi staid silent.

"Th-thank you" she smiled. She hadn't stuttered because she was nervous, she stuttered because she was completely tired.

"Let's get in to fix your wounds" Sasori began. He looked up to see the sky dim "it's going to be night soon, let's get inside"

So the four Akatsukis and what seemed like a future member, Hinata walked into the cave. Itachi kept glancing at the heiress, talking and smiling at Deidara and the others. After all that, she could still smile and laugh.

Then he did something so unpredictable, so impossible. For just a split second, Itachi smiled.

777777777777777777777777777777ITACHISMILED!!!! 888888888888888888888888

Jonins and ANBUs raced through the forest, going deeper and deeper. Till the soil turned dark.

7777777777777777777777777777THERECOMINGCLOSER888888888888888888888

Sasuke entered the estate. He walked through the garden path till he saw a familier face. Neji was pouring some water into plants.

"I didn't know you were a gardener, Hyuuga" Sasuke smirked. Neji looked at him a glared.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" he growled.

"Just wondering if the princess is here" he answered. Neji knew he was talking about Hinata.

"Why?"

"None of your concern, where is she?"

"She's missing, we sent out a Missing Person mission for her"

Sasuke was surprised. Then he remembered the Jonins and ANBUs. She was the missing person?

_How stupid _he thought, as he walked out of the estate. Before leaving her turned to Neji.

"Has she ever returned?"

"Not since two days ago"

Two days ago. That was when she ran away to the forest.

7777777777777777777777777777777OKTHATSIT88888888888888888888888888888

**Hope this was longer**

**Um, I'm sure it's lone**

**Look for the next chapter **

**Vote!**

**Keep voting!**

**Sasori is training her next**


	11. Sasori's Class: Plan Ahead

**Hello all of my great readers!!**

**Here is the new result:**

**DeiHina: 9**

**SasoHina: 1**

**DeiHinaSaso: 3**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 12**

**ItaHina: 12**

**SasuHina: 1**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 1**

**NejiHina: 1**

**Ya, some people wanted NejiHina and SasuHinaItaDeiSaso**

**Face it**

**Here comes Sasori's moment with Hinata**

777777777777777777777777777BUTFIRST THERHEALING88888888888888888888

"O-ow!! Deidara-kun, th-that hurts" the heiress complained.

Deidara seemed to be used to getting hurt so he healed faster. But the wounds Hinata had gotten were deeper then they thought so Deidara freaked. The blonde akatsuki insisted to treating her. Unfortunately, unlike the other Akatsuki members, he had never gone to medic school. So Deidara wasn't really doing a good job. He had randomly grabbed the first aid kit and put some sort of liquid on the napkin and began spreading it on her wounds. But it stung like crazy. And Deidara wasn't helping, always pushing on the wound.

"Oh sorry Hina-chan! I have to get used to this, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, as he tried to go lighter. Like I said TRIED. Hinata winced at the pain. "Awwww, I'm no good at this" he sulked.

"N-no! It's ok, you're….getting there" she smirked.

"Yaaaaaa, you're a natural Deidara" Sasori said, sarcastically and rolling his eyes. Deidara sulked even more.

"Come on D-Deidara-kun, you can do it"

"It's fine Deidara-kun! Keep going" Hinata encouraged. Kisame was back in the kitchen, hunting for bites of food. Itachi had disappeared to his room and Sasori decided to stay in the room with Deidara and Hinata, especially when he heard Deidara was gonna treat Hinata.

Deidara continued aiding Hinata.

"You w-where really tough Deidara-kun, your g-good" her smile came back.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You were great to, so tough and you never gave up, that was awesome, yeah!" he exclaimed. Naruto's image flashed before the Hyuugas eyes and her smile faded.

"Hmm? What's wrong, yeah?" the blonde asked. Hinata shook her head and smiled again.

"Nothing"

Deidara was still suspicious but let it pass and he wiped some more ointment on her other wounds. Hinata was gonna cry out in pain if she hadn't bit down on her lips. It would be rude to do that. That's what she grew up to know. Hinata had wondered why she was so kind while the other Hyuugas were so cold and tough. She had asked her father this question and he just brushed her off. As is he was hiding something. That always gnawed on the heiress, but she would just keep going. Someday, she would find out.

"Forget it! I'm no good at this, yeah!" Deidara said, slamming the napkin on the table.

"Jeez, when did it finally hit you" Sasori asked, sarcastically. The blonde pouted at the red-head.

"Hmm, maybe there is still some of that medication Zetsu-san sent us, yeah!" the blond akatsuki ran into his room. The Hyuuga girl and Sasori just stayed there. Waiting. Alone. Together.

Sasori sighed and Hinata fiddled with her fingers. Awkward silence.

"Y-you know Sasori-san, you c-could have more confidence in Deidara-kun, h-he is trying" the Hyuuga said. Sasori stared at her but she didn't flinch.

"I would but Deidara can be a real idiot sometimes" he looked in front of him "he always makes me wait, and I hate to wait"

Silence.

"We should buy you some more things for the kitchen; you're the only one who knows how to cook" he continued.

"Oh! Well, the s-sandwiches were simple s-since I had just found th-them" Hinata explained "I'm not such a great cook"

"But you can cook"

"Y-yes"

"Well that's that"

"Sasori-san?

"What?"

"You're training me next right?"

"Yes, but not till your wounds get better"

Hinata nodded and forced a smile. "I can't w-wait to see what you c-can do Sasori-san"

"Oh trust me Hinata, you'll find out quickly"

The violet girl perked up in surprise. Sasori noticed this.

"What?"

"Oh, n-nothing, just that, well this i-is the first time you've really said my name"

The red-head akatsuki was a bit surprised. "Yes, well, I guess it just sounds weird"

"My name?"

"No, well, sorta, just saying it, from my mouth, doesn't sound right"

"Oh" the heiress looked down at her fingers, which she began to fiddle with again. Sasori's aura was kind of scaring her, but she felt more comfortable then before.

It was a good thing that Deidara had come in that time, a big smile on his face and holding a bottle filled with green liquid in it, happily. If he hadn't, Sasori might have just smiled. Not cause there was anything funny but the way Hinata fiddled with her fingers…the akatsuki shook his head. Forget it.

"Ok Hina-chan! I'll try again, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Hinata giggled at Deidara's new nickname for her. No one had ever called her Hina-chan before. It was sorta cute. Deidara was about to put the liquid on the napkin when Sasori stopped him.

"Hold on there, Deidara-baka, you just said you were no good at this"

"I did say that, but only cause I used the wrong liquid, yeah"

Sasori stole the bottle from him "maybe I should do this, after all, I'm training her next" the red head spilled the liquid on another napkin and began wiping it on Hinata's arm. Deidara glared at his partner but didn't say anything. The heiress was a little intimidated by the color of the liquid but at least Sasori wasn't pushing as hard as Deidara did.

Suddenly Itachi walked out.

"Are you done healing?" he asked.

"N-not yet, Sasori-kun is just putting s-some ointment on" the heiress replied. Sasori was, again, a bit surprised by what Hinata had called him. Was she getting used to them?

"Well, hurry up, Sasori" the Uchiha looked at him "she is your student next"

"Yes I know" Sasori said, not looking up from wrapping Hinata's wounds. "Let her just rest a bit"

**(Ok the author ran out of ideas for what they should say so…Hinata rested up good so now, on with Sasori's class)**

The akatsukis and the Hyuuga girl walked out to the field. The red head took his place over at the side and Hinata walked to her side. Itachi and Deidara walked over to their favorite rock to watch. And where was Kisame…

Well, he was still in the kitchen (coughdorkcough).

"Man, there is nothin', absolutely nothin', here, damn it!" he was pissed AND hungry. Not a good combination. He walked out to find, well, nobody.

"Hey, where is everyone?" So being the lazy ass that he is, Kisame didn't bother to find them and just laid on the couch. Soon he fell asleep.

**Back to the real story**

**(Note: The author doesn't really know how Sasori fights so she's just winging it )**

"Ok ready Hinata-chan" Sasori called. She nodded and activated her Byakugan. "Put that away"

"Huh?" Hinata questioned.

"You won't need you're Byakugan against me"

Then, Sasori raised his hand and blue chakara strings hung from his finger tips.

"Plan ahead" he smirked. Before Hinata could react, Sasori pulled on the stings and a large, fat puppet came out of the ground and quickly attacked the heiress.

"Haha, that's Sasori No Dana for you, always getting things started fast, yeah" Deidara smirked.

"That's just how he is, it gets annoying fast" Itachi sighed. Deidara narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"You think everything is annoying Itachi" the blonde complained. Itachi didn't reply to

that.

Hinata was sent back by the puppets force.

"Hinata-chan, meet Hiruko, Hiruko meet you're next target" the red introduced sarcastically. The large puppet's deep, dark eyes stared down at the Hyuuga, who was shocked sat the attack. She observed the new enemy.

It was wearing an akatsuki clock, which seemed to surprise her. It was really large and a mask covered its nose to the chin. It looked very frightening to her.

"Hinata-chan! Sasori No Dana uses puppets as weapons so be careful, yeah!" Deidara called. Hinata looked at him. Big mistake. Sasori pulled his strings again and the puppet sent another attack on the heiress, which sent her back again.

"Baka" the Uchiha growled loudly. A little too loudly. Deidara was surprised at how deep Itachi's growl was. He would just groan then growl. But this time her growled and it was one scary growl. The blonde shut up immediately.

Sasori, who was like a long distance away from him, heard the growl. He just left it and went back to attacking Hinata, who was trying to block the attacks with a kunai. Sasori almost smiled at her attempt.

Itachi, himself, was a bit surprised at his outburst. He never growled like that. Especially so loudly. He was a little embarrassed. But why? That was the question he asked himself. Was he mad that Deidara shouted so loudly that he just got pissed? No. Deidara always shouted; it wasn't anything he should not be used to. Was it because he just shouted a tip to Hinata when he shouldn't? No. He was a baka. He always did that. Then what was it?

The Uchiha watched as the Hyuuga stood her ground. She was more stable. She didn't fall over or get thrown over. Yes, pushed back a little. But she was barely moving. He continued watching her. Her bandages were starting to slide of and new wounds formed on her body. Though her wounds made her look like she went through hell, Itachi couldn't help but think she looked better that why. When he saw her for the first time, she looked very frightened and that disgusted him. She was brought up preppy and mannered and he wouldn't stand that. It was what they wanted him to be back in the Uchiha clan.

But watching her now, you could have mistaken her for a true akatsuki already. His mind whirled around this thought but his expression didn't change at all.

Hiruko was done playing around. A tail grew from his back and attacked the Hyuuga. She barley missed it, but was frightened at what was on the tail. For one thing, it was extremely sharp that it dug into the earth like it was nothing. Next, there was some black-purple liquid dripping from its point. Hinata recognized it. Poison. Sasori was really trying to kill her.

"S-Sasori-kun…"

"Hinata, attack the opponent with the full intention of killing them" he informed while sending Hiruko on another attack. The tail wiped at her and she jumped back.

"Stop dodging" Sasori said. But what else was she supposed to do.

The Hyuuga took out two kunais and placed her feet on the ground. She had to at least stand her ground. The tail attacked but she stood there. It hit the kunais. Barley keeping herself stable, the Hyuuga pushed on the tail.

Sasori was glad to see Hinata was now blocked. Too bad that wasn't what he wanted to teach her. He pulled his other hand up and another puppet appeared from below the ground. It was large as well but it wore a black coat with fur on the coiler. It had black, spiky hair and human like eyes. It attacked Hinata from the back which sent her up. She landed on her feet, but fell numbly, losing her kunais. She faced her attacker.

"Hinata-chan, meet the third Kazekage of Suna, Kazekage meet Hinata Hyuuga"

"Ok, Sasori-kun, I-I think that know wh-who I am" she said, through breaths. The dodging of Hiruko's tail wore her out. And the Kazekage's attack wasn't doing so well for her back.

"He's different" the red head looked at the Kazekage "he's a hitokugutsu"

"A…hitokugutsu?"

"A human puppet, this puppet was made form the remains of the real third Kazekage" Hinata was now surprised.

"Hinata-chan! A human puppet still has a heart so it still has chakara from when it was alive, and the Kekkei Genkai, yeah!" Deidara shouted. That was it. The uchiha had had enough. He grabbed the nearest and biggest rock he could find and hurled it at the blonde's head. Deidara was knocked off institnly.

"Deidara-kun!" she called. Itachi shot her a glare which made her realize she was still fighting.

"Hinata-chan, learn to plan ahead" the red head akatsuki called as he sent both his puppets at her. Hinata was panicking so she just attacked both the puppets. The kunai was deflected of the Kazekage and Hiruko pushed them away with his tail.

"Now Hinata-chan!" Deidara called, getting up from shock of the hit. For some reason, his voice hit the Hyuuga hard. Her energy came back. The puppets got closer and her breathing got louder. Then she did it.

Just as the puppets where about to attack, Hinata jumped up. It was too late for the puppets to stop and they ran into each other. She landed on the back of the kazekage, who fell on Hiruko.

"Good, Hinata-chan" Sasori called.

He pulled his strings and the two puppets came up. The heiress just stood back, grabbing two more kunais and stood her ground. The puppets attacked. The heiress jumped up and sent a kunai at one of Hikuro's bolts. It almost knocked it out and managed to slow him down. She dodged the Kazekage's attack by going down on her knees and jumping to one side. Hiruko was there and about to strike when Hinata grabbed it and used it to get on Hiruko's back. She pulled on it's clock and flipped him over. Soon, the fat puppet was on it's back, trying to get roll over. Sasori pulled Hiruko out of the field.

"Ok that's enough for you Hiruko" he whispered as the puppet fell over. Sasori controled the strings to the kazekage and it attacked Hinata. The heiress was getting more tired but readied herself.

"She's more confident, yeah" the blonde commented, rubbing his head from the bmp he got from the rock.

"Oh your still ailve, then your lucky for now" Itachi said, quietly. Deidara fummed and looked away from his fellow akatsuki. The uchiha staid quiet, still mad at Deidara. Ok wait, why?

_Damn _he thought _what the hell is wrong with me _who cares if Deidara was helping that Hyuuga or if she was too worried about Deidara getting hurt to remember that she was in a fight. Why did it make him so angry? Once again, the uchiha killer was silent and continued to watch. _It will be over soon, anyway_

The Kazekage was faster and stronger then Hiruko so it was hard for Hinata to dodge and block. To add to that, she was tired, bloody and hurt so she wasn't as confident then before. She was alowed to just fall there and give up. It was simple. She had gone through so much. Would they let her off like that? No. they were akatasukis. Even if they were going easy on her, they would be very pittiful of how she gave up like that. But she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to drop when-

"Go Hinata-chan! Don't give up, yeah!" Deidara cheered. Another bolt of energy hit her. Why was his voice so familier? The Hyuuga suddenly felt more powerful, again. Then she noticed something. Felling the ground below her feet, the heiress got an idea. The Kazekage attack again. It sent her flying to her side. She got up but the kazekage was already infront of her. He hit her but instead of sending her off, she grabbed his hair and pulled to keep her balance. The Hyuuga held on tight.

Sasori was confused. What in the world was she doing? How was that going to help her? No matter. The red head pulled his strings and the Kazekage's head came of, sending Hinata back. She let go and the Kazekage returned to his body. The heiress got up but only up to her knees. She breathed in and out so much that she sounded like she was hiperventilating. The puppet sturded irself and went for another attack.

Hinata smirked. Sasori quickly figured out what she did but was to late to pull the kazekage out. Exploding notes exploded allaround the heiress and some were on the Kazekage. The smoke was too much and the puppeteer sheilded his eyes. But he shouldn't have. The smoke cleared and he opened his eyes only to meet with a kunai in his face. The point was already on the bridge of his nose and a smirking Hyuuga stood behind it. Sasori looked behind her to see the kazekage on the ground, burnt marks on its head.

The red head akatasuki wasn't stupid. He planned in his head how she had done that. Then he remembered.

**Quick Flashback**

**The Kazekage attack again. It sent her flying to her side**

**She grabbed his hair and pulled to keep her balance. The Hyuuga held on tight**.

**End Of Quick Flashback**

If the kazekage did hit her, she would go back but she switched her direction and went to the side. That's how she placed the exploding notes on the ground. But she did it so quick that you couldn't tell. She was so low to the ground. Next, she wasn't trying to keep herself on the puppet, she was placing her notes on its head. With all that hair, it wouldn't be visible. And Sasori was standing a lot farther away from them so he couldn't see her placing the notes at all.

The equal amount of those notes would have made a large clouyd of dirt smoke. The ground was dark and muddy. But how could she see through the smoke if he couldn't?

"I guess I really did need to use my kekkei Genkai, eh Sasori-kun" Hinata commented. The puppeteer looked into her eyes to see her activated Byakugan. His eyes went wide.

"You had planned that all so quickly, I am impressed Hinata-chan" he complimented.

"Arigato" she thanked.

"Yay! Hinata-chan! You are awsome, yeah!" Deidara cheered, loudly.

"After I hit him with that rock he still has the energy to cheer so loudly, Deidara is something else" Itachi grumbled.

That was enough for the Hyuuga. The kunai slipped from her hadn and she fell front. Sasori grabbed her before she fell to the ground. The two other akatasukis walked up to them. The Hyuuga girl was lying in Sasori's lap, her eyes closed and her body limp.

"She went through a lot, yeah" Deidara whispered.

"Yes, she is more stronger then she thought, then we thought" Sasori whispered back. The three watched Hinata doze off. The red head looked up to see that dawn was coming.

"Lets get her inside, it is getting late" the red head akatsuki pointed out. Deidara nodded. He was about to take her off Sasori's lap when Itachi sweeped her up in a bridel way. He walked of with the sleeping Hyuuga in his arms. Deidara got up and glared at the uchiha.

"Itachi! Why do you get to take Hinata-chan inside, yeah!" he comlained.

"Shut up, I will not argue for stupid reasons" the uchiha called, not turning back.

Deidara huffed angrely and followed him. Sasori gathered his puppet and followed Deidara. He, too, was, strangly, angry at how Itachi picked Hinata up. She was on HIS lap, HE should be carrying her inside. The red head was a little shocked at what he had just thought. There was no way he liked the Hyuuga like that…just no way. The blonde akatsuki, being more emotional then itachi and Sasori, knew that he had feelings for Hinata. He couldn't hide it easily though. Normally this feeling wouldn't come to him, but when he saw Hinata, he just couldn't resist. She was cute. And he didn't want anyone else to think that way. The uchiha looked down at the Hyuuga. Her head was laying on his arm and her eyelashes gave a shadow on her pale face. Her soft lips barly closed. The blood on her had never looked so good on her.

"You are mine next" he whispered so low that Deidara couldn't hear. But, he hoped, Hinata did, even in her sleep.

Then the three entered the room they saw Kisame, laying on the floor, drool sliding out of his mouth. And the akatsukis got pissed.

777777777777777777777777WOW!SO LONG!HOPEYOUHADTHEPATINTS TOREADITALL 888888888888888888

The ANBUs and Jonins stopped.

"Are you sure they are here?' asked one Jonin. An ANBU nodded.

"Tsunade-sama said this is the way to their headquarters fomr data that Jiraiya-sama collected"

"Caption! We found some foot prints!" called a Jonine. The ANBU captien went down to cheack it. They were small footprtins.

"They look to be around 2 days old" the Jonin continued.

"That is how long Hinata-san was gone" another commented.

"Then we are getting closer" the ANBU said.

They continued on there way. Where the soil just got darker.

7777777777777777777THEREGETTINGCLOSER…8888888888888888888888888888

Back in Konoha, the younger Uchiha had walked back home because it was getting late.

'That baka, getting herself lost like that" he talked to himself "I knew she was weak, but stupid also? Of coarse they wouldn't make her the next heiress of the Hyuugas" but even though he spoke like that, deep down, Sasuke had a feeling that Hinata was in some sort of trouble…no not trouble, more like change. Like she wasn't herself anymore. Now that he imagined her, she didn't seem like the weak, shy girl he grew to see every day stalking Naruto.

Now everytime he thought of her, an image of a changed Hyuuga, with only her tank top on shwoing the dirt, blood and wounds, standing tall and proud with fearce eyes. He vilot hair blew in the strong winds but she stood there, unmoved by the wind.

He shook his head and almost chuckled. As if that would happen. But it wasn't that hard to pisture anymore.

777777777777777777777777777777SASUKEYOUDON'TKNOWHOWWRONGYOUARE88888888888888888888888

**Well that's it**

**Yes I know, long**

**But hey, you asked for long chapters**

**Kisame is being a dumbass again**

**-sighs- well that's how I pictured him**

**We got to look inside the heads of those three**

**Fun, eh **

**Look for the next chapter**

**I'll try not to make that one long either**


	12. Cleaning and The Hard Truth

**Sup ya all!!**

**Here goes chappy 12!**

**The votes are in**

**And the results are:**

**DeiHina: 12**

**SasoHina: 1**

**DeiHinaSaso: 3**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 17**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 3**

**ItaHina: 17**

**SasuHina: 1**

**NejiHina: 1**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 1**

**New pairing, SasuHinaNaruIta!**

**Wow! A lot of DeiHinaItaSaso votes!**

**And ItaHina!**

**So now I will push the story to those pairings**

**Enjoy!**

7777777777777777777777777777CLEANYOU'RECLOTHESHINATA999999999999999999999999

Hinata had another odd dream of the same women from her other dream (**see chapter 5**).

She was standing on the same hill; look down at the beautiful blue flowered tree. The sun was even brighter but not blinding. The mysterious women sat underneath the tree. She smiled and patted beside her.

"Come sit Hinata" she said, quietly and softly. Strangely, the Hyuuga was unafraid of the women and ran beside her. She sat beside her and the two watched as the wind blew into the leaves. The lovely women reached over the tree and pulled a basket out. Hinata watched her open the basket up and take out a sandwich. She handed it over her.

"Here Hinata, I know how much you like cucumber sandwiches"

Ok, that was strange. How come this woman, who Hinata had never met before, knew her favorite sandwich? She took the sandwich and began to eat it.

"Is there anything you would like to go with your sandwich?" the women asked.

"I-is there some juice?" Hinata responded. The mysterious women smiled and nodded. She reached into her basket and took out a bottle of orange juice. She also grabbed a cup and poured in the juice.

"Here" she handed the juice to Hinata. The heiress took it and gulped it down. It was the best juice Hinata had ever tasted!

"Like it?"

Hinata nodded. "It's very g-good"

"Well, then I am so happy" the women put her arm around Hinata's shoulder and sighed. The Hyuuga huddled closer to the women. She smelled like daisies. It was lovely. Hinata felt calm and warm under her arm. It was so familiar, but Hinata couldn't tell from where. The women's indigo hair fell on Hinata. It was so silky and camouflaged with the heiress's own waist-height indigo hair. She loved that moment and didn't want it to stop.

Too bad it was a dream. And as we all know, dreams are meant to be interrupted.

In Deidara's case, a loud bull horn is how to stop a dream. The sound exploded all over the cave, making some rocks fall of and sending Hinata out of bed and landing hard on the ground. Unfortunately, she landed on her arm, were her large bruise was wrapped up in bandages. A jolt of pain attacked her and she rolled onto her back, moaning in pain. Once she recovered, Hinata looked around. She was back in the living room, a blue and brown cover followed her fall. Her bruises, cuts and scraps were covered in bandages. Her tank top and pants were folded on a chair beside her. This made her blush and look down at herself. Thankfully, she was wearing a white, cotton shirt and pants. No wonder she felt warm. But how they got it on her, Hinata didn't want to know.

"Wake up time, wake up tiiiiime, yeah!" Deidara shouted. She perked at his high voice but remembered the last time he used the horn. She started to giggle. Deidara was, once again, in a mess. His loss shirt hung from his shoulder and his pants were not buttoned up. He didn't wear anything on his feet and he didn't even have his hair in a ponytail. His eye that covered up his bang was now even more covered up. The Hyuuga girl always had wondered what was behind the bang. But she didn't have time to think because a loud shout came from room #1.

"Dammit Deidara! Cut that out!" Kisame complained coming out of his room. This time he was wearing socks, pants, and a shirt. He also had his hair neatly brushed.

"I have to get you all up, everyday! Don't complain, yeah!" the blonde exclaimed, pulling up his shirt.

A yawn came from room #2. "No; no you don't, your just trying to piss us off" the red head akatsuki mumbled. His hair was a mess but he wore black pants and T-shirt. He also had a few bandages on himself. He stared at the heiress "hopefully he didn't scare you too much, Hinata-chan"

The heiress shook her head. And now, an annoying voice came from room #3.

"Oi, Deidara, you better cut that out" the Uchiha complained. Hinata looked away before she saw him. She was still intimidated by the first morning she was here. When she saw Itachi in his boxers…she blushed.

As if Itachi could read her blush, he replied "It's fine; I'm wearing pants this time"

The Hyuuga took a glance at him to see if he was telling the truth. And he was. Well of coarse he was, did he really want her to see him in his boxers again. No way.

Itachi was wearing navy blue shorts, a navy blue T-shirt with the Uchiha sign on the top left and nothing on his feet. His hair was in a neat ponytail. "I heard something fall down, what was it?" he stared, more like glared at the blonde akatsuki. Deidara just stared back.

"Well, what are you looking at me for, yeah?"

"Call it a habit"

"Well, I don't know! I didn't hear anything fall down"

"Maybe that's because…YOU WERE BLOWING THE FUCKIN' HORN THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!!" Kisame screamed. Hinata covered her ears.

"Agh! Kisame, don't make us all go deaf" Sasori scowled.

"Do we have anything to eat for breakfast?" Itachi asked.

Hinata got up from the floor and folded the blanket. "I-I'll go check-"

"No, it's fine, I'll go see" Sasori interrupted as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hope there still some ramen left, yeah" Deidara sighed. Ramen. That really reminded Hinata of a certain other blonde baka. She looked down sadly at her blanket. Was he thinking of her? Had anyone noticed she was gone? Probably not. She was always invisible. Not many people noticed her, even after Naruto came back and Sasuke left Orochimaru.

They were probably gonna elect Hanabi as the new heiress now that she was out of the way. This made Hinata even sadder. Itachi noticed this and sighed a little. He took the blanket from the startled Hinata and placed it on the couch.

"Your clothes are filthy" he started "you will have to clean them"

The heiress stared at her folded clothes. They were stained with dirt, mud, grass, a few dead bugs and even blood. They stank as well. Hinata grabbed them and was about to ask the Uchiha were the laundry was when Itachi grabbed her hand. This surprised the heiress.

He leaned his head down to her ear. His hot breath made her neck sweat. "The laundry is down in the basement, go through Deidara's hallway, the 4th door on your left and keep walking till you get to the last door on your right, it's a stairway down to the basement"

Hinata nodded slowly, trying not to move her body. She was too nervous of Itachi being so close to her. Her leg's wobbled a little.

"Oh and don't take so much time, remember, after breakfast, you're my pupil" and with a quick, small smirk, the Uchiha murderer let go of her hand and walked into the kitchen. Deidara suddenly realized something and ran into the 4th hallway and walked out with an akatsuki clock, a black shirt and pants, and a net and sandals. He turned to the heiress and smiled.

"Here, Hinata-chan, you might wanna wear something else other then your PJ's when you're down there, yeah" he handed her the clothes.

"Th-thank you Dei-kun!" she thanked, smiling and blushing a little even though she realized it was the Akatsuki outfit.

The blonde baka smile widened.

"Yay! I'm Dei-kun, now, yeah!" he jumped happily "oh, yes, there's a cupboard over the washing machine, in it there is a box that says BLEACH, use that, yeah" Hinata nodded and smiled back. Sasori was getting jealous. But he wouldn't admit it. He grabbed Deidara's collar.

"Come on, baka, let's go" he pulled him out of the cave. "We'll go look for something to eat outside, make us something good to eat when we bring something back, ok Hinata-chan"

The heiress nodded again. "Come back s-safe" she called. But the two were already out of the cave.

She dressed up in the clothes Deidara gave her behind the wall so Itachi and Kisame wouldn't see her. She held onto her clothes and rushed down hallway #4.

It was pretty dark and the lights on the ceiling were dim. She began walking, looking at the different rooms. They were marked. **Bathroom **one was marked and another was **Bedroom**. Another said **Training Room** and another said **Play room**. Wait, what the? Play room? What would Deidara want with a play room? Hinata just kept walking.

She finally got to the last room on the right. It didn't have a name on it. She entered anyway. Walking down the narrow stairway, the Hyuuga heard humming sounds coming from downstairs. When she got to the bottom, she saw a barley white washing machine, a long, silver boiler and three, blood red poles attached to the ceiling. There was also a large trash can beside the machine. A small closet was on the side and a sink on the other side. There were two cloth lines hanging from the ceiling. The place was really dusty. No matter. Hinata walked over to the dirty, washing machine (ironic, eh), opened the lid and placed her equally dirty clothes inside. There were already one akatsuki clocks, two T-shirt and 10 pairs of socks inside.

Like Deidara said, there was a small, wooden cupboard over the machine. She opened that and took out the almost empty box of BLEACH. She spilled what was left of it inside the machine. Closing the lid, she turned the knob to the number 45. Hinata turned the machine on. But nothing happened. The heiress scratched her head. She turned the machine off, then on again. Nothing.

"What the" she whispered. She looked behind the machine to see that it was not plugged in. She anime sweat dropped. She grabbed the plug and looked around for a place to put it in. But there wasn't any.

"Then how in the world did they get it to work?" she asked herself. She went over to the closet and flicked the light on. It was a pretty big closet. Brooms and pans were on both sides and baskets and sponges were on the shelves, along with extra light bulbs and other weapons. A large and thin saw was at the very ends and there long axes were beside it. A chainsaw hung from the wall on the right. A mop and a smaller bucket were beside it. A long ladder was in the middle of the closet.

The Hyuuga got an idea. She grabbed a bucket, being careful not to touch the weapons of death and ran to the sink. She filled the bucket completely with water and carefully carried it to the machine. She grabbed a sponge and covered it with some BLEACH powder. She took out her clothes and placed them in the water. The quickly got soaked. Then she placed the sponge in the water till it became bubble and began to wash her clothes.

_**This is how they used to do it back in my time**_ a small, faint voice said. "Huh?" Hinata perked up and looked behind her. But there was no one there. Where did that voice come from? The heiress decided to ignore it and continued to wash off the stains.

When she was done, she squeezed her clothes to get the water out and hung them on the clothe line above her. It will take time for them to dry; she knew that.

The Hyuuga looked around the basement. It really was filthy. She sighed and decided to do something. She hated seeing something dirty and ignored. She emptied the bucket of water and washed the sponge. She put the bucket back and the sponge in the sink. She grabbed a broom and a pan. She began to collect the dust and dirt on the floor. First from the side. She placed all that she collected into the pan and dumped it into the trash can. She began to clean up all the spots that were dirty, especially the small corners.

After she cleaned off all the dust, Hinata filled the small bucket with water and grabbed the mop. She cleaned up and dried off the floor and poles. She cleaned up the machine with another sponge till it sparkled. She grabbed the ladder and the light bulbs. She used the ladder to get up to the ceiling lamps where she replaced the old bulbs with the new ones. They were much brighter. She organized the closet and cleaned the ladder, weapons, saw, axes and the chainsaw. But being VERY careful. She washed the sink, cleaned the other clothes, organized the cupboard and washed the stairway as well.

When she was done, Hinata wiped her forehead and smiled at her work. She climbed up stairs, slowly because the floor was still wet. When she walked into the main room, Itachi and Kisame were sitting on their chairs with bread, pans, a can of peaches and apples and pineapples, water, pasta strings and a jar of what looked like pickles.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked, a little angrily.

"Oh, um, c-cleaning" she answered.

"I don't think it takes you that long to clean your clothes" Kisame added.

"W-well, actually, th-the machine was not plugged in so I had to look for the plug in but I couldn't find it so I-I decided to clean my clothes and the other clothes i-in the machine by myself" she explained "then I c-cleaned the basement, sorry I took so long"

Itachi got up "well at least you worked on _some_thing, but you're a fighter not a cleaner" he looked at her "and why are you wearing that outfit?"

"O-oh, Dei-kun gave it to me so I w-wouldn't dirt my pajamas" she answered. Itachi was surprisingly disgusted at what she called Deidara. And at what Deidara had done. He looked away from her. Kisame sighed.

"This is all we could find"

"Its fine, Dei-kun and Sasori-kun a-are looking for something t-to eat as well" Hinata explained again. The Uchiha glared at her.

"Um, wh-what?"

"What's with you?" he asked, more angrily. Hinata was dumbfounded.

"Itachi, calm down-"

"Shut the fuck up, fish boy! And you stop acting like were friends, like you're a member or in our team! You are NOT an Akatsuki and never will be! After were done training you, that's it! You're on your own, women! And I'll hunt you down like the vermin you are! You're still a Konoha member and you will NEVER be one of us, get it!"

Itachi took a moment to breathe in, but quickly realized what he had said. Tears welled up in the heiress's eyes and her breathing was speeding up. Kisame was completely shocked at Itachi's behavior. And, wouldn't you know it, Deidara and Sasori had just come at that moment, hearing Itachi's words from outside the cave.

Deidara and Sasori dropped the fruits and vegetables they had collected on the hard ground. Before anyone could say anything, Hinata ran out of the room, down the 4th hall and just jumped down the basement, not being able to land on her feet. She was blinded by her tears and she just lay on the clean, cold ground.

She was such a baka, now that she really did realize that she wasn't an Akatsuki but a Konoha heiress destined to fail in life. How could she just think that they would accept her and she actually believed she would be a great Akatsuki. But it wasn't possible. Itachi has never been wrong. Why should he be now? He was just like Sasuke. They were both right. She had actually thought that she might have found a home to stay. A place where people appreciated her and cared for her.

_Baka, the Akatsukis are not like that, don't be so stupid _she thought sadly. Tears kept rolling down her nose bridge (since she was on her side on the ground). Here was an idea. Why not just run into the forest and just let animals eat her. No one will mind. She won't mind. God didn't like her. It was oblivious. She got up, still crying. Looking down at her clothes, she got angry.

The Hyuuga girl ripped the clock off of her and threw it to the ground. Her angry tears dripped on it. The heiress curled up in a ball and quietly cried.

Back in the main room, Deidara was equally angry. He ran over to Itachi and punched the Uchiha murderer in the face.

"You bastard! Now Hina-chan will hate us forever, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Itachi! What the hell was that!" Kisame shouted.

"What happened, Uchiha?" Sasori asked, growling. Itachi staid quiet. Truth is, he was feeling just as bad as Hinata. Only after screaming at her did he realize that he actually had feelings for the Hyuuga. He couldn't hide that anymore. But because he held it back, his anger grew so much. It's just how he shows his feelings. And boy was it dumb.

"You should go and apologize, yeah!" continued Deidara. Itachi looked at him. But didn't glare. He sighed and walked into the 4th hallway. Kisame looked at the stuff in front of him and the fruits and veggies on the floor.

"I guess we won't be eating anytime soon"

77777777777777777777ITACHIYOUBASTARD! 999999999999999999999999999999

The ground that the Missing Person squad were running on got so dark that it was completely black once they saw a cave up ahead.

"Sir, by the data we got, that cave is the Akatsuki cave" an ANBU said.

The ANBU captain nodded. They all hid behind the over-large bushes.

"Go"

777777777777777777777777777WHATARETHEYGONNADOHUH999999999999999

**Wow, long chapter again**

**Oh well**

**Itachi is so mean!**

**Sorry Itachi fans**

**Couldn't help it**

**Review please!**


	13. A Strange Apology and Her Love

**Hey everyone**

**I'm back**

**Sorry I took so long**

**Been workin' on my other fics**

**Here are the results:**

**DeiHina: 13**

**SasuHina: 1**

**DeiHinaSaso: 3**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 21**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 4**

**ItaHina: 20**

**NejiHina: 1**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 1**

**Ok well that's it**

**Keep voting please!**

**Let's see what Itachi will do now that he totally messed up with Hinata**

77777777777777777777777777777777777ITACHIWASSOMEAN8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Uchiha murderer walked slowly down the dark hallway. He sighed and mentally hit himself. How could he have been so stupid? Normally, he would just shrug off doing this or just ignore. That's how he was to his own mother. So why was he actually going to apologize to a girl he's only known for about three days. It made no sense. His emotions made no sense. They were playing with him. And it hurt. He just felt so connected with her.

Now that's ridicules. He is always known as someone who's cold and unemotional. That was just how he was. He liked it. Never giving any expression or feeling to anything. It just came naturally to him.

Itachi clenched his fist. So why her? He began to check each room. Why her, of all people, did he feel odd around? She was just a weak, poor Hyuuga who was disowned by her own father (TDH: ok, he knows everything! That's not right!). There was nothing special about her. She was pale and plain eyes were what he always saw. She was pretty skinny and was always stuttering, too shy to stand up for herself.

But when he saw her, battling Deidara and Sasori, it was like she had completely transformed. All bloody and dirty. That wasn't something you would except if you first met her. Maybe that's why he was going to apologize to her.

Admiration.

No, no way in hell. She looked very tough and different, but admiration was just absurd. Or is it? Maybe it's more then just admiration.

Itachi came face-to-face with the basement door. He sighed again and opened the door. He slowly walked down the stairs till he stopped at the foot of the stair.

The Hyuuga girl was curled up in a ball. She was quiet and very still.

_Hopefully she didn't here me _he thought. Then he stared at the ripped akatsuki clock and felt even worse. He had made her cry, sad, upset and unwanted (need I say more). The way he felt when he was an Uchiha. But then again, he just killed them all. Hinata was too nice for that. Suddenly, while having no control over his body at that point, Itachi couldn't hold much of his emotions in anymore.

The Uchiha slowly kneeled down to the small, fragile ball and embraced it.

Hinata suddenly perked at the sudden hug. She raised her head up till the top of her head touched the chin of the intruder. Itachi had his eyes closed and continued to hug her softly. He laid his chin on her shoulder and stayed quiet.

Hinata turned her head to see Itachi looking asleep.

_Ok, ok don't panic it's just Itachi-kun, don't panic, don't do anything, don't say anything_ Hinata was pretty much panicking in her head. A bright pink blush found its way on her face. Itachi looked less of the cold person she had known before. More peaceful and…cute? Naw, Hinata shook it off. But he did look more peaceful.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and side-glanced at Hinata, who quickly looked back down at the floor, still blushing. Up close, her blush was more cute then pathetic.

His aroma was a little intimidating but Hinata was too scared to say anything. But she had to say something, or at least stand up for herself, even if it is Itachi. Besides she needed to apologize for crying, running off when he was talking and, mostly, because she had taken away their valuable time training her. Then she would just get her stuff and walk back to Konoha. Anything was better then having the Akatsukis angry and annoyed at you, even getting disowned for life.

"Um I-Itachi-san, I-I-"

"Come on" he quickly interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Let's get back upstairs, Deidara and the others are worried about you, tell them that you're ok" Itachi let go of her and began walking upstairs.

"B-but, Itachi-san, you s-said-"

"Do you want to keep them waiting?" he was solid and stern in his question. The Hyuuga shook her head. "Then let's go"

Hinata followed him upstairs. They walked out of the hallway in silence. Neither talked nor looked at each other. When they got to the room, Deidara was the first to look up. He quickly tackled the Hyuuga, almost sending her flying back in the hallway.

"Hina-chan! I was so worried! I thought you snuck out somewhere, yeah!" he started wailing. The Hyuuga girl was surprised at his outburst.

"Ya, what's up running away like that" Sasori added.

"S-sorry" she managed to say under Deidara's tight grip.

"We apologize for Itachi's rudeness, don't ever take him seriously, we love you Hina-chan, yeah!' Deidara continued.

_They love me? But I though they hated me…then why did Itachi-san…_ she began to think. Itachi sat himself down at his own seat. Kisame looked over at him and gave out a small sigh.

He came closer "wanna talk, hime?"

Itachi stared at him angrily "get away fish breath"

"Aww, the little jealous Uchiha doesn't wanna share his feelings" Itachi just looked away, seriously having the intent to kill the fish man right there.

"You really should tell her one of these days"

The Uchiha looked at his partner.

"Or someone will get her before you" Kisame looked at Deidara and Sasori, who were now crowding around the Hyuuga. Deidara was still apologizing (doesn't he ever get tired of that?) and Sasori was juts smiling (wow, big surprise). Kisame smirked at the scene. "But if you keep exploding like that, you'll never get a chance"

"I said shut up fish breath" he just glared at the blue guy. He then side-glanced at Hinata who was smiling again and her playful blush was stretched on her face. Itachi looked away before he smiled.

"Hina-chan! Do you still want Itachi to train you? I mean, after he told you that lie, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, its ok I would like Itachi-san to train me" she said. Then everything went quiet. Time pretty much stopped then and there. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hinata and Kisame all had there eyes so wide open that you could literally fit dinner plates in them. Then Deidara gasped.

"Hina-chan didn't stutter in that sentence, yeah!!" he shouted so loud that it echoed all over the room. They all realized the reality.

Hinata was the most shocked. She had never said anything without stuttering for as long as she could remember. She even stuttered around Neji and Hanabi. Or Kiba and Shino. This is the first ever time she had not stuttered and it was in front of the Akatsukis.

"You know what that means right" Sasori said.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"It means" he put his arm around Hinata's shoulder "that she is one of us now" The Hyuuga girl looked up surprised at what he had said.

"Ya! Hina-chan is an akatsuki to, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Cool" Kisame grinned.

"You want to be a full-fledged akatsuki Hina-chan, yeah?"

Hinata glanced at Itachi who looked back at her. Hinata made complete eye contact with Itachi for the first time. His sharigan eyes weren't that scary anymore and Hinata's weren't so plain anymore. He gave her a semi-smile and nodded. She was thrilled.

"Yes! I want to be an Akatsuki, please!" she said again with no stuttering. And the three akatsukis cheered. Itachi was now fully smiling and he didn't even mind it anymore. Hinata smiled back at him and blushed. He looked down at his hands a little embarrassed at his smile. Probably didn't look good. But Hinata liked it.

"This calls for a celebration, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

They all nodded.

"Let's get some new food, I think the ones we collected are a bit…deformed" they all looked down at the splattered fruits and vegetables. Hinata giggled.

"Ok, let's go get some more" she suggested.

'I'll come, yeah!" Deidara volunteered. Sasori frowned at him.

'Me too"

"And me" Kisame got up. Itachi got up too.

"I'll come as well"

"Ok, lets go"

"Oh wait, yeah" Deidara rushed into his hallway and got another clock.

"I don't know what happened to your other akatsuki clock but I got another one for you, so you're a definite akatsuki, yeah!" Hinata grabbed it.

'Thank you Dei-kun" she kissed him on the cheek and put the clock on. Deidara blushed red when she kissed him. Sasori growled a bit and Itachi glared at Deidara. Kisame almost burst out laughing at his two friends.

The **five** akatsukis walked out of the cave, smiling and sort of giggling (from Hinata and Deidara).

Suddenly, an explosion came from right beneath them.

7777777777777777777777777777WHATNOW888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the sky from his window. He was sitting in his red couch when he suddenly felt a shock go through his entire body.

_What…in the world was that?_ He asked himself.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777HESGOTSOMEGOODEXSTICS88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks for reading!**

**Send in more votes!**

**Aww, DeiHina moment**

**And a jealous Sasori and Itachi**

**I was laughing when I wrote that too!**

**Yay Kisame!**


	14. The Attack and The History

**It's been awhile and sorry**

**Please keep R&Ring**

**Enjoy**

**These are the results:**

**DeiHina: 13**

**SasuHina: 1**

**DeiHinaSaso: 3**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 28**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 4**

**ItaHina: 23**

**NejiHina: 1**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 1**

**You can vote more then once**

**Hinata will meet the others after this whole mess**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777OHNOTHEYFOUNDHER!88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The explosion was enormous. It first started with the explosion tags exploded around the akatsukis and then a large bomb exploded under neither them sent each of the akatsukis flying somewhere. The Jonins sent out smoke bombs along with the explosions.

Itachi was the first to wake up. He was wobbling as he got up. Scraps and bruises were spread around his body. His clock was ripped and he was completely dirty.

"D-damn, what the hell happened" he managed to say. He should have been able to sense the attack before it happened. He was just smart like that. So why couldn't he sense it then? Itachi looked around for the others but there was just smoke. Silhouettes jumped around him. Then he heard a little cry. As small and quiet as it was, Itachi could find the source. It got louder as he got closer. He blew away to smoke and could find a small silhouette on its knees and another silhouette on the first silhouette. The Uchiha walked over to the two shadows.

Hinata was covered in dirt, scraps and blood. Tears streamed down her face as she held Deidara's body, which was leaning on her shoulder. Their clocks were all ripped. Itachi walked over to the two. Hinata perked, her tears staining Deidara's shoulder.

"Hinata, are you ok?" he asked.

Hinata kept crying "I-Itachi, D-Deidara" she chocked on her words. Itachi walked over to Deidara's body and held it up. Deidara limped. The Uchiha put his fingers on Deidara's neck.

"Is he" Hinata began.

"He's still alive" Itachi interrupted. "But hardly, his breathing is slow"

"Deidara…blocked the attack" Hinata began to cry even more "save him!"

Itachi sighed. "Have you seen Sasori or Kisame?"

"Over here" said a crocked voice. Out of the smoke came Sasori, who was holding a barley walking Kisame around his shoulder. The blue man smiled.

"Okey dokey here"

"Kisame! Sasori!" Hinata cried happily. Sasori dropped Kisame on the ground beside Deidara.

"What's wrong with Deidara?" he asked. Hinata looked down at the blonde akatsuki sadly.

"He's fine" Itachi whispered. Suddenly, the smoke cleared immediately and the entire rescue squad surrounded the five. Itachi growled and Kisame and Sasori glared. Hinata was shocked to see the Konoha Missing Person squad here. Did they actually send them to get her back? Did Konoha care that she was gone?

It didn't matter anymore. She wanted to stay.

"We will give you a chance to hand over Miss Hinata Hyuuga peacefully" the ANBU leader said.

"Ya right" Sasori growled.

"If that was true then they wouldn't have attacked first" Itachi glared.

"Bastards" Kisame huffed.

Before a battle started, Hinata got up. She was so angry at them.

"Miss Hinata, were here to take you back" one of the Jonins said.

"Well maybe she doesn't wanna go back" Itachi said, getting up. Sasori held onto Deidara.

"It is not your choice, or her choice" The ANBU leader snapped his fingers and the squad disappeared. Kisame got up and the three surrounded Sasori and Deidara, protecting them. A Jonin appeared in front of Hinata but the Hyuuga sensed him before he came and attacked him with her Gentle Fist. Itachi punched another Jonin who appeared beside Hinata. Kisame kicked and punched all those who came close or at an arms length. Sasori did what he could from his position and hit all the ones that came near Hinata's back or near him and Deidara.

The gang finally got all the attackers but the ANBU leader. He attacked with kunais and shurikans which the Akatsukis could block easily. Then Kisame grabbed his Samehada and attacked the leader. He shredded the ANBU to bits. Flesh and blood splattered everywhere. Hinata froze in fright. She had never seen Kisame like that. The rest of the survivors escaped. Sasori threw some pin needles with extreme poison at them. The needles all hit every survivor.

"Cowards!" Kisame called as he rapped up his Samehada back.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Sasori asked. The Hyuuga snapped back and nodded.

"Damn ass holes, attacking us in our weak states" Sasori growled as he gathered up the rest of his needles.

"There too much of cowards to attack us in our real state" Itachi said.

"Let's get back in and heal our wounds" Hinata suggested. The others nodded. As they walked back in, Hinata took a glance at Kisame's weapon. The fish man noticed.

"This is my big blade Samehada" he explained "it doesn't cut, it rips people to shreds"

"Stop scaring her" Itachi grumbled.

"I'm not, I'm just explaining this to her"

"I get it" Hinata hurried into the cave.

"Nice going" Itachi raced after her.

"What?" Kisame questioned.

Sasori grabbed the first aid kit and laid Deidara on the couch. Hinata sat beside him.

"Deidara is hurt because of me" she said sadly.

"No, he's hurt because he helped you" Sasori took out the healing liquid. "We never help each other out, it's just the way it works here in Akatsuki, but you're very different"

Hinata watched as Sasori cleaned of Deidara and stared adding the liquid to the cloth. "You're the first one we actually care for"

"Why?"

"Who know, you're just special I guess" he continued to aid Deidara.

"You guys are special too" Hinata whispered. _Only ones who cared for me_

Itachi and Kisame retreated to their rooms. Itachi put his clock down on the floor of his bedroom. He went into his bath room and took a shower. The scrapes began to sting with the water flowing down form the river close to them but Itachi could ignore them.

He finally got out and put on some new clothes. He brushed his hair and tied it. He grabbed some extra bandages and began to rape them around his wounds.

Kisame had token a shower too but his wounds healed faster because he wasn't exactly human.

Hinata aided to her own wounds then helped Sasori heal Deidara. She got a cloth with fresh water and places it on Deidara's forehead as Sasori wrapped the bandages around the blonde's legs and arms. Hinata helped with that as well. When she pushed Deidara's band away to put the cloth on she was surprised to find a camera in where his eye was supposed to be.

"You haven't noticed that before?" Sasori asked. She looked at the puppeteer.

"Um, no" she answered.

"Deidara lost his eye when he first became an Akatsuki in a fight with the Jonins of his own village" Sasori explained "with some help, I could attach the camera to his eyes and it's helped him out in many missions ever since"

"You put it in?" Hinata said, surprisingly.

Sasori nodded "I came into the Akatsukis before Orochimaru, and then came Kisame, and then Deidara and so on; Itachi was the last to join"

"Orochimaru was an akatsuki!"

"Yes, but he left us, he was my partner before Deidara"

Hinata knew Orochimaru very well. He invaded her village and killed the third Hokage. He was also the one who convinced Sasuke to go with him. Sakura told her all that.

"Kisame joined cause he was bored, that what he said" the red head continued "Itachi was invited to join us because of what he did".

"Sasori-san?"

"Yes?'

"Are there any more Akatsukis?"

"Yes, five more, including the leader"

Five akatsuki. "Who are they?"

"Hidan, Kakuzu, The leader and Mika" (Mika is the Unnamed Akatsuki; I just named her out of fansub).

"Will I meet them?"

"In two more day, so the day after tomorrow"

"I see"

"That'll give Itachi and Kisame some time to train you" she nodded.

Deidara fell fast sleep.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777THEYWON88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The surviving attackers were limping there way back to Konoha. The poison had spread faster then expected and they began to die in the returning. There was only one more and he could barley breath when he entered Tsunade's office. The fifth and Shizune ran towards him.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"Poison…killed us off…" his breathing was getting worse.

Tsunade bit her lip in anger.

"We'll get you help!" Shizune exclaimed.

"It's too late" Tsunade said.

With the last bit of life left in him, the Jonin whispered "Hinata, is with the Akatsukis...in the east….from here, a cave with the marking of a seal on top of it…."

The Jonin died in Shizune's arms. Tsunade got up and walked over to the large window.

She had a feeling something like this would happen. The fifth turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, send an elite team of rescuers to the far east of Konoha" she turned back to the window "and make sure it's at night".

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777HEDIEDOHWELLGOTWHATHEDESERVED88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke Uchiha walked out of his house and down the streets of Konoha. He decided to pay a visit to Tsunade since he felt really sick. He had been like that since he heard Hinata was gone. He felt even sicker when he thought of her.

"Damn women, making me sick" he growled through his teeth. But in a way, he was making himself sick.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777TSUNADEISABITBUSYRIGHTNOWSASUKETEME88888888888888888888888888888888

**Finished**

**Keep reviewing**

**Please**

**And keep voting**


	15. Itachi's Class: Survival

**Sorry haven't updated lately!**

**Here are the results:**

**DeiHina: 14**

**SasuHina: 1**

**DeiHinaSaso: 3**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 34**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 4**

**ItaHina: 26**

**NejiHina: 1**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 1**

**Let's keep going now!**

777777777777777777777777777BEENTOLAZYTOUDATE888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Deidara woke up before anyone else. He felt very sore and stiff. Half of him wanted to blow the horn to wake everyone else. The other half of him just wanted to keep sleeping. He felt something warm at his side. With a bit of energy her turn his head to see Hinata's face, her eyes closed, still sleeping. Sasori was sleeping on a smaller couch. He was still wearing his Akatsuki clock but it was worn out and ripped. Hinata was in her navy blue T-shirt and capris.

Deidara looked down and saw that he was wearing his black T-shirt and pants. He slowly got up, making sure not to wake Hinata up. He smiled down at the little angel and got off the couch. He slowly pushed her on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was still there. He covered her, and brushed off some hair off her forehead.

Sasori opened his eyes and saw Deidara about to enter the kitchen.

"Morning" he yawned. Deidara spun around to meet his partner.

"Oh! Morning Sasori No Dana, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, quietly.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"I don't know, yeah"

Sasori got up. "You getting breakfast?"

"Yes, wanna join, yeah?"

"Why not" Sasori walked with Deidara into the kitchen. The blonde Akatsuki opened some cupboards and searched for something fresh to eat in the fridge. He frowned, with no avail.

"I guess we really do need to get some things" he scratched his head.

"Well it's not like we can just walk into a village, were people know we're Akatsukis and then ask for some food because we're hungry" Sasori pointed out. Deidara chuckled.

"That sounds really ridicules, but we do need to eat, yeah"

The red head sighed "we steal our food, Deidara"

"Good idea, yeah!"

Sasori sweat dropped. "Deidara we always steal our food. **Always**"

"Oh right" Deidara scratched the back of his head "and we also need to feed Hina-chan; she'll starve to death, yeah!"

"Ya I guess your right, we can live for days with out food, but I'm sure Hinata is too used to getting food everyday"

"So you mean there's no way we can help her, yeah?"

"She has to learn to get her own food, by stealing it"

"But she's too nice, yeah!"

"I know, that's what we have to get around"

"Good morning Sasori-kun, Dei-kun" yawned the Hyuuga girl, coming into the kitchen. The two ended their conversation there.

"Good morning, Hina-chan, yeah!" he greeted.

"How was your sleep?" Sasori asked.

"It was nice" she smiled. "No horn though"

"Sorry, I was too lazy this mourning"

"Thank goodness" said a voice behind Hinata. The Hyuuga girl turned to see the person.

Itachi Uchiha was wearing a blue T-shirt and capris. His hair was neatly combed and tied in a ponytail. He looked more awake then Sasori, Deidara or Hinata.

"At least I readied my self better" he groaned. Deidara smiled.

"Good morning Itachi-san" Hinata greeted, happily. The Uchiha looked down on her and rose in eyebrow.

"Ya…you too, I guess"

"Don't be intimidated Itachi, it's a normal greeting" Sasori smirked a little.

"Right, is there anything to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, well, no, not really, yeah" Deidara sighed.

"Aren't there any left overs?"

"Nope, yeah"

"How did you guys get your food before?" Hinata asked. The three looked at each other.

"We stole of course, killed everyone who had food that passed by us" Kisame answered, giving a toothy smile. He wore a T-shirt and pants that were black and his hair was also neatly combed.

Deidara poked his fingers together, Sasori coughed and Itachi slapped his forehead.

"That was too straight forward" Sasori groaned.

"Sorry 'bout Kisame he's an idiot, well you don't have to steal your own food if you don't-" Deidara began.

"No it's fine" Hinata interrupted.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm an Akatsuki, as you guys say, and I should learn to get my own food by my self instead of being served"

The other Akatsukis gawked. "Wow, that's very, uh, cooperative of you Hina-chan" Sasori finally said.

"Ya, we thought you'd think that stealing is very bad, yeah" Deidara added.

"It is, but I won't let that stop me" she smirked. "I have to learn, make it part of my training"

Itachi nodded "fine then, I will train you to fight a strong enemy for survival"

"Ok!" she agreed.

"So we're going out to eat right?" Kisame questioned.

"Yup, Kisame" Sasori answered. The fish man grinned.

"Great! Time for some fun"

777777777777777777777777KISAMEHASTHISWERIDHUMORGOINGON88888888888888888888888888

The five Akatsukis grabbed their clocks from their rooms (Deidara got an extra one) and left in search for a victim. And soon enough, they see a young man carrying a basket of fruits and a dead pig. He wore a blue kimono and a straw hat.

"Well, well, well, what have we here' Kisame questioned, giving a toothy grin. "What an idiot"

"Silly fool, walking around here without any weapons" Sasori whispered. "And keep quiet Kisame!"

"You can never know if he does or does not have a weapon, he may have one hidden" Itachi stated. Then he looked down at Hinata, who was staring through a bush, eyes focusing and shaking a little. "Hinata" he snapped.

The Hyuuga girl perked up quickly and looked at him.

"Check if he has any weapons with you're Byakugan"

She nodded and looked back at the man. Hinata put her fingers together and called "Byakugan!" quietly. There was nothing special. Just some fans, plants and medicine. Oh wait. And a small pouch shaped as a small knife.

"He has a dagger on the left side of his belt" Hinata stated.

"So I guess he's not that stupid" Kisame shrugged.

"But pathetic, yeah" Deidara sighed.

"Sasori can take care of this himself, a demonstration for Hinata" Itachi said.

The puppeteer nodded and walked out of his hiding place. He stepped in front of the surprised stranger.

"Hello" Sasori smirked.

"Wh-who are you?" the young man asked.

In a split second, Sasori had the man pinned to a tree with a kunai. His sleeves were pinned as well. Sasori walked up to him again and grabbed his pig and fruits away.

"Thank you young man, this will help a lot" Sasori nodded. The man looked so frightened.

"Y-you're a-an A-A-Akatsuki" he stuttered. Sasori looked back at him and smirked again. He brought out another kunai and quickly stabbed the man. Blood splattered out. The man died on the tree.

"Insects like you, who know of us, should never live to actually see us" Sasori whispered to the dead man and pulled back his kunais, letting the man fall to the ground.

The other Akatsukis came out of hiding.

"Ok, that's how you do it" Itachi pointed to the man.

"Do I have to kill them?" Hinata asked.

"Sure you do, Hina-chan! We can't let them live while knowing were we are and what we look like, yeah!" Deidara explained.

"It's how we do things" Kisame kept on grinning.

"You don't have a problem to you?" Itachi asked, looking down at her. Hinata shook her head.

"I understand"

"That's good, it would be troublesome if you were afraid to kill" Sasori cleaned his kunai.

"Right, let's keep going" Itachi lead the group through the trees.

"Find us a better opponent this time" Kisame pouted. Itachi ignored his partner's remark.

A few minutes later, Itachi stopped and Hinata bumped into him. She fell to the ground.

"Watch it" he said. The Hyuuga girl nodded and got up. "Here's a better opponent"

The four Akatsukis looked over Itachi's shoulder. A man on a horse led a huge group of other men on horses. The all had the same symbol on their head bands as Deidara.

"I see, soldier shinobi's from Iwagakure" Sasori whispered. Deidara chuckled. "What's so funny Deidara?"

"Sorry but it's just been so long since I've heard of my own village" Deidara chuckled again.

"Let's give them a good warm reunion then" Kisame smiled, grabbing his Samehada's handle "covered in blood"

"Yay" Deidara put his hands in his pouch and slimy sounds came from his hands sucking in the clay. Sasori brought out his puppet Hiruko and Kisame brought out his sword

The men kept on walking. The leader had his head down to shade from the heat. Suddenly his horse stopped. The leader looked up to see Itachi standing directly in front of the horse.

"Huh?" he questioned. "How are you?"

The Uchiha's eyes blazed with the Mangekyo Sharingan as he stared right into the leader's eyes.

Sasori, Deidara, Hinata and Kisame all walked out, standing behind Itachi.

"Why have you stop sir?' asked one of the men in the group.

"There are these bastards and some women standing in the way" he answered. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"What a baka" Deidara snickered. The leader took a look at the blonde's headband and his eyes went wide in remembrance.

"D-Deidara?"

"The one and only!"

"Oh, so I guess they know you" Sasori said. "Then this should be more interesting"

"Where you a shinobi like them?" Hinata asked.

"Never would he be like us!" snapped the leader. "He is nothing but a disgrace to our village and a traitor!"

"Aww, you're hurting my feelings" Deidara pouted, gleefully.

"Then let's just end this now" Kisame smirked.

"It's the Akatsukis!" one of the other men exclaimed.

"Akatsukis?" the leader called behind his soldier.

"Let's take them out" Itachi commented. The four Akatsukis leapt up very high and all landed in a different part of the crowd. Hinata followed Sasori.

"Let's see who finds who first!" Kisame called. And the massacre started.

Deidara pulled his hands out and the mouths spat out some clap Deidara molded the chunks into spiders and threw them at the men and horses.

"I'll find you first Hina-chan!" he raised his fingers to the middle of his eyes "katsu!" the spiders all exploded, making the horses fall to the ground, blood splattering everywhere from the men as well.

"Haha! I'll get you before that Deidara!" Kisame swung his Samehada around, cutting and shredding the men.

"You stupid games never interest me" Sasori controlled his puppet and made it attack with its poison tail. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Gentle Fisted all the men that were close enough for her to hit.

"Attack them!" the leader shouted. The Iwagakure shinobis threw exploding tags, kunais and shurikans at the Akatsukis.

Kisame deflected them all with his sword and Deidara dodged them, throwing more spiders at the attackers. Hiruko blocked the attacks that were aimed at Sasori and Hinata.

"Stupid" Kisame smirked and jumped. He landed while shredding other men.

Deidara created some new art. Birds. His mouths spat out the birds and Deidara threw them to their targets and the birds just glided themselves and attached themselves. More explosions came from all places.

Sasori flicked his strings and Hiruko attacked even harder, knocking down all the men from their horses. Hinata used Juuken on the shinobis who charged at her.

"Ok, this is getting so ridicules!" Kisame roared as he lunged through the large crowd of men, shredding everyone in his way.

"So troublesome, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. He threw even more explosives and made his way through the crowd. The two Akatsukis met each other and each and started attacking the men that came after them.

"We're getting out of here" Sasori grabbed Hinata by the waist and jumped up. He landed in the middle of Kisame and Deidara.

"Hina-chan! Are you having fun, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"She's been doing well" Sasori explained "her attacks are strong"

"That's good! Then get ready for the grand finale!" Kisame gave another toothy grin and he Deidara and Sasori all attacked at once. Hinata was left to watch in amazement as the three Akatsukis switched places fighting different groups of shinobis and slaughtering them all. Blood splattered near her feet, in front of Hinata.

She stared, afraid of the blood that began to dry on the ground. She had always been scared of blood and hoped not to ever reveal it when killing someone. But it is all different, here as an Akatsuki. She had to let her fear go, or she'd never be truly strong.

The leader kept eyeing Itachi, scared and afraid seeing his men fall to their deaths. Then he spotted Hinata, staring down at the blood.

"I'll handle you myself" Itachi said, now glaring at the man. The Iwagakure shinobi leader was beginning to sweat and took the last resort he had. He aimed his horse to the Hyuuga girl and the horse galloped towards her.

Itachi followed him, gaining up to the horse. The leader grabbed Hinata, who was caught of guard, and picked her up.

Deidara, Sasori and Kisame finished up the last of the men and turned to the Hyuuga girl, only to see he in the hands of the leader. She was sitting in front of the horse, with the leader's hand on her mouth and gripping her arm tightly.

"Hina-chan!" Deidara called.

"That's just great" Sasori growled.

"Hey!" Kisame frowned.

"Ugh" Itachi shook his head "she has to stay on guard or troublesome things like this will happen a lot"

"If you try anything funny, I'll kill her" the leader slide his hand in his pocket and took out a kunai and placed it to Hinata's neck.

The Akatsukis looked at each other.

"Dammit, yeah" Deidara glared at the leader.

"A women like this doesn't even belong with you!" the man exclaimed "she's too pure, a fragile young girl, who knows what you've done to manipulate her to be one of you! She doesn't belong!"

"Shut up!" Sasori shouted.

"You know it's true and you can not deny is, maybe I will not kill her, maybe I'll take her back to wherever she came from, cause you Akatsukis could never take care of her well enough"

"Stop it, yeah!" Deidara shouted, frustrated.

"Just face it! She isn't one of you and she never will be" he looked down at Hinata, who was starting to cry, not by the man's grip but of what he said. Images of Itachi screaming at her from before flashed in her mind, which made her cry even more. "Don't worry, young girl I'll take you away from these horrible people!"

He turned to leave. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were prepared to go after him but Itachi put his hand up in font of them, signaling not to do anything. Hinata looked back at the Uchiha who stared at her. She understood. Hinata couldn't leave, not without a fight. The Hyuuga then decided what she would have to do. She bite down on the leader's hand extremely hard which made him yelp and let go. She jumped of the horse and glared up at him.

"What are you doing!? I'm trying to save you!"

She looked back at the Akatsukis then at him, wiping her tears. "I don't need to be saved" then she ran to the others. The leader turned his horse and rode after her.

"Hina-chan, yeah!" Deidara called. Hinata looked over at her shoulder to see the man gained on her. She stopped and stepped in front of the horses way. It stopped and bucked the man of its back. The leader fell to the ground. Hinata glared at the horse with her Byakugan activated. The horse got so scared that it ran off. The Iwagakure got up and stared at her.

"What have they done to you?!"

Hinata frowned at him.

"Come on Hinata, show him what we've done to you" Itachi insisted. The Hyuuga girl nodded at him. She walked over at the leader. He readied for an attack. Hinata quickly appeared behind him and Gentle Fisted him on the shoulder. Then he tried to attack her with kunais but she disappeared again and reappeared in front of him, Gentle Fisting him on all the points she could get before he hit her with a shurikans.

"You sure we shouldn't do anything?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded.

The man kept throwing more and more shurikans and kunais. Hinata was dodging the attacks perfectly. Not a single one hit her or came close to hitting her.

"Ya! Hina-chan! Go, yeah!" Deidara called.

Hinata quickly disappeared again and reappeared in a place close to the leader. He threw another kunai but Hinata disappeared again, making the kunai hit a tree. Hinata kept disappearing and reappearing then disappearing. And the Iwagakure leader kept hitting the trees, making it into a row.

Hinata then reappeared again in front of the leader then he stabbed her before she moved. But unfortunately, when he hit her, she disappeared in smoke.

_A substitution?!_ The man thought in surprise. Then a kunai was sent to his back. It hit him and he fell forward. _What the!?_

Then when he got up another kunai was hit from his side. He took it out and another kunai attacked. Then the kunais attacked faster. The man realized quickly that the kunais were in a row. He spotted the next kunai in the row. Sure enough, Hinata came from behind it and threw it at him. He threw his kunai and it hit the flying kunai. Then he took out another kunai and hit Hinata before she got to the last kunai. It attacked her but again, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Where is she?"

The man perked but it was silent then he looked down. A shadow was descending down on him. He looked up but was too late. Hinata came hurtling from the sky, holding two kunais and stabbed the man on his shoulders. With the boost of his chest, she jumped away as he fell to the ground; a puddle of blood was forming around him. The Akatsukis watched in amazement, surprise, happiness and proudness (is that a word? That's Itachi). The four walked and ran over to her.

"Hina-chan!!! That was wonderful, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, happily hugging and jumping with the Hyuuga girl.

"I guess you are getting strong" Kisame grinned.

"And you were paying attention to your training" Sasori nodded.

"But your lesson hasn't ended yet" Itachi stated. Deidara stopped jumping and looked at him. So did Hinata and the two other Akatsukis.

"What?" Hinata questioned. Itachi crossed his arms.

"I said I would teach you to hold your own when it comes to survival and battling enemies" he started "you have stood your ground but when your in the Akatsukis you kill your opponent, like we said before, we can not let someone who has not defeated one of us live to tell others"

The three Akatsukis looked back at Hinata.

'Well, he's right" Sasori sighed.

"Can you do it Hinata?" Kisame asked. Hinata looked up at Deidara who looked back at her, smiling.

"Of course she can, yeah!" he nodded.

Hinata nodded with him and looked back at the man, who was slowly getting back up. Kisame growled.

"Does he ever give up?"

Deidara let go of the Hyuuga girl and she walked up to the man. He looked back up to her, glaring.

"I guess you really are…one of them…now…your poor soul" he said, through so much rough breathing. "I feel…sorry for…you"

Hinata looked down, with pity in her eyes. "Don't, I'm more happy then I ever have been" She picked up a already bloody-stained kunai and held it to his head.

"Don't…do this…I will never believe…you could ever be…happy…being a killer"

"You don't know me, and you don't know them" and with one hit in the head, the man died instantly, falling to the ground.

Itachi looked at the dead man then at Hinata. "She's ready to face him"

7777777777777777777777777777777777TOUGHHINATA! 888888888888888888888888888888

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, running into the fifth's office. She was looking out her window.

"What is it Shizune? Are the squads ready?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm letting the squad Jonins lead them"

"What about the genins they lead?"

"They have not been informed about Hinata's disappearance or the rescue we are planning"

Tsunade looked down. Poor child. I wonder why she had run away in the first place. And why the Akatsukis? She could never lead a normal or happy life with them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777SHESWRNGLIKEALLOFTHEM88888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke walked up to the hokage tower where ANBUs were guarding. He was walking up to the door when an ANBU came in his way.

"I apologize Mr. Uchiha but you can not come in, Tsunade-sama is busy with an important and urgent mission" the ANBU explained.

Sasuke frowned at him but was way too tired to start an argument. He left the tower and walked back to his home. Was it so urgent that she couldn't see him? Could it be the mission of the missing Hyuuga girl. No. Can't be. That other squad must have got her back by now. The young Uchiha walked through the Hyuuga estate, expecting to see Hinata gardening like she always did. But she wasn't there. Neji was watering some plants and Hanabi was pulling out weeds. Where was Hinata?

777777777777777777777777777777777STUPIDSASUKE88888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was brushing her hair in front of her mirror when she suddenly got a little shiver down her spine. She looked out her window. The sun was setting in the horizon. Sakura shrugged and went back to brushing her hair.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777OKSAKURAISHINATASBESTFRIENDINTHISFIC8888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto was happily eating his ramen when a picture of Hinata flashed in her mind. He looked up and looked around. There was no one sitting near him and Hinata wasn't anywhere in sight. Naruto got a little shiver around him but he decided to ignore it, going back to his ramen.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777BAKANARUTO88888888888888888888888888888

Shikamaru took Choji out to eat since his fat friend was really hungry after there training. Shikamaru sighed. Where in the world was Asume-sensei? Choji ate his ground meat happily.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777FATCHOJI! 888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino was placing more plants in stock on the shelves of her shop. She felt really odd today. In fact, she'd been feeling really odd for four days now. Like something was missing. But she never forgot to do her chores and she always took her turn to work at the Yamanaka flower shop. So what was wrong?

**(Ok, for those who don't get it, Hinata would go to Ino's shop to pick up flower seeds every day for her garden)**

777777777777777777777777777777777OKWEREALLGOODNOW8888888888888888888888888888

Neji felt really sad and worried. He had just been informed that Hinata's rescue team had not returned and possible presumed dead because of the survivor. He felt fear that maybe Hinata was killed in the process. He shivered at the idea but kept a calm look so as not to scare Hanabi.

777777777777777777777777777777YESTHEHYUUGAHAVEFEELINGSTOO88888888888888888888

The Akatsuki leader opened his eyes to the darkness that surrounding him.

"When are we going?" asked another dark figure in the shadows.

"We shall leave now, since tomorrow is when we shall be there" the leader answered.

"Finally, I want to take a look at the Hyuuga person, never seen one up close before" chuckled a figure beside the first dark figure. The leader got up from the rock he was sitting on, grabbed his hat and placed it over his head hiding his eyes. The rest of the Akatsukis followed.

"Let us go then"

"Let's see how Itachi and the others are doing" sighed the first figure out the cave.

"And maybe Deidara-senpai still blows that horn every morning" the next figure came out.

"I hope not" the leader said.

The other Akatsukis walked out of the cave and followed the leader through the dark forest.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777HERETHEYCOME8888888888888888888888

**Ok well that ends this chapter**

**I think it went well**

**Sorry for the late updates**

**Keep votin'!**


	16. Nick Names and The Kidnap!

**Long update**

**--**

**Sorry**

**Been working on other chapters!**

**I need to end these chapters soon!**

**Here are the results for now:**

**DeiHina: 17**

**SasoHina: 2**

**DeiHinaSaso: 4**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 42**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 5**

**ItaHina: 30**

**NejiHina: 1**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 2**

**NaruHina: 1**

**SasuHina: 2**

**Alright here we go now!**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777NOWWHATSHALLIDO888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The elite shinobi darted form tree to tree, while the soil on the ground became darker and darker.

"I wonder why it does that" questioned one of the Jonins.

"Probably it was mixed with blood, that's the only way for soil to turn that shade of black" another Jonin examined.

"Then we're getting closer" the leading squad ANBU nodded. The elite team rushed faster as the sky darkened fast then the soil.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666DAMNTHEREGETTINGCLOSER8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Before leaving the dead Iwagakure shinobis, the Akatsukis took away all the food storages the army had.

"Wooh! Look at all this food! We'll never go hungry for years to come, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, happily. Hinata smiled at the blonde Akatsuki, a tint of blushing creeping on her face.

Sasori grumbled and hit Deidara in the head with a fish.

"Ow! What was that for, yeah!"

"Stop shouting so much, someone might here" Sasori glared "take everything you can carry"

Hinata carried bags and bags of fruits, vegetables and raw chicken meat.

"You shouldn't carry more then your average weight" Itachi said, coming up behind the Hyuuga girl. He quickly grabbed five bags off of Hinata's shoulders.

"Oh no! I'm fine thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be modest, it could lead to stupidity" he snapped a little. Hinata nodded and looked down at her bags sadly.

_I hate it when she makes that damn face_ Itachi thought, angrily. Kisame couldn't help but snicker quietly. The way his friends were acting was so different from the way they had been acting before Hinata got here.

"This is so hilarious, I wonder how far they could go" he whispered to himself, as he packed over 50 bags of food.

Because the day was ending quickly, the Akatsuki friends rushed back to their cave. When they reached to their home, the sky was completely covered with clouds and rain poured quickly. They closed up the cave with a large boulder and a seal. But that didn't close up the sound of the loud thunder echoing through out the room.

Hinata winced every time the thunder crackled.

Itachi noticed this first "do you still have the time to make the pig?"

Hinata looked up at him and nodded, taking the pig from the red head Akatsuki and a few fruits from the bags.

She walked into the kitchen and places the large pig on the oven. She set it to 70 and let it cook. Taking out a knife from the drawers, Hinata began to place each fruit in their places and cut strings and strands. She opened one of the top cupboards and took out a large plate.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi sat themselves down at the dinner table.

"Hey Hina-chan! How long till the food is done, yeah?" Deidara called.

"Be patient" Itachi scowled. Deidara gave him a confused face. Why so mean? It was a simple question.

"The pig will be done five minutes, Dei-kun" Hinata called back. The blonde Akatsuki had a large smile spreading across his face. Itachi glared at him and Sasori twitched. Kisame chuckled. Let's see how far he could go with this.

"That's an awfully cute name" he smiled. Deidara nodded, and smiled even wider. Itachi death glared his partner and Sasori didn't even look at him. "I wonder if she can come up with nick names like that for all of us"

While Kisame kept on getting on Itachi and Sasori's last nerves, Hinata was busy spreading the fruits around the plate. She placed a large lettuce cushion over the plate first. The oven beeped. Hinata pulled her sleeves over her hands and grabbed the steaming pig carefully. She placed it in the middle and folded the legs and arms in a sitting position.

The Hyuuga girl examined the new plate, nodded and smiled with satisfaction.

She picked up the hot plate, the tasty steam coming out of the pig and slowly walked to the dining room. The smell of the food quickly reached the noses of the hungry Akatsukis. Deidara's mouth literally started to water.

"That smells so good" he gawked. Hinata beamed and placed the pig and fruits on the table.

"Um, y-ya its good" Itachi nodded, trying not to stare at the delicious plate.

"I did my best" Hinata began "I hope you'll all like it"

"Of course _I_ will love it Hina-chan, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, happily, taking a large piece of the pig. Hinata giggled. Itachi twitched at the giggle.

_D-damn_ he thought.

An anime vein popped out of Sasori's head as he took an equally bigger piece. Itachi gave an irritated face to both Akatsukis and took a piece, a little bit smaller then Sasori and Deidara's, and began to cut it into little pieces.

Kisame smirked as he ripped of half of the pig.

"Hey! Don't hog, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Sorry, but killing makes me hungry" the fish man shrugged.

"Me too, yeah!"

"Stop shouting at the table!" Sasori exclaimed, loudly.

"You're shouting too!" Deidara and Kisame said together ", yeah!" the blonde Akatsuki added.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temple as his 'friends' yelled at each other. Hinata was just laughing at them. Itachi looked at her with annoyance.

"What's so funny?" The Uchiha asked. Hinata's laugh faded.

"Um nothing, sorry" she said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her "why did you stop laughing?"

"Oh, I thought it was irritating you, Itachi-san" Hinata answered, her smile fading as well.

"Well it wasn't, I was just asking" he growled "and stop calling me Itachi-san, that's so formal"

"Oh, well what would you like me to call you?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Kisame interrupted, breaking the fight. "Itachi wants a cute nick name like Deidara from you!"

Itachi death glared his partner, his cheeks turning a little red with anger. Kisame ignored the glare, being used to it already. Deidara looked angrily at Itachi.

"No! I want to be the one with a nick name, yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Stop being so selfish!" Sasori snapped.

"Well look at that!" Kisame laughed out loud "we all want a nick name!"

Hinata was a little confused. Not that she didn't get it, but that the Akatsukis _wanted_ nick names.

"Kisame, just shut up" scowled Itachi, who went back to eating.

"Oh come on! You know you want one!" the fish man snickered then looked at Hinata. "Why don't you give me one first!"

"NO, NO, NO! I WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE WITH A NICK NAME, YEAH!" Deidara wailed.

"Don't make me shut you up!" Sasori growled again.

"Come on Hina-chan!" Kisame smirked.

Hinata nodded, nervously "um, alright, uh" the Hyuuga Akatsuki looked at Kisame then thought "Fish…kun?"

Silence.

…

…

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Deidara burst out laughing; almost falling off his chair (Sasori wouldn't mind helping him do that). Said red head Akatsuki sighed at the nick name, trying hard not to laugh himself. Kisame joined in on Deidara's laughter and Itachi grumbled.

"Oh man! That fits Kisame perfectly, yeah!" the blonde Akatsuki kept on laughing.

"A-alright, I guess that's a fitting nick name" Kisame laughed as well.

Hinata giggled. The Uchiha murderer twitched again.

_Damn her giggle_ he thought, angrily.

'"Ok, ok, now for Sasori!" Kisame exclaimed. Deidara nodded.

Hinata looked at the red head, who looked back at her. "Ok, um" she thought.

"I have a suggestion, yeah!" Deidara's hand shot up.

"O-ok" Hinata nodded.

"How about…Ri Ri-kun!"

Sasori hit the blonde, with a fork, on the head with such a force that it sent Deidara to the floor.

"Shut up Deidara" Sasori scowled/growled/glared at his partner.

"Hey! That's really cute! Why not that nick name!" Kisame questioned.

"Cause its dumb" Sasori looked over at Hinata. "Unless, that's what you were thinking"

"Oh, well I was going to go for Sori-kun, but I think Ri Ri-kun is cute" Hinata smiled. Sasori coughed a little, and looked away, having Kisame catch a tint of red on his face.

"Oh well, I guess…Ri Ri-kun isn't all bad"

Kisame burst out laughing the second time. Sasori glared at the fish man now. Hinata laughed a little too. Itachi sighed and prayed for the madness to end quickly.

"Ok, now last but not least, Itachi!" Kisame pointed to his partner, whose head shut up.

"No, no that won't be necessary" Itachi shook his head.

"Oh no, now, it wouldn't be fair!" the fish man looked at Hinata "would it, Hina-chan?"

Hinata shook her head slowly "but if Itachi-sa-, Itachi wouldn't like a nick name its fine" she gestured.

Itachi sighed with relief but his partner wasn't about to give up!

"Oh, so I guess we ALL get nick names, and poor Itachi stays with the same old name" he sighed "well I guess that means Hina-chan likes us more then Itachi!"

The Uchiha gave the famous death glare once again at his partner. Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, no, no! That isn't it! Not at all!" she panicked.

"Then give him a nick name that will be used when people aren't around"

Sasori looked at the blue freak "_all_ of our nick names won't be used around people"

"Oh, um, well if you want"

Hinata looked over at the Uchiha who looked back at her. "Would you like a nick name Itachi?"

He looked in her eyes and sighed again, then looked away. "If you want"

The Hyuuga Akatsuki didn't look assured, but Kisame, butting in once again, spoke.

"Well, our nick names would be like secret code names or something"

"Heehee, secret code names, yeah" Deidara snickered.

"Alright, _cute_ secret code names" Kisame chuckled. "Ok, so let's give Itachi one"

Sasori, Deidara and Kisame all looked at Hinata. Itachi looked off, waiting to be ridiculously named. The Hyuuga girl thought for a moment.

…

…

…

…

"Ita-kun?" she finally said.

…

…

…

…

"Ita-kun…" Kisame began.

…

…

…

Ok, right now, I'm going to ask you to picture this.

Deidara, Sasori and Kisame, laughing the heads off like crazed maniacs, so hard, they were flying around the room (not literally of course). The thunder was quickly drained by the sounds of laughter coming from the hide out.

Itachi continually twitched with surprise and anger (at his three 'friends'). Then he couldn't help but laugh as well, not as much as the others but still a laugh.

Can you picture this? No? Then maybe you would want to be in Hinata's position right now.

Hinata watched with amazement as the Akatsukis laughed more then she could ever imagine. So could you not help but laugh your self? I'm sure you couldn't. And that's why Hinata joined in the laughter. So now the five Akatsukis laughed for about half an hour till the laughter died down into chuckles.

"Yo, I thought I was about to burst a gut!" Kisame exclaimed.

"That's the cutest nick name you've come up with Hina-chan, yeah!" Deidara snickered.

"I must admit, it was very amusing" Sasori nodded.

"Uh, ya" Itachi grumbled.

"So now we've all got nick names!" the fish man cheered.

"Secret code names" Deidara whispered.

"Oh right, I mean secret code names!"

The two laughed and Sasori smiled. Itachi smirked just a little as Hinata giggled.

Suddenly, a large bolt of thunder and lightening hit near the entrance of the cave, echoing all over the cave and giving off a very large sound. It almost knocked down the forks and spoons. Hinata's eyes widened as her smile faded and she ducked down under the table.

"Wow, that was loud, yeah!" Deidara gawked.

"Ya" Kisame agreed.

Itachi looked to where Hinata was to find her, well, not there. Shuddering was heard from under the table.

The four Akatsukis looked under to see a frightened looking Hyuuga, in a Fidel position, clutching her knees to her chest. She looked like on the verge of crying.

"Hina-chan, yeah?" Deidara questioned. Itachi watched as the Hyuuga heiress shuddered in fright. More bolts of lightening hit near the boulder and Hinata just shuddered even more with every bolt.

The Uchiha murderer watched her, with some pity. He reached out a hand to her. Hinata looked at it with surprise. Even the other three Akatsukis were a little surprised as well.

"Ita…chi?" she questioned.

He gestured his hand in front of her. Hinata reached for it but then another bolt of lightening got her to extend it back to her side. He sighed and looked at the Akatsukis.

"Kisame, go make sure the furniture doesn't fall" he began "Deidara, close up the boulder more, Sasori get some buckets just in case water gets in here from the holes"

The three Akatsukis looked at each other then nodded to Itachi and got up. Kisame was the last to leave. He smirked at his partner.

"Trying to get some alone time with her are we" he snickered. It was good that Itachi didn't hear him.

"Give me your hand" the Uchiha whispered, calmly. Hinata was surprised at the calmness in his voice. It reassured her more. She once again reached out to his hand and grabbed it. Itachi pulled her to him. Hinata held onto his other hand as she was pulled more closely. She tripped on her clock and fell onto Itachi's shoulder. She got up to meet his eyes and blushed.

"S-sorry, Itachi-san" she stuttered.

He looked down at the awfully small Akatsuki. "I told you not to call me that" he said. Itachi kneeled closer to her face "I thought you were to call me Ita-kun now"

Hinata's face flushed more. "Oh, um, uh, if that's what you want"

"No" he snapped, but not in the mean way "it's what you want, it's always what you want"

The Hyuuga looked at him with a confused face. The Uchiha got up, pulling the confused Hyuuga to her feet.

"Kisame, did you secure the things?" Itachi called. The fish man rushed into the dinning room again.

"Yep, I practically tied everything to the ground" he nodded. Another bolt of lightening echoed in the cave. Hinata reacted quickly, clutching to Itachi's clock. Kisame laughed at this, and the Uchiha himself glared (yet again) at his partner.

"What? It's funny" he began "no offence Hina-chan"

"Hey! No matter what I do, the boulder keeps moving, I can't put in place, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, running into the dinning room. "I sealed it, but hopefully it'll stay, yeah"

"I think we've run out of buckets" Sasori sighed as he walked in and stood next to Deidara. The blonde Akatsuki looked at Hinata huddled with Itachi.

"Hina-chan! Are you afraid of the thunder, yeah?' he asked.

The Hyuuga girl looked up at him and nodded. "I haven't told any one though"

"It's fine; a lot of people don't like admitting what their afraid of! Take us for example! We're afraid of something but won't say, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You do?" Hinata questioned, surprised. The three Akatsukis sighed and scowled at the blonde Akatsuki baka.

"Sure!" he ignored the others "you just have to face your fears, yeah!"

Hinata smiled at him and conjured up a little chuckle. "Ya, you're right Dei-kun"

"We can't have you be afraid now" Sasori nodded. "Right?"

Hinata nodded "right!" She let go of Itachi's clock.

"Ok, now let's get back to our dinner!" Kisame exclaimed. The Akatsukis nodded and seated themselves.

More thunder and lightening echoed through the cave but Hinata didn't seem to notice. She was too interested in finding out what the other Akatsukis feared.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666BREAK7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The elite team set up a large camp that hid their chakara. One of the Jonin looked out through the tent's flap. The rain was pouring harder but the tent was strong enough to hold.

"Damn, and when the trail was still fresh" he growled.

"Captain!" called one of the ANBU. The Jonin leader ran to the voice of his squad member.

"What?" he asked.

"Some of our men something! I think you would want to take a look at this" the ANBU lead the Jonin outside, carrying a chakara controlled umbrella. The soon reached the scene which left the Jonin leader in shook.

Men scattered everywhere, with ripped flesh and poisoned blood. Some had body parts blown right off and some of their veins had sprouted out. It was a death scene.

"What happened!?" he questioned.

"We aren't quiet sure but these attacks are very similar to the attacks of the Akatsukis"

"I see"

The Jonin examined from his place the bloody massacre. "We must hurry, who knows what they have done to Miss Hinata"

The ANBU nodded and lead his leader back into the tent.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666SOTHEYFOUNDTHEMEH777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"No way!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes way, yeah!" Deidara began "I'm scared of crabs! Those little biddy eyes stare right through you and those overly large snappers that are just ready to cut of you toes, yeah!"

Hinata laughed and Sasori shook his head.

"It was from a bad experience" he whispered to the Hyuuga girl.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We had a mission to Kirigakure because we heard one of the tailed beasts where there and it lead us to a place like beach" Sasori began "Deidara was looking around when a crab crawled out of rock and snapped on his toes"

"I still have the bruises and snap marks to prove it, yeah" the blonde Akatsukis cried.

"Aw, that must have hurt" Hinata smirked.

"Ya, but not anymore, yeah" Deidara gave her a toothy grin.

"What are you afraid of Ri Ri-kun?"

Sasori almost smirked at the nick name "I'm afraid of heights"

"Haha! Ri Ri-kun, is that why you don't ever ride on my bird?" Dei-kun asked. (What? I wanted to try it to ) Sasori narrowed his eyes at Deidara. "I wanted to say the nick name too, yeah!"

"Fine" Sasori huffed.

"I'm afraid of losing my weapon!" Kisame said, raising his hand.

"That isn't a fear, your just protective of Samehada" Sasori pointed out.

"Well, maybe" the fish man thought out loud. "Alright, I am a bit afraid of bugs"

"All bugs?' Hinata questioned.

"No, just bees and flies and insects like those"

"Oh" she giggled. Well, Kisame would defiantly not wanna meet Shino. She turned to Itachi.

"Do you have a fear Ita-kun?"

Deidara hugged Hinata "I love that nick name! It's so cute, yeah!"

Sasori and Itachi (ok, now I'm really pissed off of saying this all the time) glared at Deidara. Hinata blushed and Kisame laughed.

"It _is_ the cutest secret code name you've come up with!" Kisame laughed again.

"Deidara, let her go" Itachi growled. Sasori scowled his partner. The blonde Akatsuki pouted and let go.

"Tell us what you're afraid of now, yeah!"

"I'm not afraid of anything" Itachi huffed.

"Oh come on! We all said what were afraid of! So it's only fair that you say too, yeah!"

"I don't like repeating myself"

"Come on, yeah!" Deidara looked at Hinata "you wanna hear his fear right!"

"Well if he doesn't want to say he doesn't have to" she said. Deidara's face fell and Itachi nodded.

"Fine! But soon he'll have to tell us, yeah!" the blonde huffed. Hinata giggled. Itachi twitched yet again.

"Hey Hina-chan, I've always wondered about something" Kisame interrupted. "You look like a 16 year old but you don't seem to act like one, how old are you?"

The three other Akatsukis looked at Hinata with interest. The Hyuuga girl looked surprised.

"I haven't told you?" she questioned. "Well, ok, I'm actually 20"

"Wow, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "You're only a year younger then us!"

"Shut it Deidara!" Sasori shouted.

"Your 21!" Hinata gawked.

"Ya! I know we don't look it, yeah"

"Oh Deidara" Itachi sighed. The blonde Akatsuki grinned and Hinata laughed, followed by Kisame and a smirk from Sasori.

The Akatsukis finished their food and left their plates, spoons, knives and forks I the sink. They went into their rooms. Hinata stayed and started to clean the dishes. She turned the sink on and grabbed the soap and cloth. She washed the greases and pieces off of the plate.

She had been on the third plate of five when a figure entered the room. She turned around to see Itachi in his navy T-shirt and shorts, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Ita-kun? I thought you were going to bed?" she questioned.

"I can't sleep when the sink is on, it makes too much noise" he grunted at the end.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just finishing up" she apologized.

The Uchiha looked around then back at her. "Alright"

Hinata went back to cleaning the dishes a little faster but still precise. She could still feel Itachi's presence in the room. She tried to ignore.

"Uh, Ita-kun, aren't you going to bed? I'll be done just after I finish with two more plates but it won't take long" she turned around only to see an arm shooting and grabbing the sink's frame. Hinata side glanced to see Itachi looking down at her.

"I-Ita-kun?"

The Uchiha lowered his head to her ear. Hinata turned around and looked at the dishes. "Is this what you like to do?" he whispered. She shivered at his calm voice drifted in her ear.

"Uh, well it's what I should do"

"Who says?"

"Um-"

"No one said you should do this" he continued "you should get to sleep and leave this"

"B-but I need to clean so we may use it again another time!"

"You can get to that tomorrow it's very late now" he sighed.

"A-alright" the Hyuuga dropped the dishes lightly.

"You're an Akatsuki not a house maid" Itachi continued "you shouldn't bother with this"

The female Akatsuki nodded. Itachi smirked a little as he brushed his lips across her ear. Hinata shivered again. He let go of the sink and walked out of the dinning room. Hinata blushed as he left. She walked out and sat on the couch, sighing softly and feeling her flushed face.

She took of her clock and her clothes. She quickly slipped into her pajamas and fluffed her pillow. Pulling the blanket closer to her, Hinata cuddled herself.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

The Akatsukis.

She was more then just happy with them. They had become her best friends. the best friends she had ever had. They were better then the other in Konoha. No one was that nice to her. When Deidara had hugged her, she felt so warm. Something she thought she would never feel with them. But she had figured out something everyone else would never imagine of the Akatsukis. They were normal. They acted like normal friends even if they didn't look normal. Hinata realized something quickly.

She loves them. She will always love them. They were her family and her friends. And nothing would ever take her away from that.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666DEEPREALLYDEEP7777777777777777777777777777777777777

The moon cut through the clouds and the rain seized to fall. The elite group quickly took down their tent and raced through the rain, almost slipping on the mud. Soon they reached a very large boulder with a sealed mark. One of the Jonins stepped in front of the boulder, did a few hand signs and placed his hand on the seal. It instantly burned up and the boulder slid off a little. The team entered the gap and swept inside of the cave. It was all dark exempt for a small candle on the wall.

They quickly spotted a small figure on the couch. The slowly approached it and could see it was a girl. Hinata lay peacefully sleeping. The Jonins hushed the others and slowly picked up the Hyuuga girl, cradling her with the blanket.

They quickly came out without a sound and disappeared into the night, carrying the kidnapped Hinata with them.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666NONONO7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sasuke had been feeling really sick since yesterday. He had a terrible headache and a horrible feeling. Something was not right and it was driving him mad. Not once had the thought of Hinata gone be the reason he was sick. Not till he visited Tsunade's office the next day.

The young Uchiha walked into the Hokage's hospital bed and sat down. Tsunade entered twenty minutes later.

"What's the problem Uchiha?' she asked as she sat down in front of him.

"I haven't been feeling well lately" he answered.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure; I thought maybe you would know"

Tsunade put her hand on Sasuke's forehead "when did you start feeling this?"

Sasuke thought "I guess, about two days ago"

"Hmmm" the fifth thought. "Sasuke, where were you two days ago?"

"I was just sitting at home all day"

"Well, it looks like you've been thinking of something for a long time, that could give you a headache" Tsunade explained "have you thought of something a lot lately?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. Well, he had been thinking of were Hinata was lately, but that's stupid. He didn't care about her.

"Do you know anything about Hinata's disappearance?" Tsunade asked.

"What? Why would I have anything to do with that girl?" Sasuke looked angry a little.

"I heard you weren't on good terms with her, according to Naruto"

"Damn you Naruto" Sasuke growled.

"So?"

Sasuke sighed and explained what happened in the forest.

"Mhm, I see, so you got her to run away?"

"No, well, not exactly"

"Maybe you feel guilty about it"

"I'm not guilty of anything"

Tsunade sighed and clapped her hand together, getting up. She turned around to leave. "Well until you admit that, I can't help you" she walked out leaving a really pissed off Uchiha.

Guilty? She must be crazy! He didn't feel any guilt for that stupid Hyuuga girl…

…

Could he?

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666LOLILIKEDDOINGTHAT7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Finally done!**

**Sorry for the long update!**

**Please vote and review!**


	17. Returning 'Home'

**Yo!**

**Can't believe how long its been since I updated!**

**Here are the results now: **

**DeiHina: 19**

**SasoHina: 3**

**DeiHinaSaso: 4**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 49**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 6**

**ItaHina: 35**

**NejiHina: 2**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 2**

**NaruHina: 2**

**SasuHina: 3**

**Sorry again for being late!**

**And sorry to those who thought the Akatsukis sensed the Jonins**

**They didn't**

**I need my fic to have a cliffy!**

**Here we go again!**

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333

Five dark figures silently walked through the forest. There feet didn't even crunch the leaves beneath them. There silent breaths hitching when they heard rustles in the bushes and trees. They had to be careful sometimes. Anyone could come out at any time.

Suddenly, one of them spoke, "I think we're being a little _too_ careful" he whispered. The others stopped and stared at him.

The main scowled. "You can never be too careful, Hidan" he growled. "Now be quiet"

Hidan rolled his eyes and snickered. Sometimes his leader was just so stupid. Like the rest of the figures. He began to follow them, taking the backside. Suddenly, he felt a large amount of chakara closing in on the small group. 

"Someone's coming" he hissed. The other figures quickly jumped into hiding the minute his words left his mouth. Hidan followed done of the figures to a near by tree. The figure's had was on his weapon. The whole forest was deathly silent.

Then the sound of rushing feet echoed throughout. The Akatsukis huddled down, as other dark figures jumped out from the trees. Hidan saw only 10 Jonins.

"Konohagakure ninjas also" he smiled viciously under his hood.

"What is it Hidan?" the figure he had followed whispered so low.

"Nothing, just that these bastards aren't even worth the worry" he snickered.

"Stay quiet either way"

Hidan shrugged and continued watching the ever slow Jonins rush through the trees. Something caught his eye as Hidan rolled his eyes. One seemed to be lagging behind. It looked like he was carrying something in his arms. It was wrapped in blue cloth so he couldn't see but it was the size of o human. Bare toes dangled from one side. Hidan raised an eyebrow at this. Who it the world are they carrying out in the middle of no where?

The Konoha Jonins quickly disappeared through more patches of trees. The Akatsukis came back out.

"Hidan was right, we could have totally taken them on" one hissed.

"This isn't a mission; we are merely visiting the other Akatsukis to meet this new member" the main answered, turning.

"I know but still…"

"Let's get going" the leader began to walk. The rest of the figures followed. Hidan turned to look back, and frowned at the large hole made by the rushing Jonins. He was still wondering about that package.

"Hidan" snapped one of the figures "don't fall back"

The swearing priest looked back and scowled at the figure but he followed anyway.

It's not like what ever they were carrying was important.

99999999990000000000000000000000000008888888888888888888888889999999999999999999999999990

The calm wind quickly turned into a large hurricane. It picked up, blowing fallen leaves around into a tornado of green. The wind was so strong, it made the braches of the large oak tree sway uneasily. The rustling of the leaves still hanging on the tree made louder sounds that could match thunder. The clear blue sky soon disappeared as angry looking black and grey clouds covered it. The clear, clean grass soon turned into a sickening grey-green color and the flowers lost their glow.

Hinata looked down at her toes. The gloomy atmosphere hung all around her. She felt tears brimming her eyes as she crumpled her sandwich. She looked up at the stranger women. She was solemn and quite. Her beautiful, oval blue eyes had lost their glimmer and now looked down at her lap. It was _very_ strange to see her like that. Hinata slide her hand onto the hand of the older women. She turned her face to look down at the young heiress. She didn't smile. Not a single flicker of life on her face. Hinata tilted her head in confusion at the non-reacting lady.

"Hinata…" she whispered.

The wind whistled through the leaves and became stronger.

"Hinata…you have to go back…"

8888888888889999999999999999999999999999998888888888888888888888888888888888888333333333333333333333333777777777777

The bluenette woke up, her soft eye lids lifting as her large purple eyes stared up at the white, unfamiliar ceiling. It was brown like the ceiling of the cave. Huh? Then she began to feel conscious of the soft material under her. It was ruff, or crooked like the couch in the head quarters. Strange. She turned her head slightly, looking at the white desk. There was a glass of water sitting there, along with a box wrapped in golden tin foil and tied with a silky red ribbon. That wasn't the old brown desk that always sat next to her when she slept in her bed. Odd. Then she looked down at herself. She was wearing a light blue night gown. Why wasn't she wearing her clock?...Oh fuck...

The Hyuuga heiress immediately sprang to life, looking around her to be surrounded by white walls and laying on a white bed. Her eyes darted at the door. The Konoha symbol was tattooed at the window. Her already wide eyes became wider as she realized where she was. The Konoha Hospital. But why?

How in the world did she get her? She could have sworn that she was at the Akatsuki cave!...Unless it was all a dream.

Memories of the laughter and anger and sadness and emotion came crashing down on her swiftly. No, it couldn't all have been a dream. That was impossible. It was too real. She lay back down on the pillow, trying to control her breathing. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them she would be back in the cave. But when she opened them, she was still lying on the soft bed and the whiteness of the room still engulfed her. Damn it…

She rolled to her side and frowned.

She was finally back home. Back to her friends and family and childhood memories. But she wasn't happy. Not at all.

44444444444444444999999999999999999999999999888888888888888888888888888800000000000000000033333333333333333333338

Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi came rushing into the Konoha Hospital and raced down the hallways, one person coming to all their minds. Tsunade. The busty fifth was talking to some med-nins when the Hyuuga's came bursting into the front doors of the fifth hallway. The blond watched them approach her and she shooed the nin away. Turning, she faced the head of the clan.

"Is it true? Is my daughter back?" Hiashi said, trying to gain his breath back. He really hadn't worked out much lately. Tsunade nodded and smiled slightly.

"The rescue was a success"

"Then let me see her"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Hiashi-sama" she began.

"Well, why not!" Hiashi snapped. Tsunade didn't even flinch.

"Well, we have a slight problem"

"Problem?" Neji stepped in.

The fifth nodded "yes"

"Are you willing to tell us what's wrong?" Hiashi frowned.

Tsunade gestured to some seats. The Hyuugas sat themselves down and stared at the busty women. She sat opposite them and sighed.

"You see…" she began. "I don't know how to explain this or if we have anything to back it up, but, you see, there was something funny about what she was wearing…"

8999999999999999999997777777777777777777777777344444444444444444766666666666666666666666666663222222222222225666666666

Ino straightened out the petal of a rose that sat next to her. If anything, Ino was a real perfectionist when it came to how the flowers looked, getting bought or just sitting there. They had to be perfect. She folded the creases to perfect angels. Then she smiled. There. Perfect. Ready to be bought.

Chimes at the doors signaled a customer. Ino turned and smiled at the new comer. "Hello! Welcome to the Yama-"she began but then took a good look at the figure. It was Sakura. Now that was a surprise. "Sakura?"

The pink haired ninja looked up at the blonde and smiled weakly. "Oh, hey Ino" she began "I didn't know you were working today"

"Ya well…" Ino sighed. It's not like she didn't like working. It's just that it took a lot of her time. She walked over to the counter and stepped behind it. Placing an elbow on the desk and resting her head in her hand, she watched Sakura come a little closer to some yellow lilies. She grabbed the small bouquet carefully, so as not to ruin their position and walked over to the counter. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Who are these for?"

Sakura looked back at her friend, a confused look plastered on her face. "Hinata, of course"

Now it was Ino who had the confused look. "Hinata? Is something wrong with her?"

"No, she was just brought back from the Akatsukis"

The blonde gasped. A-Akatsukis! What was this about the Akatsukis?

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Sakura said "everyone's talking about it. Hinata was kidnapped by the Akatsukis after training in the Forest of Death and now there sending the military to arrest the Akatsukis" she leaned and smiled "they know where their headquarters are. And I hope they bag those bastards real good"

This was obviously complete news to Ino. Everyone was talking about? Then how come she didn't. Damn work.

"I just thought she'd like a warm welcome "Sakura continued, looking down at the flowers "who knows what those awful criminals have done to her"

Ino frowned, realizing the words of the kunoichi in front of her. She knew all to well what the Akatsukis were capable of.

The blonde quickly untied her apron and through it on the counter. She rushed to the door and flipped the closed sign over it. Then she turned and ran back into the store. Sakura watched her in wonder.

"Ino?"

"I'll come with you to see Hinata" Ino called "we got a new order of some gorgeous purple flowers! Now that's Hinata's favorite color right? Oh jeez, I don't even know!"

Sakura smiled. Actually, Hinata's favorite color was blue, but she didn't need to mention that.

44444444444444444444444445555555555555555555599999999999999999999992222222222222222333333333333333

Sasuke sighed as he stared into blank space. He leaned his hands over the couch and suck even more into the soft material. How strange. He didn't feel really sick anymore. In fact, he felt really great! But why? 

_Dammit, doesn't make sense at all_ he thought. He'd been feeling sick for three days straight and then suddenly he felt better then ever. _Somebody must be playing some mind tricks on me_ that was what he was trying to convince himself of. But he knew when he lied to himself. It's not like he really had a reason to feel sick in the first place. Maybe it was one of the phases you go through growing up. That was his back-up reason.

A knock interrupted the Uchiha's thoughts. He turned his head to the wooden board that stood 2 feet of the ground. He slowly got up; feeling too relaxed to move any faster and approached his door. Before he was even a feet to it, it burst open. Wooden spikes were flying everywhere and Sasuke had to dodge every single one of them.

What the fuck? First he suddenly feels happier then ever after three days of feeling awful, and now his door explodes?

_Maybe I shouldn't have come back to Konoha_ he was thinking, raising an eyebrow. His wondering was answered when a loud shout cam from the smoked up area.

"Sasuke-temeeeeeeeee!" an all-too familiar voice erupted from the ruins. Out jumped the blonde idiot ninja. He landed right in front of the stunned Uchiha and smiled his goofy smile. "Hey! Did ya miss me!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's headache was coming back. But now he knew why.

"So know you like blowing up my door?" the cold teen glared at his friend. Naruto turned to see the broken down door and looked back with a stupid look of complete confusion.

"Oops, I meant for it to have only one hole…"

It took a lot of will power for the Uchiha not the punch the blonde baka in the head and send him flying all the way to Suna. Ya, leave Gaara with the idiot. See how many days he can coop. Now there's a good idea.

"Anyways!" the blonde ninja began, breaking into Sasuke's thoughts again. But this time Naruto seemed a little more serious. "Did you hear? Hinata came back!"

Ok, now that got his attention.

"Come back?" Sasuke began "where did she go?"

"You didn't hear? She was kidnapped by the Akatsukis!"

The Uchiha's eyes went wide and a look of pure surprise was plastered on his face. Akatsukis?

"How long has she been gone?" he slowly asked.

"For four days!" was Naruto's answer.

Four days. Four days ago he had scared her off in the forest. He couldn't have scared her so bad she ran so deep into the forest?

And a day after he began to feel sick. Coincidence?

"What else do you know?"

"Well" Naruto thought "all I got out of Old Lady Tsunade was that Hinata had run into the forest, for some reason, and the Akatsukis kidnapped her" he narrowed his eyes "I hope they didn't do anything to her, or I'm gonna personally Kick. Their. Asses." With that, the blonde ninja turned and began to walk out of the house. He turned and smiled "oh, and I'll pay for your door!" he turned and ran out.

Well…there was some interesting news. Everything had been really clear about everything Naruto had said, even if it was all extremely shocking. But there was just one thing he didn't understand.

Why did the Akatsukis kidnap Hinata in the first place?

Sasuke stretched himself out. Being stuck in his house all the time really took a toll on his body. 

_Well_ he thought, looking straight out his door _I guess, it's time to pay a visit to the princess._

5555555555555556666666666666666666669999999999999999999900000000000000000000032222222222222224444444444

"What…"

"The…"

"Muffins, yeah?"

Sasori and Kisame looked at Deidara and narrowed their eyes. Muffins? Is he seriously that stupid? The blonde Akatsuki looked back at them.

"What?"

They shook their heads and sighed, looking back at the empty couch.

"Dang, they took the blanket also" Kisame's frown deepened. Deidara hit him on the arm.

"Is that all you care about, yeah?"

"No! I just…I liked that blanket" Kisame rubbed his sore arm.

"How in the…how could we have not sensed something?" Sasori mumbled under his breath.

"That's impossible, yeah!" Deidara cried. "We're the fuckin' Akatsukis! We're better then this, yeah!"

"Shut up Deidara!"

"Quiet, all of you" snapped a dark voice. Everyone's heads turned to see Itachi leaning on the wall.

"Hey Itachi" Kisame greeted "you'll never believe what we found-"

"Hina-chan is goooooooone, yeah!" Deidara collapsed on the couch and cried.

"Deidara, I said shut up" Sasori growled.

"I know" Itachi said. The blond Akatsuki looked at his leader, surprised. Sasori and Kisame followed.

"You know?"

"I know the Konoha Jonins stole her"

"Th-then why didn't you do something, yeah!" Deidara shouted. Itachi sent him a glare that made the blonde stop.

"Because I was thinking…"

"Oh great" Kisame rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. Itachi glared at him to but the fish man was too used to it to be affected.

"I was thinking…maybe it was a mistake to have kept that girl"

"Oh so now she's 'that girl'" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha clan killer.

"…Hinata. I think we should have returned her to Konoha when you found her"

"Ita-kuuuun! You're so cruel, yeah!" Deidara shouted again. Itachi sighed.

"Don't call me that"

"Oh right…only Hina-chan can call him that, yeah" the blonde Akatsuki smiled.

The Uchiha stared blankly, wondering why this guy was on his team again. Ah, forget it. Who remembers that long ago anyway.

"If you knew they were kidnapping her, why didn't you stop them?" Kisame asked.

There was silence for a little while. "I tried" Itachi answered "but I realized that, that girl doesn't belong with us. She never did. We should have known that. We did know that. But we tried ignoring that fact. Now it's come back and taken her away. No matter how much we try to change her, that girl will always be Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan from Konoha. Not Hinata, the Akatsuki. That's the reality. Doesn't matter what we do. We can't change that. So we should just give up on her. The only reason she was here was to train. She's stronger now. We left Konoha with a new heiress. We should be happy that our training does wonders on the weak. She's finished with her training so that means she's finished with us. And we're finished with her. So let's just forget about it all and return to our old life."

When he was finished, the only sound was the steady breathing of all the others. They had stunned expressions on their faces. Itachi stared back at them, and then got off the wall.

"So do you guys want something special for breakfast?"

Sasori sighed and nodded. Kisame nodded also. Deidara didn't give a response. His face was in a pillow now. Itachi decided to make breakfast for the blonde as well. He turned to go into the kitchen when a chuckle stopped him. It was coming from the entrance of the cave. All four Akatsukis turned towards it.

There stood five of the dark figures. Only, they weren't dark in the light of the cave.

One had yellow hair slicked back and a cocky grin played on his face. He also wore his Akatsuki clock loose to show his chest and a large reaper-like weapon on his back. Another was wearing a yellow mask with a black swirl going into a small hole in the middle of the mask. Another was completely covered except for his green eyes. Another was a female with blue hair that disappeared under her clock, wearing a flower on her head and come sort of mascara on her eyes. The other had a black and white face and green leaves coming out of his stretched clock. The last had spiky orange hair and piercing covering all over his ear and some of his face.

**TheDarkHyuuga**

**Ok, peeps, heads up for ya. I haven't read the recent Naruto chapters…ok, actually I haven't checked up with the Naruto fandom in a year! I'm so sorry, but I saw this new anime called Bleach and I just…I just lost interest T.T I feel like I truly betrayed Naruto but I can't help that Bleach is….maybe a **_**little**_** better then Naruto! Yes I really suck . so if the descriptions of the characters are lagging and sucky, please note that I haven't checked out Naruto for **_**a year**_

**Again, I'm sorry T.T**

The other four Akatsuki's eye's widened. Yes, even Itachi's. 

"That was a fancy speech there, Itachi-kun" the reaper-carrying man sneered.

"Why are you here?' Sasori asked.

"That's a stupid questioned Sasori. After all it was you who called us. We're here to see the girl" the spiky haired orange haired Akatsuki answered.

99999999999999999999999999999944444444444444444444444444444888888888888888888888888855555555555555555555777777

**I'm losing my touch and I suck .**

**I update late and I can't even decide which couple to put…**

**Yes, TheDarkHyuuga, everyone, is becoming one of those lazy people who don't care if they anger their viewers!**

**Now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**But if you didn't, I don't blame you**

**Now, if you'll excuse me,**

**I'm going to ball up in a corner and quietly cry myself to sleep**

**-walks out-**


	18. The News And The Upcoming Visits

Ok I'm back and ready for another chapter

**Ok I'm back and ready for another chapter!**

**I'm glad some of you are still reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Here are the poll results **

**DeiHina: 20**

**SasoHina: 3**

**DeiHinaSaso: 4**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 51**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 6**

**ItaHina: 36**

**NejiHina: 2**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 2**

**NaruHina: 2**

**SasuHina: 3**

**They may close after the next chapters so this is your last time to cast in your votes!**

**Alright, so without further a due (for you, and you, and you) here we go!**

3333333333333333

Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara's surprised gaze watch the five other Akatsuki members as the entered deeper into the cave. Their steps echoed against the chamber's walls as they stepped closer and closer to the group of four.

"You all look like you've seen a fuckin' ghost or something" Hidan snickered.

"I-It's not that it's just-"Deidara began.

"We didn't expect you" Sasori answered, interrupting his partner. "We're surprised you're later then we thought"

"Ya, well, some of us came back late from our missions" the plant man began, stopping to face Sasori, who was the closest, and glancing at the man with his eyes only showing. "So that's why we are a bit late"

"Turns out we came all this way for nothing" the orange masked boy shrugged.

"We didn't expect Hinata to be gone when you came" Kisame commented, folding his arms. "Seriously, people, we have phones!"

"It's not like the Konoha Jonins were going to call ya and say they were coming to take the princess" Hidan shrugged.

"What I'm not getting is if she is a new member, why did they come back for her?" the blue haired female finally spoke up. She eyed Itachi who stared back.

"Perhaps I didn't quite explain much" Sasori began.

"Then enlighten us, Sasori" the spiky haired member said, his voice as serious as ever.

5555555555555555555555555

Hinata sat silently on her comfortable white bed, hands folded in front of her and on her lap. Her lavender eyes stared blankly at her fingernails. They were longer then she usually kept them and almost filled with dark spots of dirt that had gotten into them. They shaped into claw-like nails but not so sharp that they could cut anything.

Though right then and there, Hinata wished she could cut open iron so she could escape this place.

That thought both was shocking and normal. How could she be fantasizing about getting out of her? Four days ago, she would be fantasizing how to rip open dirt walls and hard boulders.

Her experience changed her too much to even think about an escape plan. It seemed ridiculous how she wanted to get away from the Akatsukis, now that she knew who they were. Well, some of them. She remembered vaguely that the other members would come and visit but they hadn't come. She hoped something had happened so they wouldn't come. How embarrassing would that be for her new friends.

Ya, in that short time, those four men had become her friends. It was either she was very open-minded or they showed her a different side to them on purpose. But why? There was no reason for them to try and become soft with her. It just happened. Never in a million years had Hinata ever thought the Akatsukis would go easy on someone, even their fellow members.

Something happened in those four odd days. Something even the heiress couldn't explain.

But all she knew was she needed to get back; to be with them again; to laugh and fight and talk with them again.

To feel comfortable against Kisame's fish smell.

To be immune to Deidara's wake-up horn.

To teach Sasori in the art of cooking.

To mind Itachi's cold stares, even though sometimes he doesn't mean to look at people like that.

To be in a group of people who are different then everyone else. Like her.

Hinata couldn't stop the freckle of tears that had fought there way to her eye lids. She left them slide down her cheek, leaving wet, straight trails down her pale face. Her eyes blurred as the tears landed on her claws and stained her white sheets. She hadn't realized how empty she felt without them. Without them crowding around her like worried parents or hearing her thoughts on matters. She felt alone again; isolated.

_She's one of us now_ Sasori's voice flashed in her mind. She could almost feel his arm around her shoulder, smiling and announcing her new position.

Right now, she hadn't realized how fulfilling those five words were to her.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

"That can't be!" Hiashi almost jumped form his seat, hand he been not gripped the handle of the red cushioned chair.

Neji and Hanabi didn't even notice his mini leap. Neji's mind was reeling and Hanabi's face betrayed her surprise.

Tsunade looked down on her desk as her chin rested her hands. Her eyes closed for a minute the opened to reveal her serious blue eyes. "I'm afraid what I have told you is correct. When the princess was brought to me, she was covered in the cloak with the symbol of the Akatsuki on it"

"But Hinata isn't an Akatsuki!" Neji exclaimed, really jumping from his seat. "She hardly knows who they are, and she hasn't gone on any missions that have anything to do in the Akatsuki territory!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that Neji," Tsunade shot the Jonin a knowing look. He took the hint and sat himself down. "But her outfit tells other wise" the blonde leader turned her spinning chair 90 degrees and bent down. Her hand gripped a plastic bag that was the size of mini table and pulled it out from under a desk. Inside the plastic container was a crumpled black coat with medium sized red clouds that littered the blackness. The Hyuugas stared at the coat in surprise. "She was found covered in this. As you can see it is, no doubt, the cloak of an Akatsuki"

"Th-This can't be…" Hiashi's wide eyes kept staring at the coat.

"But it could mean anything" Neji's eyes dragged itself from the item on the table to stare into crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, it could mean anything" Tsunade agreed. Her head went down. "But that did not stop me from contacting the other four countries about this"

The news made the three visitors jump.

"All…the countries?" Neji almost stuttered.

"Don't you think that's a bit rash?" Hiashi's voice was rising, adding a harsh tone to his honest question.

"No. I do not believe this is rash at all" Tsunade leaned her back against her chair, staring the Hyuuga leader in the eyes. "If the case of Hinata Hyuuga has become a member of the Akatsuki" this made Neji hold his breath and glare a little at the blonde "then she might have some information that could help us against the Akatsuki. In three days she will be courted and asked questions with representatives of the court watching her as well as anyone who wishes to see her trial. It will be held outside the Hokage Tower"

Tsunade let the information sink in. Hiashi, who had been stiff through half the meeting, fell back against his chair, as if collapsing. Neji followed, making a less intimate movement.

Hanabi, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke. "Will you kill Hinata nee-san once you have all your information?"

Neji and Hiashi jolted from their relaxed state to stare at the youngest Hyuuga. She was staring, with her large lavender eyes, at the women she was to look up to.

Tsunade couldn't meet the little girl's eyes. She sighed. "Well, if she chooses by her will to leave her membership in the Akatsukis, then we will let her go. Under our surveillance for a few weeks, of course. We don't usually do that, but since she has been gone for only four days, as well as being the heiress of a noble clan, we can make an exception that her mind has not yet been tainted by the sights she might have seen."

"And if she doesn't leave her membership?" Hanabi leaned forward again.

"Then…I have no choice but to hand her over to the Konoha Military and they will take the matter into their own hands"

Tsunade's words would seem soft if it weren't for the dark reason behind them. Neji knew all about how harsh the Military is with ninja who don't complete their missions correctly. He couldn't bear to think what they would do with Hinata if they knew she was an Akatsuki.

"Is it possible for us to see Hinata before her trial?" the Branch House member asked.

"Well, technically, now she is in the infirmary and visitors are allowed there so I suppose its ok" Tsunade smirked, happy she could bring at least some good news to the already horrid situation.

The three Hyuugas excused them selves and left the office, closing the door softly after them.

The walk down the hall was very quiet, each Hyuuga in their own thoughts. Hanabi's was the simplest since she took all the information she was given in a stand still without looking behind words and phrases. Neji was the opposite. He was looking for the meanings behind the news, contemplating the possibilities of his sweet, innocent cousin becoming a ruthless rouge ninja. It wasn't possible. Hiashi's thoughts we going into another direction. It wouldn't be good to the Hyuugas reputation if an Akatsuki member tainted the blood of the clan. Now he had no choice but to withdraw Hinata should she decide to stay a member.

"Perhaps she was tricked; hypnotized" Neji's voice broke through the thoughts of the other two. "I mean, it's illogical for Hinata to be a member by will. She's too kind and not as harsh as the Akatsukis. In fact, I'm surprised that they hadn't killed her on spot. Though I am grateful that they didn't" only grateful for that, he added in his mind "so the only one who can explain this confusion is Hinata and I am sure she is recovering from the hypnotism"

It seemed like a ridiculous theory but it made more sense then anything else.

"Well we'll see" Hiashi responded gruffly, and continued his walk. The other two followed.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke walked past the shops which weren't as busy since it was going to be dark soon. He might as well make this visit quick.

The Uchiha avenger went through, in his head, what he was going to tell Hinata. Well, more practically, how he was going to sneer and mock the weak girl for getting lost so easily and for using a moronic tactic as to through her food at him. Oh yes, he was going to have a seriously pissed talk with her. And she wouldn't have the right to say anything back.

On top of what he was planning to say, he was waiting for his sick feeling to come back again. No way has it just disappeared as fast as it came just before. It wasn't normal. He felt like puking, and did, every day and had head aches that topped his burning fever. It didn't make sense that the horrible pain just disappeared one morning. It couldn't be because of sleeping well. He tried to sleep well those three days but it didn't help. And even the soups he himself could not have helped. They didn't help in the time period.

And was all this somehow connected to the Hyuuga princess? That was the most stupid idea coming to his mind.

Shaking his head, he growled a little. Then he noticed a dot of pink at the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Sakura standing, smiling in front of an open door. The Uchiha quickly realized it was the _Yamanaka Flower Shop_. She was holding a blue tinted vase that stood erect with white and light blue flowers coming out on all directions. In seconds, Ino walked out from the shop, carrying a vase as well, the color of yellow, with light purple flowers springing out.

The blonde turned and closed the door, locking it before turning to her friend. Without another glance, the two friends began walking in the same direction as Sasuke. They had obviously not seen him, more focused on their small conversation. He wasn't really surprised though. They weren't as serious about him as they were before he left to Orochimaru and when he came back. It was a start.

Normally he would ignore people's businesses, but lately his curiosity has been getting the better of him, and he walked a good distance behind the girls so as not to be suspected of stalking. He knew Ino didn't get out much because of her work and Sakura usually went to train more then taking a walk. But the Flower Shop hours were still on and Sakura should have been home by now. So where in the world were they headed?

Sasuke's answer came to him when he obviously could see their route was taking them to the Konoha Infirmary. It was like the hospital, but more for patients who are recommended by the Godaime Hokage. Of course a run-away Hyuuga would be kept there.

So it seemed the two were of to visit Hinata. Like him. Well that explains it.

He sighed, feeling more foolish of being curious where a couple of girls were headed.

He had to stay focused on his mission, only hoping his mocking will make the Hyuuga princess cry.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hinata…" the soft voice drifted with the wind, as if it was the air itself. It called the blue haired girl in the softest manner, almost like an angle. "Hinata…"

The lavender eyed girl looked up to the women beside her, meeting the exact same lavender eyes as her. But only they were clouded in sadness. More then anything, Hinata wanted to start crying and cuddle herself with the familiar stranger but she knew that would be selfish as the women seemed very upset about something. It was then that the Hyuuga heiress realized how small she was, even when the two where on their knees, compared to the women. It was as if she had shrunken. With a shaky pale hand, Hinata raised it to the women's cheek and cupped it, feeling its silkiness under her fingers. The woman was struggling to smile, but her clouded eyes were resenting any form of happiness.

"Hinata…you have to go back…"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Finally finished!!**

**Thank you all for the support and the fact that you all are still reading!!**

**More to come and the pairing poll will go down in the next chapter!**

**So this is your last chance to vote!**


	19. The Visit

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated**

**I just don't know where to go from this point!**

**I wish I planned it before I started this fic**

**Damn…**

**Well my mistake ^^**

**Here are the results:**

**DeiHina: 21**

**SasoHina: 4**

**DeiHinaSaso: 4**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 56**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 6**

**ItaHina: 39**

**NejiHina: 2**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 2**

**NaruHina: 2**

**SasuHina: 3**

**KisaHina: 1**

**Polling ends this chapter!**

**So send them in!**

**33333333333**

"You see, she didn't exactly come to us. We found her sleeping in the cave's entrance and decided to take her in. She had said she has run away for she couldn't fight. When we found out that she was a Hyuuga, we, er well maybe I thought that if we trained her, she would use her byakugan to aid us in our goal. But after a few days, we did grow fond of Hinata to the point were, even though her training was not completed, considered her an Akatsuki. Itachi can explain last night" Sasori finished and the Akatsukis turned their head to one of the youngest members. The Uchiha looked back.

"The Jonins were very skilled, so it is ok if we couldn't sense them. But I had made sure to hid their presence by forming a barrier around the doorway. I decided that Hinata was finished with her training and such and deserved to go home"

"But wasn't the plan ta use 'er or somethin'?" Hidan asked, following the story as best he could.

"We don't…need her" Itachi hesitated, not meeting the eyes of Sasori, Kisame and especially Deidara.

"Bullshit, yeah" Deidara swore, hatred for Itachi pouring out from him. Even when he hated Itachi's eyes, he hated him even more for this. "Hinata was _not_ finished, yeah"

"Deidara-"Sasori began.

"No." the blonde's voice was set. "Listen. Who are we? We are the Akatsukis. We are known to be the most dangerous ninja's in the world. We're cold and heartless, merciless and evil. We killed thousands without a drop of guilt and we've screwed lives and messed with the very balance that keeps the ninja world on solid ground. We have never cared for anyone, even our selves, yeah"

Deidara let it sink in for awhile.

"And then Hinata came along, and we suddenly got a taste of who we were before, when we did care, when we did have hearts and lives and pity and love. In the Akatsukis, the only people we are surrounded by are people who have had just as fucked up lives as ourselves. No one cares anymore. No one will watch your back and sit and talk when you have problems and share with you secrets and stories. We have always kept to ourselves for the longest time and that, that's just plain normal for us. But Hinata was not an Akatsuki. She was a normal woman, who had somehow found her way into our lives. She feared, loved, cried, smiled. She is more human then anyone we have ever encountered in years. And we finally got to show who we were before. Even after she spent four days with us, she only grew to care for us more, instead of fearing us. We opened up to her because we were not afraid to be judged by someone who was used to helping people and who didn't know very well who we are and what we have done. With that, we became a little more human as well I even bonded with my fellow Akatsukis. We became a team. Not as the Akatsukis, but as shinobis, yeah!!!"

The silence was heavy in the enclosed room. Deidara's speech hadn't really penetrated the arriving Akatsukis as much as it did to Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. For one thing, everyone was shocked Deidara was being very serious at the moment. He hardly ever was and when he was, it was for a dire matter.

What they knew, though, was he was right. They had noticed it before, but it was so unexplained it was hard to come to it. They had been different. They acted as if they were a family, then killers. It was such a normal feeling that it shocked the three Akatsuki members, finally realizing the events that had happened.

"I'm right. Aren't I, yeah?" Deidara asked, the hard edge still in his voice.

Sasori finally spoke, smiling a little.

"Ya, you're right. Which is a miracle"

The blonde smirked.

"Well I wouldn't say I felt normal, but I can say I felt human" Kisame shook his head. Itachi stayed silent, not sure what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, Hidan finally spoke. He had sat down on the floor, expecting an hour long story on the girl. Really, it was only half an hour. "Well," he said, brushing off the dirt on his cloak "looks to me like ya'll went soft on us from the very beginnin'"

"I'm still not sure were such emotions come from" said the spiky haired member "but this has been stretched out for far too long. It has caused a sudden stop in our plans and we can not have that"

"So…what do you suggest?" Sasori asked.

"Leave the girl"

The four others looked at the male.

"Leave her?!" Deidara shouted. "Even after all that?"

The male looked at Deidara with his circled eyes. "Emotions are unnecessary at the moment, Deidara. We can not hold on for the girl."

"Pein…" Sasori whispered eyes wide. The man was usually considerate for everyone to get along.

The only female spoke. "Please comply. Think about how this will be a flaw in our schedule. Everything we worked for would be shattered if we put a stop to it for long."

Her words had also sunken in, making the four hesitate.

The masked member, having leaned on the wall next to the entrance straightened up. "Well I'm sure it won't take _that_ long to retrieve the princess"

Now everyone in the room stared at him.

"It might even be fun. Gives us a chance to taste who we are up against a little." He chuckled.

"But…" Pein began.

"You just gotta be dedicated on the decision, boys" the masked man turned his attention to the four Akatsukis who were even more shocked then the other members but even more revealed.

"I'm totally in, yeah!" Deidara said immediately.

"Me too" Sasori answered, his series tone returning.

"It really could be fun" Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

Itachi stayed silent, looking down at his sandals, knowing everyone's eyes were on him. It took him awhile to truly give his real answer but he still reflected. Even he knew Deidara was right. The Hyuuga girl's kindness wasn't just by mistake, but it was also balanced by his own attitude. Their own attitudes.

"I'm in" he answered, definite. Only Deidara smirked at this. The others were either surprised or annoyed a little.

"Then its settled" the masked member said, smiling behind his cover.

55555555555

A knock interrupted Hinata's train of thought. She perked and looked at the plain white door. The window had a cover on it so no one could see her. Figures. She had looked at herself in the mirror and if possible, she looked even paler then usual, her hair was wrinkled and curly, very different then her normal cascade of straight violet hair. Bags hung under her eyes and she didn't feel the need to rub them, for they would just become redder. She had taken a shower not long before and decided to dry it through a towel instead of blow drying. They had given her breakfast but she had decided not to eat, especially since it had become cold after a few minutes

"Come in" she crocked. She really felt dehydrated but she refused to drink her water, feeling too sick for even that.

The door slowly opened and a pink hair appeared in Hinata's view. Before even looking at the emerald green eyes, the Hyuuga knew it was Sakura. She only peeked in with her head.

"Hey there, Hinata-chan" she whispered, smiling. She slowly swung the door open and Ino was right beside her, smiling as well. Her blonde hair was let down this time and her bang hanging dimly over her blue eye. Like Deidara, except he had a camera. Hinata swallowed the bulge in her throat and tried for a smile. "Hey" she whispered back.

The two kunoichis came into the room, Ino clicking the door closed. They had small bouquets in their hands. Sakura carried a ton of small, yellow lilies and Ino carried large, full-bloomed purple flowers that matched Hinata's eye color. The placed the bouquets on the table beside Hinata's bed.

"Thank you" she said, with a lot of gratitude. It had been awhile since she had seen anything other then white and pale blue. The two took a set beside her legs.

"How ya feeling?" Ino asked.

"Pretty good" Hinata answered. "A little sick but all in all, well"

"Well you haven't eaten" Sakura giggled, picking up an apple from the plate of food. A bread stick, a cup of water, cups or butter and a bowl of soup were left behind. She took the plate from under the soup bowl and the knife beside it and began to peal the skin of the apple. Hinata watched her.

"So…" Ino advanced to Hinata "what happened?"

"Ino!" Sakura barked. "Leave her alone. I'm sure it was very traumatizing for her"

"Hey! I can ask a question if I want!"

Hinata could tell that they knew about her and the Akatsukis. The Hyuuga girl really felt like telling them straight out that the Akatsukis' were not bad and where not heartless and that they were the greatest guys if people got to know them, and perhaps lash out at anyone who thought other wise. But she kept it in, keeping quiet.

"Hinata-chan, was it that bad?" Ino asked, leaning in again.

"Oh…no it-it wasn't" she said, keeping her voice low, still not confident enough to rebel against what someone thought.

The two girls were surprised.

"Did you meet the Akatsukis?" Sakura asked, stopping momentarily to stare at her friend.

"Um…yes…"

"And it wasn't that bad?" Ino continued eyes wide as saucers.

"W-Well…it was mostly quiet"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No"

"Were they planning to?"

"Um, I don't know"

"Did you over hear them say anything?"

"No"

"Did they feed you?"

"Er, yes"

"Did you talk to them?"

"Um, yes"

"Was it scary?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the 20 questions Ino was throwing at her. Usually, the blonde didn't really care for so much detail, taking things as is.

"No, it wasn't"

"Ino, I'm getting tired just listening to you!" Sakura exclaimed, finishing her skin peeling and cutting the naked apple into pieces. "Give the girl a break"

Ino semi-glared at the pink-head and looked back at Hinata. "Well at least you're here now! Safe and at home" she smiled.

The Hyuuga responded with a fake smile.

555555555555555

"What do you mean I can't see her?' Sasuke asked, gripping the front office's desk. The man behind the counter adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid the policy for patients requested by the Godaime herself is that one person or group per visit"

"So someone has already gone in to see her?"

"Two, to be exact"

Sakura and Ino, Sasuke thought grimly.

"Please take a seat if you would like to wait" the man continued.

Sasuke pushed himself of the desk, having leaned on it and went to sit in one of the million of other black and white seats in front of the main desk. He folded his arms and leaned into his seat. At least there wasn't a whole bunch of people in today. It was rare for a patient to be requested by Tsunade. Especially if that patient is not even ill. The Uchiha male had a feeling that the hospital represented more like a prison cell for Hinata then a hospital. Only the bets for a heiress.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" a voice, close to Sasuke, spoke in surprise. Black coal eyes followed the voice to Neji Hyuuga, who stared down at the boy in surprise, with narrowed eyes. Sasuke paid no mind, looking away from the Hyuuga. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any of your business?" he retorted. Neji glared at him. Typical Uchiha. But it was suspicious that he was out in broad daylight, in a hospital none the less.

"No I supposed not. But it is strange that you took a step outside of your house for something other then food and whining"

Sasuke chose to ignore the last part. Neji walked past him and went to the front office. The Uchiha knew that Neji was here to see Hinata. He was really in for a disappointment though. The male grinned a little.

However, the man behind the counter smiled and nodded, gesturing to the hallway next to him. Neji bowed and walked in. The Uchiha stood up suddenly and went to the man.

"Where's he going?"

"To visit Ms. Hinata Hyuuga" the man answered.

"But I thought it was one visit at a time?" Sasuke answered angrily.

"That is true. And the visiting time for the two who are already in Ms. Hinata Hyuuga's room is just about up in a minute or so. I sent Mr. Neji Hyuuga up there because by the time he reaches Ms. Hyuuga's room, the visitors before will be out"

Sasuke glared at the man.

"I said you could wait. I never said you were next" the man grinned.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath and walked off, exiting the hospital. He was not going to be made a fool out of.

Tomorrow, then.

44444444444444444

**Ran out of time!!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEJI COMES TO VISIT BUT BRINGS BAD NEWS. OR SO HE THINKS**


	20. Two POVs

**I love all of you who reviewed!!!**

**Thanks for putting up with my stalling and such!**

**Here are the end results:**

**DeiHina: 21**

**SasoHina: 4**

**DeiHinaSaso: 4**

**DeiHinaItaSaso: 57**

**SasuHinaItaDeiSaso: 6**

**ItaHina: 40**

**NejiHina: 2**

**SasuHinaNaruIta: 2**

**ItaHinaSasu: 2**

**NaruHina: 2**

**SasuHina: 3**

**KisaHina: 1**

**PeinHina: 1**

**Thanks to everyone who voted!! **

**It's obvious who the winner is but just for kicks, ill add bits of other couples in!**

44444444444444444444444444444

Neji made his way to his cousin's room. As he approached said room, he could hear the murmurs of voices from the inside. Honestly, Ino had such a loud voice. By the time he reached closer to the plain white door, it was already opened and light from the inside filtered into the oddly dark hallway. The voices were louder and familiar.

"Get some rest, ok?" Sakura.

There was a quite response, obviously from Hinata.

Neji was completely exasperated about seeing his cousin again, that he rushed the rest of the way to the door.

Ino and Sakura came outside just as he reached the door. They noticed him immediately.

"Oh, hey Neji-san!" Sakura greeted. He nodded in response. Ino closed the door behind them.

"How is she?" he questioned.

"She's fine actually!" Ino grinned. "Kind of surprising considering where she was"

That was true. At least she was ok to take the news he had to deliver.

The two females left him as he entered Hinata's room. It was quite bright on the eyes, especially because of the coverless windows. The sun that hung in the sky shined down into the room. Hinata sat upright in her bed, munching on a sweet apple piece, and looking at her new visitor. When she realized it was Neji, she stopped her eating and swallowed the still whole piece in her mouth all together. Her face betrayed her surprise.

"Hello Lady Hinata" he greeted. Then he noticed the flowers beside her bed side and suddenly felt guilty that he hadn't brought something as well.

"Hello Neji-san" the female Hyuuga greeted, making a small smile appear on her face.

The male was a little caution when he walked over and sat on the chair at her side. There seemed to be something different about his cousin, whether it was her look or the aura surrounding her, he wasn't sure. Neji eyed the female in front of him with a considerate face. But Hinata was used to the look. He hadn't changed after she had. Tremendously.

"How have they been treating you?" yep, same old Neji. Blame everyone else who was not a Hyuuga.

"Very well"

"Mmm" the Hyuuga boy hoped to get the news over with but his eyes still scanned his cousin, trying to see what was so different about her. She defiantly looked like she just woke up, her hair messed and bags hanging from under her eyes. If possible, she looked paler then usual and it was obvious from the indented cheekbones that she hadn't been eating well.

"Um…Neji nii-san?"

His observation was broken by the voice of his questioning cousin. His eyes met ones identical to his, but an eyebrow had been raised by Hinata.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um, you could say that" now was the moment of truth. He just had to tell her. Cause she would find out anyways. But he hated being the one to break it to his cousin. "Hinata, I have a message from the Hyuugas"

Hinata waited patiently. The clock on the other side of her ticked loudly, as they sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm afraid" he sighed "that because you were missing for four days and founded with the Akatsuki cloak around your body, the clan has deemed you a missing nin and," he closed his eyes "have decided…to remove you from your future position as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan"

Silence. The ticking of the clock was much louder then Neji had thought at first. The sounds of whoever walked by followed but became faint afterwards. The Hyuuga male was to frightened to open his eyes and see the crying or shocked face of his cousin.

"I'm sorry Lady Hinata" he commented, shaking his head. When he looked up and opened his eyes, his cousin was staring back at him with an expressionless face. If he wanted a shocked face he got it. From himself. "…Lady Hinata?"

"Is that it Neji nii-san?"

"What…?" Ok this was beyond weird. The Hinata he knew who have started crying or curled herself in a ball or wouldn't have spoken at all. But that comment was so…just so solid. As if the news he gave her didn't affect her life and future.

"I…don't mean to be rude but it isn't such a big deal. I can still find a home and continue to train" she began, picking up her half eaten piece of apple and munching into it.

Neji snapped out of his surprise to blink quickly. "Um…I suppose, but…are you really ok with that?"

"Will you still be my friend?"

The Hyuuga man hesitated for a few seconds. "…of course"

"Then there is no trouble" Hinata treated him to her signature smile. The smile that reassured everyone things would be fine.

But for the first time, it didn't have any affect on Neji.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Deidara" Itachi's voice broke the silence in the dark room. The blonde Akatsuki, who had been placing a new bag of clay over his shoulder, looked up to see his fellow member at the doorway. Itachi looked ready, having taken a bath first, before putting on his freshly cleaned cloak.

"Hm, yeah?"

"I…I just wanted to say, that you were right"

Well, that's a first.

Deidara looked at him with a confused expression.

"I didn't really realize how much the girl…Hinata, meant to you-er, us" the Uchiha looked down, almost in embarrassment "it's been awhile…since I've met anyone like her. Not since…"

The blonde smirked. His friend was finally getting it. "I hate you, Uchiha, yeah."

Said male didn't look up, having been used to hearing that.

"But you've got a heart. And you know better then all of us the difference between right or wrong. You had feelings longer then we had. I knew you understood me better then anyone, even myself, yeah"

Itachi looked up in surprise.

"That's why I was more then happy to hear you would come along, yeah."

"…"

"Hey, at least you have more of a chance of being saved from the darkness, yeah." Deidara patted Itachi's shoulder reassuringly. The Uchiha was still too surprised to say anything.

"And also," the blond continued, digging into his navy caprice's pockets "you can have this, yeah" he drew out a Konoha headband, in perfect condition. The metal plate turned out dark in the non-lit room. Itachi raised an eyebrow at it. Deidara smirked. "I snatched it from Hinata when she first 'moved in', yeah" he looked at the headband thoughtfully. "Really thought she didn't need it" he chuckled "it wasn't even scratched to indicate that she was an Akatsuki, yeah"

With that, he handed it to Itachi, who, slowly, accepted it.

"I like her, yeah" the blonde Akatsuki continued as he watched his friend look at the oh so familiar headband. "And so do you, Itachi, yeah"

The blonde took his leave then, and, with a slight pause, Itachi followed.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"If you need anything, just call us!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

Hinata grinned and nodded. Sakura sighed at her friend. Sometimes she was a little too ecstatic about stuff.

"Don't look at me like that, billboard brow" Ino noticed the sigh and glared at her friends. Sakura ignored her by flipping her shining pink hair.

"When you get out, we'll throw a big party for you" she promised. Hinata, knowing a party would never help, agreed anyways.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

The two girls approached the door. Sakura reached for the doorknob, turned and swung it open. Before leaving, she semi turned to look at Hinata again.

"Get some rest, ok?"

"Yes" the Hyuuga heiress nodded.

The two finally left, swinging the door closed. Hinata immediately expected a shock of silence. But she heard her friend's voices outside and presume they saw someone familiar. Hopefully, said person was familiar to her too. Talking to someone in such a boring hospital would do her good.

Hinata looked down at the plate of freshly, smoothly cut pieces of apple. She picked it up and placed it on her lap. Numbly, she grabbed one, its cold exterior making her shiver a little, and bit into it. Juices sprung from the bit, making her wipe the splashes from her face and mouth with the clean white strap of her gown.

The door suddenly swung open. Hinata sat upright in her bed, a little surprised, but she kept on eating her first piece. When she realized who her visitor was, she stopped munching. Their stood her cousin Neji, dressed in his more-then-long sleeved, buttoned white shirt, and black pants. His Konoha headband was missing. This made the Hyuuga female wonder where hers had gone.

"Hello Lady Hinata" he greeted.

"Hello Neji-san" Hinata greeted back, snapping out of her surprised state to give him a small smile.

Neji, though, looked cautions as he made his way to the chair Sakura had sat in not a few moments ago. This made the Hyuuga female a little worried about her cousin. He's movements seemed quite slow, like he was expecting something. As he sat down, he seemed to have started observing her. She felt that if she moved anything even an inch, he would detect it. This used to make her nervous. Now it just made her feel weird.

"How have they been treating you?" he finally said.

"Very well" she retorted.

"Mmm" now the Hyuuga boy looked even more nervous. His eyes darted back and forth. Hinata inclined her head thoughtfully, but he missed it.

"Um…Neji nii-san?" this was getting quite odd for even her.

Her cousin looked like he had snapped out of a dream and looked at her as if he hadn't noticed her there./

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um, you could say that" well, at least he was going to tell her. Being the Akatsukis did not leave her uncaring of her own flesh and blood. "Hinata, I have a message from the Hyuugas"

Hinata waited patiently then. Normally, she would have begun fidgeting. But then again, she wasn't 'normal' anymore.

"I'm afraid" he sighed "that because you were missing for four days and founded with the Akatsuki cloak around your body, the clan has deemed you a missing nin and," he closed his eyes "have decided…to remove you from your future position as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan"

Silence.

Now Hinata's face blew all emotions away. Inside, she was a little mixed. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or sad or shocked. Well, maybe not shocked. Something like this, she knew it would happen. But was it really negative or positive.

It was then when the Hyuuga female realized just how much she had changed.

4 days ago she would have balled her eyes out. 4 days ago she would have begged to prove the Hyuugas wrong. 4 days ago she would have run away. 4 days ago she would have given up on her future. 4 days ago she was Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

What was she now if she didn't care?

"I'm sorry Lady Hinata" he breaking her train of thought though he expressionless face stayed. When Neji looked up, Hinata was rewarded with the rare look of surprise. "…Lady Hinata?"

"Is that it Neji nii-san?"

"What…?"

The comment sort of surprised Hinata herself. But she knew, right then and there, that she didn't really care. What had the Hyuugas really ever done for her but bring her down and push her far beyond her limits when she was not ready. In the Akatsukis…in the Akatsukis, trying to go beyond her limits took time. Time that they simply had. It took patience and that was the one thing that they would be calm about. Time helped. And time is what they respected, even if they didn't know it themselves.

"I…don't mean to be rude but it isn't such a big deal. I can still find a home and continue to train" she added, picking up her half eaten piece of apple and munching into it.

"Um…I suppose, but…are you really ok with that?" that look that Hinata would have laughed at in another situation stayed on his face.

Hinata actually hesitated for a minute. "Will you still be my friend?"

She loved Neji. He was still her cousin, like a brother even, and getting kicked out of the clan wasn't going to destroy all those times they had together.

The Hyuuga man hesitated himself. "…of course"

"Then there is no trouble" Hinata treated him to her signature smile. The smile that reassured everyone things would be fine.

But for the first time, she felt like it hadn't fazed her cousin.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The large tree's branches threatened to break off and crash on top of the mini Hinata and women. The clear blue sky gained, if possible, even more clouds then last time. The whole lain followed the blackness, making the fresh grass look stale and bitter. Hinata huddled herself in a tight ball and ducked her head into her knees. It was all just too scary for her child-like mind.

A warm hand rested on her small head.

Hinata dared to look up, and met with the sad, beautiful face of the familiar women.

"Why..?" she could feel tears running down her flushed cheeks. "Why is it like this?"

The woman stayed silent.

"I…I don't like this" the little Hinata cowered closer to the woman. "I want…this to stop" tears blurred her vision, as the wind picked up, blowing dirt on the two ladies.

"Your turn" the women said silently, almost like a sigh.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**I HATE EXAMS!!**

**But thanks to all who are patient with me!**


	21. Preperations

**Now that exams are done and I've started on a new and easier semester, I'll be updating as quickly as possible!**

**No more excuses!**

222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It wasn't really going to take long to get there.

"Maybe a couple of days or so" the masked member of the Akatsukis stated. "We also have to consider running into other shinobis and such."

"But they could have done something to Hinata-chan by then!" Deidara rebelled. "Is there a short cut or something, yeah?"

"Psh, its yer own fault that ya set up yer camp so far away" Hidan sneered, making sure his weapon was securely tied to his back. Deidara just stared at him.

"We better not waist time then" the masked member continued.

With that, the group faced their destination and in a blink of an eye disappeared from their position. It was not windy but as the group passed from area to area, animals scampered in hysterical, and dirt crumbs and leaves were thrown high in the air. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame were more ahead then the others, proving their speed. Deidara was obviously the one leading. Hidan almost felt like mocking them going so fast but Kakuzu being in front of him stopped his verbal assault, not wanting to get into a staring contest with his otherwise uncaring partner. Along the way, Pein kept up with their leader. He did not look at the man.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he questioned.

"Nope" the man chuckled a little. "But you better keep up or your body won't" this time he really looked at Pein before darting further ahead, almost catching up with the four others.

Konan managed to reach her partner.

"He's crazy" Pein commented.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahead, the four Akatsukis were speeding up, uncaring of the others behind them. The only sounds in their ears was the wind and the only physical feelings they were getting were from the dirt picking at their eyes as they kicked it up. Inside, their adrenaline and hope of saving their new members pushed their feet further. That and years of training. They were more determined then ever before.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Tomorrow came fast. Usually the days were much slower for him. But that was when Sasuke was sick. Now he just didn't feel anything. A few days back his reason to visit the Hyuuga heiress was the mock her or throw his own lunch at her. Now, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He was still pissed but not because of what happened before. That seemed like a faint memory. He has to convince himself her simply wanted information on his brother. If Hinata had faced Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke wanted to know everything.

He let the water pool in both his hands from the sink and splashed it over his face. Finishing up, the male put on his usual outfit – a white blouse with black caprice, ninja sandals and his new Konoha headband, which was unscratched and attached to his arm. He sometimes contemplated why he ever returned to Konoha. But then he remembered. He had killed Orochimaru.

Stepping out into the sunlight, he found that it wasn't that cold so he didn't need to grab his jacket.

And it was a lovely day.

_Bet she's thinking the same thing_, he thought.

Sasuke planned on making the sunny day less sunny for the female if she chose not to answer his questions.

7777777777777777777777777777

Hinata looked out her spotless window and sighed. What a day. Bright, warm, cheery. And she was cramped in this suffocating room. Not like any other day brought a smile to her face. Her eyes followed a flock of birds flying from the north. It must mean winter was coming. Winter in Konoha was unlike winter in the Rain country. On occasional days did it really snow. Normally, it was just cold on those days. Most shinobi trained in the winter to harbour their strength to get ready for the climate that was against the temperature of their blood.

Yet this year, Hinata was probably not even going to spend Christmas in Konoha. If she was lucky, maybe the prisons were nicer on the joyous holiday.

She wasn't stupid. With the shinobis of her homeland knowing where she had come from, Hinata will be lucky enough to have a fair trial even. At least her friends don't seem to know yet. Or perhaps they did and didn't mention it. Most likely Neji knew.

Thoughts of what her cousin had said played in Hinata's mind like an old movie. She continued to rephrase his words, his posture, and the tone he used to break the bad news. She twisted and turned the scene in whatever way, and even forced her body to respond. But it was no use. She wasn't upset at all. Not even a single tear graced her face at the thought of losing her family and her prestige. Everything had changed. Everything from how she feels to her reactions. She was defiantly not the same as she was before. She was different. Better. Tougher.

Thanks to her newfound family.

44444444444444444444444444444444444

Tsunade slouched in her seat, her chin resting on the back of her hands, which were connected. Her blue eyes gleamed against the candle light beside her. Shizune stood at the far corner, somewhat in the dark. Tsunade had requested the lights to be shut off during the meeting between her and the military leader. That's how they liked it. They waited in silence till the Hokage's quick and experienced ears heard the door creak and the fats paced footsteps entering her office. Unlike Shizune, Tsunade did not jump back in shock at the speed of the shinobi.

The black clad figure bowed in respect.

"Speak" she said.

The ninja returned to their straight stance. "Everything is set, Hokage-sama" he began, his voice deep and muffled against the cloth over his mouth "in three days, Hinata Hyuuga will be interrogated and then judged by the Council of Elders for her suspicion that she is under charge of the S-class criminals, the Akatsukis."

Tsunade nodded. She was obviously upset that one of her own, a young lady to boot, was to be forced into such a harsh end. The old female knew well of how hard the interrogators were when suspicion was heavy against them. The Akatsukis cloak around Hinata was heavy enough proof.

"Also, in the case that Hinata Hyuuga is found guilty, she will be taken to the military base of Konoha for further interrogation and continued watchfulness. If she does not comply, the death sentence is upon her"

Shizune made a small noise in the back of her throat.

"If she is found innocent, she will be let go to her clan but will be under our watch for a month time"

The female Hokage nodded. She agreed to the terms. They seemed fair. Shizune only watched in discomfort.

"Very well. You are excused"

The ninja leader bowed again and darted out of the office as fast as he had come in.

The room was silent again.

The brunette held her pig Tonton tightly to her body as her dark eyes moved from the door to her leader. Tsunade only stayed in her stance, not looking at the other,

This was more than serious.

The blonde-haired person female was disgusted then ever that it was going to be shown as if it were a show.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sasuke made his way to the counter. This time it was a different person. Too bad. He was seriously going to obliterate the man yesterday if he was there today. It was a female this time. He tapped on the counter to get her attention.

"Yes?' she questioned, looking up from her computer screen. Even though he was an ex-traitor, Sasuke remained as one of Konoha's heartthrobs for some reason. The girl at the counter blushed under his intense gaze.

"I'm here to see Hinata Hyuuga" he said, like he was commanding her. The girl nodded, nervously, and returned to her screen. He saw her press a few buttons and close some windows down till she got a list of those in the hospital. The secretary's eyes scanned for Hinata till she found her and checked her position.

"She is under secure custody right at the moment" the woman began, looking at Sasuke. "That means only close relatives are allowed."

Something was about to happen. That's what Sasuke thought. Why all of a sudden the tight security then?

He smirked a little, though it came out evilly sort of. "Oh I am a close relative. A cousin, if you will"

That wasn't entirely true. He was sure somewhere down the line of his ancestry, one of his great-grandfathers or mothers must have married into the Hyuuga, an equally noble and high clan.

The secretary nodded and instructed him on where to go.

He walked to the hallway without a thank you.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata was sleeping when she heard the resounding knocks on her door. She was having yet another dream of the lovely and some how familiar woman. But it was slowly turning into a nightmare. The winds were wilder. It felt like a tornado was in her head. Her small form's kimono was drenched in dirt and a little bit of mud and her tears had stained her face. In a way, she was thankful for the wake up.

"Come in" she called. Who was it this time, she wondered. The people here had told her only family was allowed to visit her now. Maybe it was Neji. Or if she was unlucky, her father or an elder coming to confirm her removal of being a heiress. She didn't care for any of that though.

The door slowly opened. Hinata let her uncaring face slip away and surprise filter its disappearance.

9999999999999999999999999999999

Sasori stopped to catch his breathe. The other three in front of him stopped. They obviously didn't want to leave him behind. They needed all four to save Hinata. They cared for her more than the others way behind them.

"Think we should wait for 'em?" Kisame questioned, looking at Itachi. The Uchiha shook his head.

"They'll catch up later, yeah" Deidara grunted. He couldn't careless for the others.

Sasori looked behind him into the darkness of the trees. His fellow members were no where in sight. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the four had ditched them. But that was quickly answered when the red head could still feel their chakara.

Itachi stared out into the north sky. The sun was setting over the horizon, colouring the land in red and orange. It was a lovely sight from the top of a tall evergreen tree. He gripped a branch. They would have to stop soon. Konoha was still miles off, they couldn't risk going through the animal, and guard infested woods. They needed full strength if they did in fact get into a mini war with Konoha shinobis so soon in the plan.

The plan was stupid anyhow. Itachi didn't care for it.

He continued to glare as the sun disobeyed his command to stay in the sky longer.

"We need to camp out here" Kisame said, reading his partner's mind. The fish man fell from his spot on the tree to the ground where he landed gracefully despite his large size. "Once the others come, we will set up guard till then"

This was really brand new to that Akatsukis. If they ever needed a place to sleep it most certainly wasn't in an opened space in the enemies land. Sure they slept on the country's territories, but not like this. They never camped. Because they were never too far from e their assigned places on missions. Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and Kisame all were pretty clueless to what they were to do.

But they tried.

This special mission wasn't for nothing, after all. This was for their princess.

000000000000000000000

**GAH!**

**Sorry for the late updates!**

**-bangs head against keyboard-**

**I'm running out of creative juices**

**-sad, sad-**


	22. A New Outlook

**Creative juices will flow soon!**

**I know it!**

**And while that happens, please enjoy the next chapter!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto bounced up and down in excitement as he sped to her bedside, his gleaming smile plastered on his face. Hinata just sat there, bewildered, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

"N-Naruto…-kun?" she whispered. It was him! Naruto! Her crush!

"Yeah, yeah it's me! Ya still remember me right?" he asked, plopping himself down in his seat. He was fidgeting a little but slid into a calmer mode now. His eyes still shined with happiness.

"H-How…did you get in here?" she asked. Hinata was informed that only family members were allowed. She _knew_ that Naruto was no descendant.

He snickered and looked around slightly, as if someone was going to listen in. "I snuck in" he whispered and chuckled again.

Of course. Typical Naruto. She giggled.

"But anyways, I heard what happened!" that wiped the grin of her face quick. In fact, the surprised look she wore before came back. How did he… "Jeez, ya must have gone through _a lot_! That is so crazy! I'm so jealous though! If I was in your shoes, I would have gone crazy on all of their asses!"

Hinata continued to just sit there, staring at the blonde, as he rambled on and on about how he would beat them up and shot some questions about how many there were and were they tough and were they planning anything and so on and so forth. She was suddenly getting a headache. This was weird cause by this time she should have fainted. Naruto Uzumaki had been her crush for a good 4 years. Now here he was, concerned, talking to her with complete paragraphs. And here she was, sitting there, looking like an idiot, nodding and shaking her head, and answering in short sentences or in one word. This was beyond odd. But she still flushed a little as his questions steered to her concern. What she was most confused over, though, was how he obtained the information her had. To her knowledge, she was a classified case.

Despite that, she smiled warmly at his silliness. "I-I'm fine…thank you for your concern Naruto-kun…I'm sorry for have caused you trouble"

"Oh no, it's fine!" he exclaimed, sitting up. "I didn't know until Granny told me! Well, I sort of forced it out of her. I got the bruises to prove it! But seriously, crap, that must have been a heck of an experience!"

"Um…you could say that" she bit her lip and looked away slightly. Oh, of course. That's how he got the information. The blonde had a way around Tsunade. However, he misunderstood it. Like everyone.

"Oh, you don't have to be scared anymore!" he said, suddenly gripping her shoulder. "You're safe now! They won't hurt you. You won't ever see them again! Your back now, Hinata-chan. I'll make sure of it."

She shut his voice out a little. As rude as that was, she didn't want to hear the news. She knew it could be true. She may never see the Akatsukis again. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara…Hinata shook her head slightly and shivered. She knew even before that Konoha was defiantly going to keep the organization out even more now that there was a possibility of "kidnapping". Stupid really, but she wasn't going to admit that…

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked, his voice low and careful. Hinata blinked away sprouting tears and smiled slightly.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, Naruto-kun"

He smiled. They sat there for a few minutes, basking in the light of day. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you go outside?" he asked.

She shook her head. "This is my prison" she chuckled. Hinata made it out to be a joke but felt serious about it. A prison hidden by clear, pure walls and decent livings.

"Hm…" Naruto pondered this. He disliked the idea of being confined in any way the most. An idea struck him suddenly. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled, almost making her topple off her bed. She gave a small cry and griped her covers. Her even more surprised eyes looked up into the mischievous blue eyes she had loved so much. "Let's go!"

"Go…where?" Hinata managed to ask. She was in an uncomfortable position, her body twisted an almost 180 degrees turn. She tried to straighten herself.

"Go outside of course! Being cooped up in here is pretty horrid" he pulled on her arm "Come on! We can sneak out!"

Hinata gaped at him, still clutching her covers so she wasn't pulled right off the bed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto was _usually_ reckless, but this! Not even Tsunade could turn a blind eye to taking out a "criminal". Not to mention this is _Naruto Uzumaki_. Why in the world was she hesitating? A chance to run away with her blonde love would be an amazing opportunity. She loved his hyperactive side because it showed that he didn't have a care in the world and she wished she was like that, back when she was weighed down by being a possible heiress.

Now she was careful. Even with Naruto. She couldn't risk it.

Hinata had contemplated about fighting back or running away. But doing something so crazy like that wasn't just crazy but unorganized. She then took a second to contemplate this. What's going on? Why did she just sit on her bed, day after day, awaiting her trial? Why hadn't she done anything? Calling for the Hokage, or talking to staff members if she could just step outside for awhile wouldn't have hurt anyone. Why did she go along with this all?

The only answer she could find was that she was waiting. Waiting for something. A person or a moment, she wasn't sure. It sort of shocked her, when she thought of it that way, but it was true. She was being patient. Not submissive or scared, but patient. And that patience could be ruined if she did something drastic.

"Naruto-kun, no!" she pulled against his hand, managing to unlatch herself from his grip. Naruto's smile fell and a surprised look etched on his face. He let his hand, not his arm, hand slightly limp. He blinked at her.

"W-what?"

"I…don't think that's a good idea. It would be too troublesome to us and everyone." She twisted away from him, looking out the window. The sky was still bright. "I don't mind this. It gave me some time to think."

"Think?"

Hinata pressed her lips together and remained silent. She couldn't tell the blonde what she had suddenly decided. It would be too risky.

Naruto grimaced slightly. He hesitated as he stared at the slender back of the Hyuuga. It was draped with a white gown, matching the rest of the room, and contrasted to her dark blue hair. He could see she was nervous from the tense muscles in her arm which supported her into a sitting position. He blinked again. This…wasn't like her. She wouldn't be so rejecting in such a manner. Especially since he had never seen her say no to anyone.

Naruto sighed a bit, and nodded, unknown to Hinata. He turned a bit to the door. "S-Sorry. I didn't…mean to force it on you. You just looked sad, is all. I…"

Hinata bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes. Though she may have changed, the low toned apology from Naruto sent a huge wave of guilty thundering in her body. She didn't want to seem cold. She felt horrible now. But she wouldn't take back what she had said. "It's ok. Thank you, Naruto-kun. Thank you for coming to visit me."

That answer concluded Naruto's last attempt. He knew now, this wasn't the same Hinata he knew. It wasn't a bad change, but one he would never have thought. This Hinata was more solid with her beliefs. She hadn't even offered that maybe she could find time to get outside, like the old Hinata would reluctantly add.

Naruto tensed up a bit and turned around to walk to the door. But not before grinning largely and nodding again, more confident. "Maybe I'll come by again later! Promise to bring you some ramen!"

Hinata this time looked at her crush and nodded, smiling warmly. That was all he needed. Naruto grabbed the handle.

"Is there a special flavour you want?" he asked, just as he pulled open the door, still looking at her. The happy expression on Hinata's face faded suddenly, and her eyes widened. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hinata?"

"I should have expected you to be here, baka" a cold voice spitted. Naruto turned quickly to face the lazy look of Sasuke Uchiha. He jumped back slightly, letting go of the handle. Sasuke put a hand to the door to stop it from closing. He stared the blonde down. "Move"

Naruto and Hinata just stared at him, eyebrows high and eyes wide.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here!?" the blonde suddenly asked. He knew for a fact that his best friend and Hinata didn't have any connections. They had never even met, except for the occasional meetings when Hinata was out with Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke gestured with his chin to the shell-shocked Hyuuga, who shut her mouth as she realized she was gapping again. "Get out, I want to talk to her privately"

The way he said that last word made Naruto feel a little protective now. Sasuke may have somewhat redeemed himself after being brought back but that didn't mean 3 years of coldness, hatred and anger were going to boil him down into goody-goody, arrogant and helpful pre-kidnapping Sasuke again. He still had an obvious dark side.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Naruto asked, his expression chaning to half anger half curiosity. Sasuke expected this. He wasn't good with hiding his emotions under a safe cover.

"None of your business" he stepped inside of the room. It smelled clean with a slight hint of apple, and was blindingly white. "Get out"

Naruto opened his mouth to retort back but was interrupted. By Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, it's ok. Just leave us"

The blonde looked over at Hinata. She now lay against her bedside, long hair trapped against her body and the pillow, face expressionless and almost as lazy looking as Sasuke. Naruto was surprised. Normally, even the toughest guys fell victim to Sasuke blank stares. Hinata only answered it with her own. She wasn't even tense. More like relaxed. Which is the opposite effect of how most feel around the Uchiha.

Hinata's eyes drifted from Sasuke to Naruto and she smiled again. "It'll be fine"

"You heard her" Sasuke added, not taking his eyes off the frail looking Hyuuga.

Naruto gave the two one last hard look, before lowering his head and stepping out. The door clicked shut behind him.

8888888888888888888888

The minute the sun rose over the horizon, lighting everything, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara were on the go. Pein and the others hadn't even packed their self made tents away when they realized the other four were gone. Pein found it beyond annoying. So did Hidan, though he also found it quite funny. The others couldn't care less. They were being dragged against their own will by the leader. They weren't even sure how long their ultimate plan had been stalled now, because of the stupid rescue mission.

Speaking of the leader, he managed to pack up pretty quickly and was on the go, hot on the tail of the other four.

He, for one, had plans for the Hinata girl.

666666666666666666666

The sun hung limply on the sky, clouds covering a bit of the shine. Kisame looked up at it as he followed the speed on his other members. It wasn't bright this day and he could stare up at it easily. He frowned. Kisame disliked it when it was sunny outside and yet the humidity was freezing. It was that kind of odd weather day. He sighed and looked on. Konoha's gates loomed higher and higher as they got closer. Somehow the gang was hyped on adrenaline and weren't tired enough to take brakes but went quicker as they saw their destination grow closer.

"Hey, not to put a wet blanket on everything, but won't there be, like, guards surrounding the gate who would sneak attack us when we get closer?" the fish man managed to say, his breath coming out like a puff of smoke. It was that cold. They were probably nearing the season winter by now.

"We've been here before, Kisame" Itachi answered, eyes watching the red gate. "We've studied the formation of guards. We know how far we need to be to go undetected."

Kisame semi-rolled his eyes and nodded. But they were a pretty big group, especially with the rest of the Akatsukis. Someone was bound to notice at least one of them.

_I hope they're at least planning something_, he thought, looking at the others.

"I'm gonna kill every single one of them to get to Hina-chan!!" Deidara cried out, taking longer jumps.

_Ok_, Kisame shook his head, _excluding Deidara_.

00000000000000000000000

Hidan shielded his eyes from the rays of light just as the sun peeked out of its cloud covers. He saw could now see four blurring dots get closer and closer to him and the others. Well, to be more specific, they were getting closer to the other four members, who had obviously sped up some time. He growled. He was getting tired and the four acted as if the long sprint was nothing. Their leader was way ahead of them, closer to the other four.

"Well, we're here" he said, shrugging slightly.

"Be careful" Kakuzu huffed, talking as if he wasn't tired at all. "Don't let your guard down"

Hidan snorted. Was his partner trying to insult him again?

He should know by now the swearing priest never lets his guard down, not even when he is "sleeping".

22222222222222222222222

**Hey, guys thanks for waiting for the next instalment!**

**I am working on the next chapter as I speak/type!**

**I was actually reading back at the other chapters from when I started the whole story till now and I just realized I sucked with story telling before XD**

**But thanks to your supports I got better and can tell stories better too!**

**Thank you!**

**The day of the trial grows nearer!**


	23. They're Here

**Jeez, I have to update quicker!**

**Summer is done and homework is setting in!**

9999999999999999999999999

"This'll be quick, Ms. Hyuuga, as long as you cooperate," Sasuke started, breaking the 2 minute silence that had occurred after Naruto exited. He pushed the small chair in front of Hinata's bed out and, in one swift, graceful move, sat himself down. He kneeled a little closer, elbows on his knees and a cold look in his eyes. She could sense the pure sarcasm dripping from his comment and returned his cold stare with an empathetic one.

"I just have some questions to ask of you," he continued.

Hinata tilted her head ever so slightly. She had rather expected him to scold her for what she did last time they met. But even this Uchiha couldn't hold that long of a grudge. Besides it wasn't anything big. Hinata blinked before she let her mind register the fact that Sasuke and his brother looked very much alike. Just the younger brother's hair was a darker shade of blue, and he had paler skin, and there were no lines down the inside points of his eyes. Still, the resemblance made Hinata feel awkward. But she wouldn't show it.

"Yes" she answered.

Sasuke then leaned in closer to her. His proximity, four days ago, would have made the Hyuuga faint right then and there. But she just titled her head back so it was straight again. "Is my brother still apart of the Akatsukis?"

Of course. Hinata should have guessed. Itachi and Sasuke had still not met and talked over anything. If only he knew…his brother the way, she did. But then again, she didn't know the whole story about the brothers and what happened that fateful night. She decided to be cautions with Sasuke.

"Yes" she answered.

She watched Sasuke subconsciously lick his lips a little.

"What is he up to?"

Hinata looked down at her hands, folded them over each other a few times then met his eyes again. "Nothing. He is just a missionary in the organization. He has no plans."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Itachi Uchiha" she answered, set. Even she noticed the strain in her voice. Something flickered behind Sasuke's black coal eyes for a second. "He doesn't seem to be the type to go out and do something on his own accord."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke's teeth were clenched together now, anger evident on his face. "You have no idea who he really is. How he really feels. Only when he knows he is caught, then he shows you who he truly is. He is a monster. Pure and simple."

"That's not true."

The words came out before Hinata could stop them. But anger had boiled in the pit of her stomach, surprisingly. The Hyuuga's eyes widened slightly at what she said. Sasuke's face only betrayed more of his deeper anger. He got up quickly, pushing the chair back violently, and looked down at her.

"What?"

"You don't know. He's not…" she drawled out her comment. What could she say? Itachi had murdered his entire family with no reason, as far as she knew. Perhaps there was a reason and Sasuke didn't accept it.

But in all the time she had known him, after getting over her stereotypical fear, Hinata noticed that Itachi was not like the other Akatsukis. Sure, they were all unique, but there was something very detached about Itachi. He avoided happiness and a good relationship with the other Akatsukis. Hinata wasn't sure why or how she came to the conclusion but she could tell Itachi didn't want to care or be cared by anyone, not because he is cold but because he was scared. Or perhaps that wasn't the right word. He seemed careful to her.

Hinata bit her lip. "He's not like that. He's different."

Sasuke barked aloud, something that could have been mistaken as a sharp laugh. He wasn't grinning though. "You don't know what I saw. What he said. He's not different. He's nothing."

"No, he's not." Now, Hinata straightened up. She stared angrily at the Uchiha. "I know him in a way you don't, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up!" Sasuke raised his hand in a way that looked like he was about to slap Hinata. But she didn't flinch. She looked into those coal eyes that were almost transferring to the sharingan colours. Red began to cloud black and he bared his teeth savagely. "You know nothing!"

"You don't either!" she shouted.

That was the last straw for him. Sasuke was no abuser, but with Itachi, no one played with him. He brought his hand down quickly, curled into a fist, expecting to punch pale, smooth skin and probably teeth. All he hit was air, arm swinging wildly out, stretching across the Hyuuga. In a split second, she activated her Byakugan and, pulling her legs out of a sitting position and into a kneeling position, concentrated her chakara into her finger and poked the joint between his lower arm and humerus. She hit home, attacking a chakara point perfectly. Sasuke yelped quietly and retracted his arms. It was tingling painfully, chakara having stopped. He grimaced with the pain and glared at the Hyuuga with completely sharingan activated glare.

Hinata kicked herself off and landed on the right side of the bed, Byakugan still activated and her form stretched out into a fighting position. Sasuke, on the other side of the bed, scoffed and positioned himself for battle as well.

"You shouldn't mess with me, girl," Sasuke spat.

Hinata leaned forward more, hands poised in front and behind her, eyes glaring. With her veins popping out, she looked even more menacing then before. Images of Sasuke's weird daydreams about her came into his mind but he shooed them away. This was serious.

"I'm not a 'girl' anymore."

88888888888888

Itachi's sandals didn't make even one sound as he dragged them over the gravel in front of the Konoha gates. He looked up at the small red tent over it, blocking out the sun a bit. He fixed the Akatsuki cloak around his form tighter and scuttled to the opened gold gates where five guards were posted in small huts beside it. He watched them, controlling his chakara, and out of eyeshot. In the darkness of the trees, he could see the layout of the whole area, it's blind spots and potholes.

Itachi then looked up, searching for a black form on the top pillar of the Gate. He could see, just barley, a figure there, looking down. Probably Kisame, since the figure was bulky. Itachi nodded up towards it, even if Kisame didn't see him.

The Uchiha then did, quietly and quickly, a simple and powerful Genjustu he found while on a mission in Kirigakure. He called it's name silently.

Itachi froze, awaiting the effects of the Demon Mist. Sure enough, clouds of white and black, like smoke, arose from out of the blue and drifted around the areas.

The guards posted at the front gate immediately looked up, eyes scanning the mysterious fog. It surrounded them, like the trees, beginning to block their views of anything. They began to call out to the others around, panicking but still looking calm. Before their voices got any louder, a black shadow spotted the fog, and in a split second, two of the five guards had fallen, a kunai jutting from their shoulders and legs. They were crying out in pain.

The other guards took out their weapons, and positioned themselves for an attack. Another blackish figure appeared and kunais clanged together, creating friction. A third ninja appeared from behind and took all three guards by surprise, knocking them out.

Itachi called his fog technique back and the area was once again a sunny, cheery-like place. Except for the injured bodies around. But that was easily over-looked by the Akatsukis filing in.

Itachi, Deidara and Sasori, along with Kisame who was already above the gate, had taken the main entrance into Konoha. The rest of the Akatsukis were either at the back gates or waiting for a signal should there be too much trouble. Traveling in a smaller group was easier. Once past the large, gold coloured gates, the Akatsukis discarded their uniform for solid black capes, that wrapped around their bodies loosely. Some had designs on it for the effect that it was a fashion trend.

"I think I make this look good, yeah," Deidara grinned, looking down at himself. His blonde hair was really highlighted by the dark clothing he wore.

Sasori rolled his eyes, sighed, and pushed his partner along. A black form came hurtling down from above the group. Kisame landed with a groan but stood up quickly and looked at the others.

"You all know the signal, right?" Itachi asked.

The others nodded.

"Once one of us has her, meet back here," he pointed to a corner filled with trees, "and send up the signal as quickly as you can."

Once again, the rest all nodded at the same time.

Itachi looked at them all for a minute. He still couldn't believe it, really. Here were half of the worlds most dangerous organization, risking their lives and personal plans to save one, measly little girl whom they hadn't known for a long time. Itachi found it amazing. He was suddenly struck with the importance of Hinata's position in not just the Akatsukis but in their feelings, too.

Itachi glanced at all of them one last time. Perhaps…they weren't as bad as he had once thought.

"Let's get the princess, yeah" Deidara flashed a grin one last time.

And in one quick movement, the four figures disappeared, going their separate ways.

5555555555555555

**Yay I finished!**

**I'm proud of myself :D!**

**Please criticize!**

**And some ideas would be nice too!**


	24. Fighting It Out

**Sorry! About this being late!**

**Merry (late?) Christmas!!**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody!**

0000000000000000000

Sasuke attacked first. He lunged at her, over the bed, hands first, and struck her shoulder with a bunch. Hinata lurched back, hitting her back on a band of the bed and jumped over it, the two switching positions. Except Hinata managed to lock yet another chakra point near his elbow. Sasuke felt that sizzle in his limb but this time he didn't stop to check it out. He had his kunai out. Wasn't he supposed to leave weapons at the precipitance desk?

As swift as a snake, before Hinata could even regain her balance, he threw the weapon, it grazing the left side of the Hyuuga's cheek, and hit the wall with a hard noise. She reached up, stumbling on her own legs, and felt blood on her skin. He was real good.

So she had to be quicker.

Remember Deidara. She whispered this to herself and held up her posture again, arms out. Sasuke threw another kunai, and this time she dodged with no problem, muscles tightened and reliving her training.

Sasuke growled and used a smaller, faster shuriken. It spun around the room, but with her eyes, Hinata didn't even miss a beat. Just as it made it's way to her, she shifted to the right ever so slightly, and grabbed the sharp weapon with her hand. It bit into her skin a bit, but other than that, she was ok. Sasuke stepped back now, but still remained looking at her.

Hinata stared back at him. She then flicked the weapon away, letting it hit the steel white wall behind her.

He was using the wrong weapons, though with perfect technique, in the wrong place. The room they were in was pretty small. A terrible place for a fight. She needed to get out of here or…or she needed adapt.

Just as Sasuke looked like he was about to reach for something behind him, Hinata jumped, twisted in the air, and landed on the ceiling with her feet, staring down at a surprised Sasuke. She jumped down then, and her hands were out, chakra severely pulsing at her fingertips. Sasuke dashed out of the way, and Hinata smirked under her hair. She did a quick hand sign as she landed on her knees and a part of the ceiling suddenly exploded over Sasuke, tiles quickly showering down on the ninja like rain.

The Uchiha had no time to dodge them, instead putting up his arms protectively over himself and avoiding the bigger tiles.

Not wasting any time.

Sasori-kun…

_Attack the opponent with the full intention of killing them_. His voice echoed in her head like a loud bell. She swallowed some saliva and glared at Sasuke, her veins popping out even more. Perhaps not this time, Sasori-kun…

Sasuke was on his feet again, whipping away clouds of debris and glaring deathly at Hinata. His clothes were a bit torn but his revealed skin was covered in light brown dust and dirt. And his Sharingan was shifting considerably. Hinata was taken aback. However, the Uchiha regained control over his eyes and was using the original form.

And now he stood rigid. "You're not worth it."

Was he ending the fight? No. He just admitted he wasn't going to use whatever technique he learned from Orochimaru. That's what was wrong with his eyes for a moment there.

And he was doing a hand sign. Dammit! She needed to concentrate. The technique was already done and he was already sending out a bolt of lightening from his finger tips. Hinata needed to jump from where she was, and she didn't get much height before the lightening struck her side and she was sent backwards, against the backboard of the bed.

She fell with a groan and rolled off the covers, landing on the floor on her bottom. She looked up to see Sasuke sending yet another flash her way. She continued to shift her positions as he kept launching the never-ending strikes at her. Hinata was getting tired now, the lack of good nutrients in her system weighing her down. She slide on the floor, her clothes riding up, and tried to force Sasuke's balance off. He jumped back though, and shifted his fingers right below him.

Right then Hinata rolled quickly to the right, allowing Sasuke to shoot too close to his legs. His eyes grew wide as he looked over at her. Before he could stop his attack, the force of the lightening sent him up and back, causing him to bounce against a corner of the room.

Fast, fast. Get out of here!

Hinata was already grabbing a hold of the door, and pulling it out with tremendous force. And the next minute, she was racing down the hallways, happy that no one was there at the moment. She couldn't hear Sasuke behind her but that didn't stop her from using the stairs instead of the elevator when she reached the end of the hallway.

Inside the staircase, her loud breathing echoed blatantly against the grey concrete walls. Her hand was sweaty and slid against the railings. She was completely drained and didn't know if she could fight any longer. But she managed to think while she was racing downwards. Sasuke wasn't going to follow her, was he? He seemed to be the type to give up on something when it wasn't around to poke at. And would Hinata be stopped and taken back when she reached the foyer?

She had to find out now as she exploded into the room. The woman at the desk looked up, startled, a phone in one hand and the other was typing. She blinked at Hinata. The Hyuuga must look like a mess. After all, she did come out of a physical fight. And she was aching all over. She realized this now. What little group was in the first floor were looking at her. They were all just plain shocked.

"Hey, you!" a man dressed in white, obviously an employee here, shouted, approaching Hinata slowly, with a calm expression on his way.

_He must think I'm insane_, she thought and breathed in and out violently, coughing suddenly. Now the man was in front of her and grabbing her shoulders gently.

"What happened?"

What could she say? That she was attacked by Sasuke Uchiha in her own hospital room? How odd, and suspicious, would that sound? And what if he wasn't there and the man thought she was even crazier then she looked, and Sasuke came back when he was gone?

"I wanted to get something to eat" Hinata settled with, smiling, and fixing her hair and silky white gown. "There's a ramen shop down the street. I can't go alone though. Can you come with me, sir?"

The man was taken aback by her gentle voice. So he really _did_ think she was loony at first. That didn't bother Hinata.

"Er, um, sure…"

Hinata looked back at the door. It didn't seem like Sasuke was following her. She turned back to the man and smiled.

"Thank you!"

9999999999999999

Itachi was as subtle as he could be. He shuffled around the crowded streets, not looking at anybody. He knew some were staring at him, this strange hunched figure, with a black coat over their entire body, but no one stopped him. He wondered how many people that looked like him walked around. No wonder Konoha was invaded quite a few times.

Itachi turned a corner and kept looking around. He had already investigated a fair amount of the section he was given. But Konoha was bigger than he remembered, and he was still finding no trace of Hinata. He was a bit cautions about asking someone since she was probably found with the Akatsuki cloak on her and was deemed a criminal. Yeah, he knew how Konoha worked very much.

He stopped and leaned against the side of a restaurant. Think. Where would they keep a suspected agent of a deadly ninja organization? Definitely not out in the open or even a place that's well known.

Itachi racketed his mind, remembering all the secret hideouts and buildings set in darker parts of the village. He had to know them all if he was to be apart of the Corps. Once with the Akatsuki, though, the information become even more important. Now he just had to remember.

Hinata was a Hyuuga, therefore she would need to be in a kinder place then a prison cell or a warden.

There was no other place he could think except…

Itachi opened his eyes and called back his sharingan that had mysteriously sprouted behind his eyelids. He had sensed something…very familiar.

* * *

Deidara had rounded only the billionth corner when he saw her. She was inside a shack, the red curtains shielding a bit of her face but he could recognize her anywhere. Deidara slipped quickly behind a pole, catching the weird stares people were giving him. He stared back but tried not to give his face away to them. His blue eyes returned to the Hyuuga female eating ramen happily beside a bit burly man dressed in white.

She was laughing. Deidara was confused. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gapped a little.

_But…doesn't she want to come back…?_

He kept watching her, and she never betrayed her happiness for the treat and the man whom was telling her a funny story. He looked friendly and not uptight as someone who had, lets just say, told Hinata to fake a smile while being outside in broad daylight.

Deidara frowned at this display, but kept watching, even as Hinata ordered another bowl, blushing politely and taking hold of the man's hand gently as a thank you.

The blonde Akatsuki didn't think he could watch any more after that. He turned away, sighed and stepped less eagerly back into the crowd.

* * *

Itachi couldn't believe it. But yes…there he was! And there she was.

Sasuke…Little brother…

Itachi wasn't shocked, wasn't surprised, wasn't even pained at seeing the mature and older picture of the crying boy from that fateful bloody night. Sasuke was standing definitely, nothing weighing him down. His shoulders were broad, his face angular and handsome, his charcoal eyes hinting at no emotion. Even as he stared at Hinata, whom was inside a ramen shack. Sasuke was leaning against a poll across the place, arms folded.

Itachi was more surprised at the red scratch marks and patches of dirt on his little brother's skin and clothing. It marred his pale features drastically.

_Had he gotten into a fight…?_

Very recently, as Itachi saw, looking his brother up and down.

_So happy to see you again, little brother_.

And now Itachi focused on the object of his mission. Hinata Hyuuga.

As he expected, not too far away from the Konoha Hospital. This was the best Corps meeting place. No one suspected that some rooms belonging to the innocent looking building possessed very ambiguous and sometimes even dangerous inmates, all either on trial or about to take a trial. Itachi brooded over the first time he had entered the hidden top floor of the hospital, where the more serious victims were held. He knew Hinata would be held there as it was both secure, flexible and sufficient for the heiress to a famous clan.

Hinata was currently finishing a bowl of ramen, thanking the man next to her and getting up. He wondered what his brother was interested in with her. Did they have some sort of history?

The Hyuuga was exiting the shack, the white clad male closely behind her, and they were chatting about something. Then she looked up and her eyes quickly locked on Sasuke's.

Itachi didn't know what he was expecting. He could tell from the fine muscles in his brother's exposed arms that Sasuke was much faster then he was before. More stable. Like a cat. And if he pounced it would happen in the blink of an eye. So Itachi was expecting it. His hand was near his kunai pouch. But Sasuke didn't move. Didn't even blink. He just kept staring at Hinata.

And Hinata was staring back, nothing laced in her features. She neither looked scared, nor shocked, nor happy. In fact, her face matched Sasuke's unemotional standard. Itachi felt like a third wheel in this small stare-off but he kept watching till Hinata turned her head away and smiled brightly up at the hospital employee. He was ushering her down the street, back to the building. Itachi watched his brother follow their, or should he say Hinata's, form down the sidewalk.

Itachi shielded his form against a wall, hoping Sasuke hadn't seen him. He didn't and Sasuke turned away after a few seconds of watching the back of the Hyuuga female. He was leaving, walking down the other side of the street.

Itachi let the breathe he didn't know he was holding out silently, looked at Hinata's retreating body, and stood where he was.

22222222222222

**Tomorrow is Hinata's trial!**

**Please stay tuned!**

**And Merry (late?) Christmas again!**


End file.
